


两极相遇

by WenreneBao



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 118,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WenreneBao/pseuds/WenreneBao
Summary: - 注意，这是一篇我大概三年前写的兔的玉米文。(周子瑜 x 名井南)- 咳嗯，呃，有鉴于最近开始有很多朋友在贴吧那边告诉我很多楼被删了，想看完整版的。我思前想后，想了很久后决定把文重新发到这儿，就放在这不动，给想要看的朋友们看了。 (公开的羞耻play- 因为这是我第一次写的同人文，几乎通篇都是满满的黑历史......只是头几章我重新再看也看不下去，于是真的就还望见谅了。 (虽然现在文笔也没好到哪里去，仍旧是小白文，但这篇能够看出来去到后期近一半处开始就渐渐形成我现在的风格了- 这是一篇有近12万字的中长篇？当中有部分剧情借鉴了日剧马路须加学园，若有雷同，是真的不是巧合。 (那会我好像正在重新看马路须加....- 人设剧情皆非常中二，慎入！慎入！慎入！ ！重要的事情要说三遍！ ！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- 注意，这是一篇我大概三年前写的兔的玉米文。(周子瑜 x 名井南)
> 
> \- 咳嗯，呃，有鉴于最近开始有很多朋友在贴吧那边告诉我很多楼被删了，想看完整版的。我思前想后，想了很久后决定把文重新发到这儿，就放在这不动，给想要看的朋友们看了。 (公开的羞耻play
> 
> \- 因为这是我第一次写的同人文，几乎通篇都是满满的黑历史......只是头几章我重新再看也看不下去，于是真的就还望见谅了。 (虽然现在文笔也没好到哪里去，仍旧是小白文，但这篇能够看出来去到后期近一半处开始就渐渐形成我现在的风格了
> 
> \- 这是一篇有近12万字的中长篇？当中有部分剧情借鉴了日剧马路须加学园，若有雷同，是真的不是巧合。 (那会我好像正在重新看马路须加....
> 
> \- 人设剧情皆非常中二，慎入！慎入！慎入！ ！重要的事情要说三遍！ ！

**1**

  
「叮当～叮当～」悠然的钟声响起，经阳光轻柔洗礼的大道上随即传来了奔跑的声音。多个穿着紫藤女子学园校服的女学生们听到晨钟的声音，都赶紧加快脚步免得被灌上迟到之名。在众多匆忙的身影之中，有一个显得尤其凸出。

  
  
只见这个身形高挑的女孩一脸无所谓的一手扣着背包在右肩上，慢悠悠地拖着慵懒的脚步步向校园。今天在校门值班的风纪委员老远的就看到那个身影，微微摇头。看着她慢慢的走进校门，随即很平常地对着对方说了句：

  
  
「周同学，你迟到了。」

  
  
可惜对方却依然维持着自己的步速，充耳不闻的继续向班房走去。无奈地向着那个把自己当成隐形的人，也没想纠缠，反正每天都是这样，也就算了。

  
  
  
那个被称为周同学的女孩大摇大摆走到班房前，一把拉开面前的门，里头的同学视线被拉门的声音引去，却在看到女孩之后赶紧移开视线，继续各自聊天的聊天，看书的看书。

  
  
  
女孩也没在意什么，反倒轻松的走到自己的位置一屁股坐了下来。

  
  
  
「喂周子瑜！你怎么又迟到了。」一旁一个长得白白的像个豆腐似的女生说道。 「对我来说已经很准时了，金多贤。」周子瑜顺了顺长发看着时钟淡淡地说。九时正，才迟了半小时。

  
  
金多贤听罢没好气的摇摇头，也没多说，随即兴奋地转移语题到今早的劲爆新闻上，「你迟来了不知道，出大事了！」

  
  
周子瑜挑了挑眉表现出疑问，一个学校能出什么大事？

  
  
「跟我来跟我来。」金多贤持续兴奋的拉着周子瑜的手走到课室内的公告栏前，伸手指着一张崭新醒目的大字报，「快看！」周子瑜循着金多贤的手看去，清秀的眉却越看皱，看到最后都快要扭到一起了。

  
  
只见那大字报的内容大致如下：

  
  
「致各位亲爱的同学们：

  
有鉴于本校近年收生情况欠佳，为了吸纳更多人才，学校现实行全新的「学姊学妹有爱互助制度」，由成绩优良的学姊于课余时间一对一教导成绩稍有欠佳的学妹，务求使同学们的成绩于互相影响学习下续步提升，其后增加大学试的合格率，为同学们创造一个更美好的未来。计画将于明天全面展开，请同学们多加合作，谢谢！ 」

  
  
「。。。」

  
  
周子瑜默默的把大字报看完，不用多想，那些所谓「成绩稍有欠佳的学妹」必然是包括了自己，眉头不禁紧皱：「真是有够麻烦的事情啊。。。」

  
  
「怎么样！」金多贤看着周子瑜那万年的面瘫样，询问着：「很棒吧？」

  
  
周子瑜收回视线看着金多贤，着实不明白她兴奋的点在哪里。

  
  
「以后每天都可以看到美丽的学姊们啰！」金多贤一脸痴汉样的说。

  
  
面瘫的脸上露上一丝不易察觉的鄙夷，周子瑜没再说话，径自返回自己的位置上，准备重回周公的怀抱。

  
金多贤随后也带着她那满脑子的妄想回到座位上。

  
  
看了看趴着的好友，发现她脸上不知何时又多了道新的伤痕，不禁叹了口气。她不明白这家伙怎么就那么喜欢打架，明明本来就是个小美人儿，可偏偏就尽爱干些男孩子的事宜。

  
  
也可以说周子瑜的个性就是生性不羁吧，不喜欢被管束的性格使她常常违反规条。什么跷课啊，迟到啊是家常便饭，到处打架生事也令她被冠上堂堂的「不良」之名，校内敢与她谈话玩耍的也就只有身为她儿时玩伴的金多贤吧。

  
  
就这样，处于四楼的高二生们因着这突如其来的事件闹得沸沸扬扬，而当然事件中另一班主角，处于五楼的高三「学姊」们也没闲着，都在讨论自己会被分派到哪一位学妹上。

  
  
「名井同学，可以过来一下吗？」训导踏进高三一班，向正手持书本温习的女孩招了招手。女孩闻言便放下书本，只见她束着俐落的马尾，眉眼间尽显知性，向训导点了点头便走了过去。

  
  
在她离开班房后，班上的同学们又开始窃窃私语：

  
  
「果然今天的会长还是这么美啊！」

  
  
「好想被会长大人教育一番啊！」

  
  
「不知道哪个学妹会这么幸运呢…好想当那个学妹！」

  
  
。 。 。 。 。

  
  
被讨论着的那位主角，名井南，紫藤女子学园连续两届公投授命的学生会会长，不止有着令人惊艳的精致脸庞，还有着聪明的头脑与优良的运动天赋，说是十项全能也不为过。

  
  
而这样的她却恰巧有着很好相处的性格，待人和善，说话轻柔。这也很容易令人理解为什么她会连续两年都被同学们毫无异议的选作学生会会长。

  
  
此刻的她正站在教员室内，与训导主任讨论着什么事情。

  
  
「名井同学，今早学校公布的新安排你也清楚吧？」

  
  
名井南点了点头，内心估摸着训导将要说的事情和这事有关。

  
  
「是这样的，老师知道名井你兼顾课业、学生会和弓道社的事情已经很忙了，但除了你以外实在想不到有其他合适的人选。这件事情只能稍微为难你一下了。」训导有点不好意思的说着，确实是要为难一下眼前的孩子了。

  
  
名井南依旧用她独有轻柔的回应：「训导有什么事情尽管说，我会尽力做好。」

  
  
听到意料之内的回应后，训导终于开门见山直达主题：「这次是学姊学妹一对一的制度想必你也知道，老师们在讨论过后，一致达成共识希望你可以…照顾一下高二三班的周子瑜。」

  
  
最优良乖巧的学生会会长对上最难搞不受控制的不良学生，

  
  
两条本应没任何交集的平行线，由这一刻开始正渐渐交织在一起。

  
  
**2**

  
  
「这次是学姊学妹一对一的制度想必你也知道，老师们在讨论过后，一致达成共识希望你可以…照顾一下高二三班的周子瑜。」

  
  
回到班房后的名井南思绪一直飘到训导刚才那句说话上去，手上的书也看不下去了，叹了口气便放弃温习，开始发起呆来。

  
  
周子瑜，这三字她早有耳闻亦并不陌生，身为学生会长的她，帮助同学们遵守校规是最基本的事情。而「周子瑜」这三个字则是违反纪录名单册内最常出现的一个名字，她也曾著风纪委员多加注意这孩子，不过多数过不了多久都会回来求着她不要再把他们安排到周子瑜那，活脱脱像受过什么罪似的。

  
  
「周子瑜吗…」

  
  
「南……南……南！」吓了一跳的名井南思绪随着身前人的大喊给拉了回来，「纱夏啊…怎么了吗？」

  
  
凑崎纱夏看著名井南被训导召去再回来时便一直一副若有所思的模样，甚至连上课钟声都没听到，没好气地说，「我们名井大会长，要上下一节课了啦。」随即扬了扬手中的化学课本。听罢名井南环顾四周，发现同学们都几乎已经站了起来准备往下一节课的教室移动，连忙拿起课本和凑崎纱夏一起离开了教室。

  
  
「刚刚训导找你有什么事情吗？」凑崎纱夏歪着脑袋看着旁边的名井南。

  
  
「今早的公告你知道吧？」

  
  
看到凑崎纱夏点了点头后，便轻描淡写的说道，「我的学妹是高二三班的周子瑜。」

  
「什么？！周子瑜？」凑崎纱夏突然的惊呼着着实吓了名井南一跳，亦很快的引来了同学们的围观。名井南只好对着她们微微一笑表示一切安好。刚好与名井南对视了的女孩便红着脸的把头扭了回去。

  
  
那呆萌的凑崎纱夏显然没发现自己那引人注目的声线，这也瞬即引来了另一个声线的加入，「那个小魔头周子瑜？老师们这不是明摆着的整你嘛，学生会和社团的事已经够呛了，还真是想『物尽其用』啊。」平井桃突然出现在两人身旁啧啧的摇着头，嘴上嚷嚷着我们的小南南真可怜啊。

  
  
对比起两位好友这夸张的反应，这时候的名井南还是很乐观的，只是一个小学妹，没这么恐怖吧？

  
然而事实证明，名井南这次是狠狠的错了。

  
  
「周同学你好，我是高三一班的名井南，你的学姊，未来的日子请多多指教。」

  
  
名井南站在眼前人的座位前轻轻的说着，伸出了右手示好。

  
  
身前的人却像是没听见似的，自顾自的看向窗外脑子不知道在想些什么。

  
  
右手尴尬的悬着，名井南看对方不为所动，随即放大声线，「你好，周同学，能听见吗？」

  
  
幸好这次眼前人终于有了反应，周子瑜回过头来看着对面的陌生人，再看看伸到自己面前的手，脸上依旧没有任何表情变化，一个字从她口中淡淡的脱出，「谁？」

  
  
因为周子瑜的回应而稍感欣慰的名井南没有受到挫折，再次重新的介绍自己，「我是你的学姊，名井南，在未来的日子负责指导你的课业。」说罢再次把手伸前了一点。 「请多多指教。」用着她最为和善的笑容对着周子瑜微微一笑。

  
  
沉默了大概两、三秒，原本坐着的周子瑜没由来的站了起身，两个人的身高差距瞬间拉远。周子瑜靠着身高展现出逼人的气势，低头注视着矮了自己半个头的「学姊」，旁边的女学生们都为她们的会长大人捏了把冷汗。

  
  
随着周子瑜的注视名井南的笑容开始变得僵硬，正打算说点什么的时候却被硬生生的打断了，只听周子瑜还是用她那冷冷的声音吐出了一个音节，

  
  
「哦。」

  
  
随后便拎起了背包不顾别人的目光懒洋洋的离开了教室，独留名井南像个傻子似的伸着手站在原地

  
  
「。。。。。」

  
  
教室内顿时一遍鸦雀无声，名井南默默地把手收回，过人的修养使得此刻的她没有把跟前的桌子翻到外太空去。看着周子瑜的背影，这刻的她才终于知道，自己似乎是接下了一个异常艰巨的任务。

  
  
第一次接触，会长大人完败。

  
  
**2.5**

  
  
– 时间推前半小时 –

  
  
下课的钟声悠然响起，经过一整天沉长课堂的洗礼，就算是名井南脸上也出现了些许疲惫。抬眼看着公告栏内的大字报，想起了明天将会实行的新制度，揉了揉眼睛，身为行动派的她决定先去会一下即将长期相处的「小学妹」，给大家一点心理准备。

  
  
给凑崎纱夏这个学生会副会长打了声招呼，名井南便徐徐往四楼走去。

  
  
一路上少不了学妹们的注目礼，位于四楼的高二生们都又惊又喜的看着她们仰慕着的学生会会长少有的出现在她们的楼层。

  
  
只见名井南缓缓的走到三班前停下，先是往内张望了一会，赫地看见一个孤独的身影独自坐在教室靠后窗旁的位置，不知道为什么马上就确定了那个女孩就是自己的目标。

  
  
这时名井南鬼鬼祟祟的行径早已引起了三班内同学的注意，大家都一脸狐疑的想着会长大人到底在干啥。注意到自己的诡异的行为，名井南不好意思地笑了笑，及后看到旁边一位一直看着自己，长得白白的女生，边想着「长得好像一块豆腐啊」边走过去向她确认角落那位是否自己要找的人。得到肯定的答案后名井南便一步一步的向周子瑜走去。

  
  
周子瑜总习惯放学时先在在位子上看会儿景色才离开，专注着看着风景的她好像听到了些什么，但嘈吵的嬉闹声很快就把那一丝什么给淹没了。

  
  
「你好，周同学，能听见吗？」直到一把柔柔的声音再次响起，周子瑜回过头看见眼前不知什么时候站着一个人，才确定刚刚那不是幻听。

  
  
眼前直直的站着一个陌生人，黄昏阳光的折射使得她看不太清楚眼前人的模样，只好询问对方是谁。

  
看着对方把手伸了过来，说着她是自己的学姊，周子瑜才知道这是今早麻烦的事情的后续，很自然地，她也把眼前的人归类为「麻烦的人」。

  
  
一把站了起来，本想着用自己那百试百灵的身高差气势把来人逼退，却没想到对方竟无动于衷。而由于这一站，她这才清晰的看到了身前小小一只的人的脸庞。

  
温暖的阳光透过窗户洒落在两人身上，来人跟自己穿着一式的制服，稍微贴身的设计穿在她身上好像有不一样的效果，不是太长的棕色头发俐落的被她束成一条小马尾，额前的发丝为了不影响视视通通都撩到了脸旁,给人一种干练之感。灵动的双眼盯着自己，因阳光的协助看到了她长长睫毛细微的抖动，脸上扬着一抹淡淡的微笑。虽然不想承认，但眼前这幅景象比起外面的山水比起来有过之而无不及，动人至极。

  
  
两人站着互盯了一会，周子瑜站起来前想着要说的各种吓退人的话语不知道为什么到最后竟只化作一个：「哦。」

  
  
整个友善(?)得把自己吓到了，赶紧抓起包就逃离现场。

  
  
「啊啊，果然是有够麻烦的人！」

  
  
周子瑜皱着眉头想着。

  
  
第一次接触，似乎是平手？

**3**

  
紫藤女子学园一大早就不平静。

  
  
周子瑜今天总感觉到身边的人都在窃窃私语着什么，说着说着有意无意的看向自己，内容很肯定地有跟自己有关。

  
  
禁不住烦躁的一个眼刀扫过去，满意地看着同学们一个个地噤声，才继而看回窗外景致。

  
  
不过老天老是喜欢跟自己过意不去，才耳根清静了没一会儿，金多贤惹人烦的声音又再次使周子瑜的心情烦躁起来。

  
  
「呀呀周子瑜！大发了！」被唤着的人眯着眼看着跌跌撞撞跑来的人，「拜托你可以安静一点吗？我头会痛。」金多贤也不理会扶着脑袋的人的抱怨，扬起手上的纸张递到周子瑜眼前，指着其中一行，双目发光似地道，「看这里！你的学姊是名井南！那个名井南！学生会会长名井南！ 」

  
  
金多贤每说一次『名井南』音阶都会上升个八度，到最后差不多是到了海豚音的程度了吧，周子瑜觉得自己的脑袋真的快要被炸掉了。

  
  
眼见周子瑜面瘫依旧，金多贤又傻嘻嘻的说着，「想不想知道我的学姊是谁？嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻…原来成绩差也是有好处的嘻嘻…」懒得理会那块自个儿在旁弱智似的笑着的白豆腐，周子瑜注视着纸上写着的字：

  
  
『名次182/189二年三班周子瑜-名次1/176三年一班名井南』

  
  
「名井南…」想起了昨天被自己晾在教室的那个人，内心少有的浮现了一点不好意思，因为就在她转身离开前，恰恰隐约的看见那人在看着自己走时，那张脸上写着的失望。想了一会，也没把这麻烦的人放在心上，倒是开始思考着什么时候溜出去活动活动身子。

  
  
而另一边厢，为了批阅文件都没空休息和吃饭的我们会长大人，正在学生会活动室内勤奋的工作着。由于她那不懂拒绝别人又容易说话的个性，使得她的工作量变得不是一般的多。只见她现在正戴着黑框眼镜，端庄的坐在位子上一丝不苟的审阅着各种文件，闲时才会拿起放在旁边不知道多久早已凉透了的面包小咬一口填填饥肠辘辘的肚子。

  
  
不知道过了多久终于消灭了几近一半的工作，拿掉眼镜打算闭目养神一会儿，却看见自己的学生会成员们都在担忧的看着自己，不免感到疑惑，「你们怎么了？」听到会长的询问，今年刚刚加入学生会的一年级成员妮妮一脸快要哭似的看著名井南，「会长…我们怕你会被欺负啊…」此语一出，其他成员都不停地点头。

  
  
「谁不好，怎么偏偏是那个周子瑜…」听到这里名井南内心不禁失笑，真的有这么夸张？随即对妮妮招了招手，饶有趣味地问，「来，告诉我周子瑜到底是个怎样的人。」

  
  
学业繁重的高年级生基上没有什么到处八卦的时间，所以名井南也着实不明白那个只是有点面瘫的孩子怎么就成了恶魔般的存在。

  
  
这时妮妮神秘状地用食指托了托眼镜，「既然会长大人问到了，我只好说了…」接着压低声音小声的对著名井南说道，

  
  
「周子瑜她啊，低年级时在从前的学校曾闹出过人命啊…」

  
  
听到「闹出人命」，名井南的瞳孔不免震荡了一下，随即恢复波澜不惊的模样，「是真的吗？」这时装模作样的妮妮也回复正常，吐了吐舌头，「学校是有着这样的传闻啦，可真实性就不清楚了。」

  
  
「好了好了，时间也差不多了，大家都回去上课吧。」看看时间，名井南赶紧打发成员们回到各自的班上，内心却抑不住的浮起周子瑜的身影，那个孩子，到底经历过什么？

  
  
**4**

  
  
不经不觉自两人第一次接触后已过了两天，而这两天内名井南连周子瑜的影子也找不着，显然后者明晃晃的在躲着她。

  
  
说起来这学姊妹制度其实实行起来非常弹性，没有特定规定的时间，一切全由两人自由配合，每个星期上交给老师的学习进度报告是学姊们唯一要做的事情。

  
  
现在，吸取了前两天的教训，名井南老早的就待在二年三班的门口前准备堵人，而这一次的她不知道为什么感觉胜劵在握。另一边，赶着离开的周子瑜万万没想到拉开教室门后，躲着的人就堂堂的出现在自己面前。 「啊…麻烦的人来了。」

  
  
周子瑜这样想着，依旧用食指把背包勾在肩上，左手插在裙袋，深邃的眼晴直勾勾的盯着来人。名井南看着眼前的高个子面瘫的看着自己，身上的衬衫随意地露在裙子外面，扣子扣一颗不扣一颗的，领带就这样松散的挂在脖子处，两边的衣袖都折了起来露出了前臂。皱了皱好看的眉，忍着想要纠正对方衣着的衢动，名井南直面着周子瑜不客气的视线，交叉着双臂，气势也并不弱，「周子瑜同学，来温习吧？」

  
  
挑了挑眉，这人难不成以为自己真的会乖乖的跟她走？周子瑜微微动了动嘴唇，只简洁有力地吐出了两个字，「让开。」这两个字透出的寒意足够令一般的人们战战兢兢的给她让开一条大道了，可她不知道的是，眼前也并不是一个「一般」的女孩子。

  
  
只见名井南在听到那两个字后却不为所动，仍丝纹不动地立在周子瑜身前，眼神像在诉说着「我就是不让你奈我如何」。两人持续大眼瞪小眼的你看看我，我看看你，都没有要移动的意思。

  
  
这下却是苦了旁边想要归家的可怜同学们，眼看着两尊一高一矮气场满满的大佛就这样堵死了二年三班的门口，出去不是，留下来也不是，也没人敢打扰她们，只得在暗地里急得直跺脚。

  
  
看著名井南意料之外的反应，周子瑜的眉眼间开始显露一丝不耐烦，毫无预兆地扬起手按住身前小不点的头，正打算行使「适当」的暴力，却突然透过指缝看到对方的眼睛有什么当西一闪而过。

  
  
定睛一看，赫然发现名井南双眼之中竟泛着泪光，可怜兮兮的样子。这一下周子瑜可被吓的不轻，万年不变的表情闪过一丝慌乱，马上把手缩了回去，那一点不耐烦也烟消云散，「你……」这人怎么了？才碰了一下就哭了？水造的吗？

  
  
而名井南依旧泪眼汪汪的看着周子瑜，几秒过后，某人终于是放弃了，轻叹了一声，「到哪里去？」听罢，名井南知道周子瑜这是投降了，擦了擦眼里的泪水，轻轻转过身，「跟我来吧。」脸上却是扬着胜利的微笑。走在后面的周子瑜盯著名井南微微发抖的肩，误以为她还在哭，思索着刚才的力道，反思着自己的行为，苦恼了好一会，孰不知名井南只是忍笑忍得禁不住抖动。

  
  
时间回到昨日，我们会长大人在周子瑜教室扑了个空之后，就思考着解决办法，聪明的她，想起来了向凑崎纱夏的学妹–金多贤下手。

  
  
对于金多贤来说，前八辈子修来的福气都体现在这几天里了，除了那天被名井南问话，还有自己的学姊凑崎纱夏，以及买一送一，粘着凑崎学姊来的平井桃。

  
现在三人正齐刷刷的坐在自己前面，金多贤觉得自己的口水快要控制不住了。

  
  
在与学姊们道别过后，除了那三张漂亮的脸，其余的金多贤也不太记得了，只是自己好像隐隐约约干了什么对不起周子瑜的事情，「啊，想不起来，算了吧，反正也不会是什么大事儿，嘻嘻。」金多贤如是说。

  
  
此刻，名井南回想那时候金多贤说的一句话：「子瑜怕什么？….嗯…..硬要说的话…她好像很怕看到别人哭，尤其是女孩子，每次惹她生气我一哭就没事了….」

  
  
还真的是呢，名井南笑着想。

  
  
**5**

  
由于学生会还有一堆事务没处理完，名井南便领着周子瑜来到了学生会活动室，在里面值班的学生会成员看到走进来的会长先是高兴地打着招呼，但其后看到跟着会长步伐走进来的周子瑜后，却是瞬间惊得不懂反应。

  
  
看着她们一惊一乍的模样，名井南没好气地笑了笑，随后扬了扬手示意她们返回工作岗位。

  
  
自己则领着周子瑜走到会长的位置旁，顺手拉了张椅子放到自己左侧，然后朝同子瑜抬起头，拍了拍座位示意她坐下。

  
  
周子瑜看著名井南抬起头对着自己一脸无辜样，愣了愣，直到对方再次拍着椅子才想起来要坐下。

  
  
都安顿好后，名井南把眼镜拿出来戴上，歪着颗小脑袋看着身边的人，「你们班的进度到哪了？」

  
  
沉默了一会后，周子瑜是这样回答的：「不知道。」

  
  
「那课本呢？拿出来我看看。」

  
  
「没带。」还是没买？忘了。

  
  
「一本也没有？」

  
  
「没有。」

  
  
「你来学校是干嘛的？」

  
  
「睡觉。」

  
  
「……」

  
  
名井南满脸黑线的看着眼前这个一脸理所当然的家伙，无奈地扶着额，还好自己有准备以前的练习本，不然真拿她没办法。

  
  
「你先试试完成这个，有不懂的就问我，知道吗？」

  
  
周子瑜接过练习本，心里默默的无语问苍天。假装看着内容，可一副心思却全不在桌面上。 『啊啊啊，好烦躁…好麻烦…麻烦死了…』

  
  
两位在另一边工作着的学生会成员此时冒着汗的你眼看我眼，小声的说着，「喂…你没看到会长旁边有一团黑气吗….」「看到了啊…好可怕….」感受到那团黑气投过来的可以杀死人的目光，两人一同抖了抖，连忙借词逃出了活动室。

  
  
全然没有发现身边那股怨气的名井南，现在正全神灌注地处理着公文，渐渐就这样进无人之境。完全没有打算尝试做练习的周子瑜，此刻百无了赖的托着腮，四周乱看一通，最后视线定格在旁边的人身上。只见认真工作的她眉头微微的皱着，手拿着笔不停地写着，唇因为过于专注而微启着，两手的衣袖也因方便而卷了起来，此时戴着眼镜的她在周子瑜看来别有一番味道，也终于觉得这个小不点有点学生会会长的样子。视线从她脸上抽回，周子瑜看着桌面上堆积如山的公文，无聊地看了起来。

  
  
『书法部的…』

  
  
『荼道部的…』

  
  
『喔这个是篮球部的…』

  
  
『那个是排球部的…』

  
  
『………』

  
  
看着看着渐渐觉得不对劲，怎么都是别的社团的内部文件？又扭头诧异的看了看名井南，『这人都在替别人做事吗？ 』难怪会这么忙啊。

  
  
二话不说把她正写着的文件抽走，换来的是对方错愕的看着自己，「咦？怎么了？」

  
  
「这个不是你该做的吧？这个，这个，这个也是。」把文件举得高高的，随手指了指桌上几份资料。

  
  
名井南尝试把文件抢回来，无奈身高手长是硬伤，看着那一脸认真的面瘫，只好放弃，「既然她们拜托了，就帮个忙吧，反正也是能力范围内的事。」这样解释着。

  
  
听罢，周子瑜缓缓把文件放回桌上，心里却不知道在盘算着什么。

  
  
如是者过了几天，经过会长大人以及倒戈了的金多贤的各种的威逼利诱，周子瑜已经慢慢习惯课后自个儿走到活动室。看着那一脸无表情的人自然地拉开自己旁边位子坐下时，名井南顿时感到莫名的温暖。

  
而其余的学生会成员在观察了她几天后，也没看见她做出什么危害大众的行为，也就开始对她的到来习以为常。

  
  
如常的打开练习，现在的她除了放空还是会很给面子的往里写上几个字儿，一会儿呆着一会儿写着，却忽然察觉今天好像有什么不对劲，桌面上应该很快被消灭掉的公文们，在过了差不多半小时后依旧稳如泰山屹立不倒。扭头看了看那个不对劲的源头，发现那人额上竟布满汗珠，眉头比平常皱得更紧，嘴唇更是紧抿着。看着这个侧面，瞎子都知道名井南现在的状况非常不好。

  
  
「喂，你…没事吧？」

  
  
听到周子瑜少有的问候，猜测这家伙可能在担心自己，名井南回过头对她扯出一个淡淡的微笑，「我没事…今天精神不太好便喝了些咖啡，可是忘了自己没吃饭…现在胃有点痛。」

  
  
看着这个难看至极的笑容，周子瑜边在心里再次确认名井南是个不节不扣笨蛋，边默默把自己随身携带的止痛药拿了出去，再一把掏过在名井南包内的水，一同放到名井南的面前，淡淡的说，「吃了它。」

  
  
正疑惑着怎周子瑜会随身带着止痛药，对方像看剺她心思似的再度开口，「我也常胃痛。」

  
  
没再多想，名井南缓缓的吃了两片药，确认都吃下后，周子瑜又会发号司令， 「你休息一下」

  
  
「可是…」望着桌上那座大山，名井南犹豫着。

  
  
「现在。」周子瑜注视着眼前人，语气不容拒绝。

  
  
「那…好吧…」无奈地屈服于身前人没由来的气势上，名井南站了起来，走到活动室的沙发上躺了下来。

  
随著名井南平稳的呼吸声慢慢传来，周子瑜走到沙发前，看着熟睡的人有规律的起伏，把她那因为汗水而粘在脸上的发丝轻柔地拨到一边，轻轻地抚平那快要拧到一起的眉，然后抬头看了看时间，6时正，学校的社团应该还在活动中吧？

  
  
待名井南睡醒的时候已经是一个小时后的事了，缓缓坐起身，看到周子瑜正在自己的不远处看着窗外，不知道在想些什么。看来听到名井南发出的声响，周子瑜回过头来，「醒了？」

  
  
点点头，名井南离开了沙发，感觉好似好了很多，胃也没有刚才那么的痛了。余光扫到自己位置上，好像有什么和刚才不一样了….

  
  
…......

  
  
…......

  
  
「咦咦咦咦？！」看着不知道为什么比刚才少了几乎一大半的文件，大山变成了小小山，名井南不可思议的瞪着眼睛惊呼了起来。这是怎么回事？

  
  
看著名井南的表情变化，周子瑜的嘴角的扯起了一个连本人也没察觉到的弧度，走到她的旁边替她拿起了包，「明天再继续，回家吧。」便径自走了起来。不管名井南怎么询问，她就是不回答发生了什么事情。

  
  
然而，对比起名井南现在的轻松，校内的其他社团们现在正在自己的部室里瑟瑟发抖，「那个周子瑜啊真是太可怕了…」

  
  
「要是再让我看到有不属于学生会工作范围内的东西出现在名井南的桌上….」冷峻的目光扫了一片对面的人们，周子瑜随手朝他们丢下一叠文件，然后便头也不回的走了。

  
  
把名井南送到车站，看着她步入车箱的背影，周子瑜无端的说了一句：「以后别空肚喝咖啡。」

  
  
听到此话的名井南于车箱里转过身，正在关上的车门遮挡了她的视线，待景色重回到眼帘内，只见周子瑜早已转过身离去，注视着那个依旧痞痞的背影，心里有着什么道不明的东西在发芽。

/

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**6**

  
周子瑜迷迷糊糊的睁开双眼，只见眼前白朦朦一片，亮得她眼睛难受。好不容易适应了光线，举目看向四周，却发现这里看不到边界，亦看不到尽头。

  
  
「这是…哪？」

  
  
迷惘的向前走着，眼前的风景竟也随之而转换着，突然四周的场景变成了一个空地，不远处站着两个女孩，不知道在说些什么。

  
  
周子瑜赶紧朝她们迈去，大喊着，「喂！你们知道这是哪儿吗？」

  
  
但对方却像听不见似的，完全没有反应。

  
  
再走近一点，周子瑜渐渐可以听见她们的对话声，只见那个矮小留着短发的女生高傲的扬起头用手指着对面比她高很多的长发女孩，「喂！听说你很厉害嘛，我现在要来挑战你！」

  
  
高个子女孩听罢止不住笑，「哦？就凭你？」

  
  
随即两人各自摆开架势，准备要冲向对方之时，场景又忽然的改变了。

  
  
同样是那两个一高一矮的女孩，这次不同的是，她们的姿势不再是敌对的站着，而是背靠着背，面向着把她们团团围住的敌人。

  
  
「呿，就靠人多，有够难缠。」短发女孩抹了抹嘴角的血丝，不屑的道。

  
  
「累了？」长发女孩笑着问。

  
  
「才没有，来吧，我们来比比看谁挌到的人更多。」

  
  
「输的那个晚上请吃饭。」

  
  
「一言为定。」

  
  
说罢，两人随即展开攻势，身上带着不少伤痕的她们，此刻的脸上脚是挂着满足的笑意。

  
  
「这是…」

  
  
周子瑜在一旁呆呆的看着，正在思索期间，头忽地传来剧痛。忍不住抱着头跪在地上，待她再次抬起头时，发现场景又回到了白色一片，不同的是，她清楚知道眼前的地方是医院内部。

  
  
「哒哒哒哒哒….」一阵急促的脚步声引起了周子瑜的注意，她看见那个长发女孩一脸着急的跑来，脸上写满了担忧，看到医生从某个房间走出来，她像看见救命稻草般冲上前死命的抓着那大白袍，嘴巴一张一合的不知道在说什么。在看见医生沉默的摇了摇头后，整个人随即无助地跌坐在地上。

  
  
看到这里，剧烈的头痛再次向周子瑜袭来，「！」猛的坐了起身，一下子看见了熟悉的床铺。举手抹去额上豆大的汗珠，喃喃自语，「梦吗…」随手拿过长期放在床柜上备用的止痛药和水吞了下去，看了看时间，再看看镜子里自己糟糕透了的模样，果断地决定跷半天的课。

  
  
拿起换洗用的衣物，走到浴室打算洗掉一身的的汗水。待周子瑜整顿好一切踏出家门后已经接近中午时段了。

  
  
看着远处那大大的紫藤校徽，脑海里不自觉地浮起了那个人埋头苦干的身影，『她应该还没有吃吧？ 』

  
想到此处，便迈步拐进旁边的巷子，向着面包店进发。只一心想着给那人买哪种包的周子瑜，却没注意到不远处的一伙小混混从她一出现后就把不怀好意的视线锁定在她身上。

  
  
「会长！我们的纸快要用没了。」正在点算部室用品的妮妮向名井南报告道。

  
  
「纸没了会很麻烦呢…」名井南歪着脑袋想了想，「这样好了，午膳时间还有一点，我出去把缺的东西都采购回来吧。」顺便买点什么填填肚子，真的快要饿死了。

  
  
「咦这样好吗？要不我们去就好了。」别的成员们提议。

  
  
「你们不都有事务在身吗？我去就好，把清单给我吧。」

  
  
此刻双手捧着一大堆纸以及文具的名井南开始有点后悔刚才怎么不多叫一个人来帮忙了，因捧着的东西太高都快要遮挡了自己的视线，而且手快要断了！欲哭无泪的走着走着，却突然听见不远处传来了一点吵闹声，艰难地抽出脑袋向声音来源看去，却看到了意想不到的身影。

  
  
「周同学？」

  
  
周子瑜面无表情地看着面前把自己去路把堵住了的几个小混混，心内只想着要快点过去买面包，根本没把他们放在眼内。

  
  
看着这个高挑的美丽女学生毫无反应的站着，带头的小混混猥琐的笑着：「小学妹，上学的时间在外面干嘛呢？要不要跟哥哥们玩耍玩耍？」听着这俗套非常的台词，周子瑜扯了扯嘴角，「没空，让开。」

  
  
「哟哟，还是个小冰山美人儿呢，哥可喜欢了！」

  
  
忍耐程度快要到了极限，就在此刻，一把柔柔的，轻轻的声音赫然响起，「周同学，你在这里干什么？」

  
回过头，只见那好听的声音的主人辛苦地把捧着的东西放到地上，然后再回头的时候，才看到原来周子瑜并不是一个人，不明所以的问，「咦，这些人是谁？」

  
  
「呵呵呵呵，今天还真是老子的好日子呀，一下子来了两个大美人。」小混混老大看著名井南晈好的脸容，伸出手就想要把她给拉过去。

  
  
伸到一半，却突然被一股强而有力的力量给抓住，一时间竟动弹不得。

  
  
周子瑜用责备似的眼神看了看还在状况外的名井南，随即伸出另一只手把她整个人给拉到自己背后。别过头轻轻的对身后人说，「好好躲着。」

  
就算再迟钝也意识到这里正在发生什么事情了，名井南有点担心的看着周子瑜，手也不自觉的抓紧了她身前人的衣角。

  
  
手被周子瑜抓得吃痛的混混哎呀哎呀的叫着，「好痛！你们还愣着干么？给我打呀！」

  
  
听罢，其余四人立即就向周子瑜冲去。

  
  
施力把名井南向后推了一段距离，周子瑜迅即迎了上去。

  
  
就在那一刹那，名井南看见周子瑜的双眼之中出现了她从未见过的眼神，一时间竟有看着一头凶恶的猛兽的错觉。

  
  
那时的名井南并不知道，在她眼前的这个周子瑜，便是她从未见过的，传闻中的那个「恶魔」。

**7  
**

  
自从学姊妹制度实行了之后，凑崎纱夏与金多贤几乎形影不离，凑崎纱夏从第一眼看见这个笑起来傻傻的学妹就很有好感，看到她常常顶着一张呆呆的脸看着自己，不知道为什么就会有上前咬她一口的冲动。

  
  
因为凑崎纱夏是学生会的副会长，金多贤很多时候都会自告奋勇的到学生会当义工，而目的当然是为了更加亲近她那可爱的学姊啦。这天午膳金多贤如常来到了学生会部室，没走几步就被人突然的拉了过去，还放肆的在自己的脸上乱捏一通，不用想也知道来人是谁，「凑崎学姊…我的脸要被你玩坏啦…」嘴上虽然这么说，可金多贤现在的心情是暗爽的。

  
  
「噗…哈哈哈哈…」看着金多贤艺术的表情，凑崎纱夏的心情也愉悦了起来，「谁叫我们小豆腐长得白白嫩嫩的，这不引人犯罪嘛。」说罢还意犹未尽的搓了搓那人衰怨的小脸。

  
  
「凑崎学姊，等会再给你慢慢捏，」金多贤拿起手上的两个便当，「现在先吃饭好不好？」因为知道凑崎纱夏也常常像名井南一样忙得忘记吃饭，她便特意着家里多弄一个便当，免得饿坏了这只萌萌的大柴犬。

  
  
看着凑崎纱夏津津有味的吃着她带来的便当，金多贤满足的笑了起来。吃着吃着，金多贤边吃边往四周瞧，「怎么了？」凑崎纱夏不解的看着她的举动。 「没有，只是想看看子瑜在不在，今早都没看见她，好像是跷课了。」金多贤解释着。

  
  
话题来到了周子瑜的身上，凑崎纱夏的好奇心立马被提了起来，「说起来，你都不会怕吗？和周子瑜在一起。」

  
  
听到这个问题，金多贤的脸少有的认真起来，「说实话，子瑜本身并不难相处，就是性格冷淡了点…只是…」

  
  
「只是什么？」凑崎纱夏大大的眼睛眨巴眨巴的看着金多贤，示意她说下去。

  
  
「只是发生过一件事后，她…就变了…平常不会看出来，但只要看过她动手，就知道那件事对她的影响有多大。」说到这里，金多贤不免哆嗦。只看过一次周子瑜的打斗场面，到现在还是觉得好可怕。

  
  
而这触目惊心的画面，现在全都映入了名井南的眼帘之中。

  
  
在周子瑜步前迎上那些小混混一刻起，她整个人的气场就改变了，眼神变得锐利无比，目光所到之处都会令对方忍不住战栗，这种目光不像在看人，倒是像看着猎物一般。

  
  
小混混们当然也注意到了周子瑜的变化，这刻才惊觉自己好像惹上了什么不得了的人物，可眼见对方只有一人，还是个女的，自己这边足足五个大男人，有什么可怕的？也就壮起了胆子。

  
  
在前冲得最快离周子瑜最近的小混混举起拳头用尽力量的朝她的脸挥打过去，意想不到的事情就这样发生了。周子瑜完全没有动，也没有闪避，就这样硬生生的受了这一拳，拳头的后劲使得她踉跄的退了几步，脸也别过了一边。

  
  
出拳的混混没想到事情竟然这么顺利，一时间愣在了原地。

「周同学！」看到这一幕的名井南吓得惊呼起来。正想要做些什么的时候，竟听到周子瑜笑了起来，「呵呵…真痛呢…」手抚着脸，感受着灸热的触感。

  
  
  
周子瑜重新站直，脸上挂着让人难以捉摸的笑容，接着突然以瞬雷不及掩耳的速度踏前，一手揪起了刚刚出手的混混，另一只手则毫不留情地瞄准对方的头部给予了致命一击。只听到一声拳头与骨头碰撞的聱音，当周子瑜松开了她的左手后，原来被揪着的人的身体立即就颓软的倒了在地上，不省人事。

  
  
整个变故实在发生得太快，待众人反应过来后，才一涌而上要为同伴报仇。周子瑜一步一步踏向前，面对着对方的攻击，完全都没有躲没有避，狠狠的用身体承接了所有疼痛，脸上的笑容依然不减，整个人散发出一股恐怖摄人的气势。捕足到了空隙，提起手肘就往身边人的腹部撃去，对方也当场跪倒在地上，再也站不起来。

  
  
不管有多少拳头落在自己身上，不管身上已充满着无数的伤痕，周子瑜依旧屹立不倒，每次出手都只有一击，却也足以把对方打成重伤，可见其威力之巨大。

（不好意思，我重看到这儿忍不住想要吐槽了，我这是写了个一拳超人周子瑜？太牛逼了！）

  
  
很快，只剩下一开始带头的混混在周子瑜面前颤抖着，看了看倒在地上的伙伴们，想起女孩就像是要自我毁灭般的打架方式，脚早已抖得不似人形，『这家伙是怪兽吗？ ！简直是疯了吧！ 』

  
  
  
  
『不会…再让我身边的人受到伤害了。 』

  
  
  
周子瑜现在的眼神看不出一丝情感，只见她举步走到最后一个早以怕得不懂移动混混身前，抓起了他的衣领，缓缓的把他逼到了墙壁处，剩下的手抓住了对方的头，准备把他砸到墙上施以最后一击。在她手上的混混猜到了她的意图，吓得眼泪都出来了，紧紧闭上了眼睛，绝望地等待自己的终结。  
  
  
  
就在周子瑜抓着那人的头部慢慢提了起来准备了结一切时，一把急切的声音突然传进了她的耳中。

  
  
「周子瑜！不要！」

  
  
停下了手中动作，同时感受到一股温暖从后包围了自己，只听见身后人那熟悉的，柔柔的细语，「已经没事了，没事了。」在一旁的名井南看着周子瑜一副想要杀人的架势，意识到她接下来的可怕举动，也不顾其他了，冲上前紧紧抱着她，阻止她犯下大错。

  
  
愣了愣，周子瑜扭头看到名井南紧闭着的眼睛，抱着自己的双手，理智随之被唤回来了大半，原来紧紧揪着混混的手渐渐放松，眼神也不再有刚才的凶狠，而是回到了平常的状态。

  
  
冷冷的看了看眼前的人，淡淡的的道，「今天还真是你的好日子，走吧。」

  
  
听到这句说话混混如同死里逃生般，很快地扶着同伴们连滚带爬的逃走了。

  
  
待人都走后，周子瑜和名井南还是维持着刚刚的姿态，周子瑜默默拿掉了抱在身上的手慢慢转过身来面对名井南，看到她脸上还没有缓过来的惊慌，伸手把她脸上乱糟糟的发丝整理好，「吓到了吧，对不起。」

  
  
名井南抬起头看着这个自己熟悉的周子瑜，仿佛刚才看到的那个残暴的人只是幻象，摇了摇头。

  
  
目光停留在眼前人的身上，注意到了她满身的伤痕，脸上也充斥着瘀伤，心不知为何揪动了一下，比起害怕，更多的是担忧。 「你受伤了，我们回去找校医。」说着便要拉起她的手向学校的方向走去。

  
  
「等一下。」周子瑜微微用力抓住了名井南的手，「你在这不要动。」说完便扭头走去，留下名井南一脸的疑惑。

  
  
没过多久，周子瑜重新出现在名井南的视线之中，手里却多了点东西。

  
  
只见她默默的走到感到莫名奇妙的名井南身前，然后把手中的东西递了过去。

  
  
接下了递过来的东西，定睛一看，「咦？面包？」抬起头不解的看着眼前人。

  
  
「你还没吃吧？本是就是想着来这里给你买的。」

  
  
名井南看看手上的面包，再看看一脸『快吃啊』的某人，内心有什么在暖暖的在流动。这个大笨蛋！

  
  
回程的时候，虽然名井南坚持要自己把学生会的东西捧回去，理由是不可以让伤者干活，可在看到眼前的人就只企鹅般跌跌撞撞的模样，周子瑜叹了口气，还是忍不住上前拿走了她大半的东西，「你就别逞强了。」说完便大步向前走。

  
  
  
「喂！等等我！」

  
  
  
「说起来，我可以不要去校医那吗？这些伤很快就……」

  
  
  
「不‧行‧这是学姊的命令。」

  
  
  
难道学妹就没人权吗！不公平！周子瑜脸上少有的出现了微微委屈的表情。

  
  
名井南用眼角瞟了瞟某人的小样，脑内浮起了不久前像变了个人似的周子瑜，默默思索着，『到底是什么使得她做出这么不要命的事情来？ 』那时候在一旁看着的她，在周子瑜的眼神之中捕捉到了一丝道不明白的情绪，硬要说的话就像是……...悔恨？

**8**

  
  
两人徐徐回到学校，一路上的学生们看到她们的会长竟与周子瑜貌似很亲密的走在一起，而那个万年冰山的不良学生此刻看起来竟柔和了不少，尤其在看著名井南的时候，眼神中的冰冷好像都融化了，不禁让人好奇名井南到底使了什么法子令不受控制的周子瑜现在甘愿乖乖的捧着一大堆东西跟着她走。

  
  
周子瑜身上那显眼的伤势也理所当然的引起了触目，一时间学生们都因为眼前的景像而交头接耳，议论纷纷。

  
  
待她们终于在众人的目光之下回到了学生会活动室，只见周子瑜才一踏进去，一个她经常嫌弃的声音立即就响了起来，「呀！周子瑜！你到哪去了！又打架了？」  
  
  
金多贤完本好端端地在和她的凑崎学姊上演着「你喂我一口我喂你一口」的肉麻喂食play，却没想到看到满身伤痕的周子瑜就这样若无其事地走了进来，嘴角的饭粒还没来得及抹掉就站起来向周子瑜大踏步走去。

  
  
一旁的凑崎纱夏跟着金多贤的视线看过去，眼神流露着担忧的看著名井南，「小南，发生什么事了？没事吧？」

  
  
给了凑崎纱夏一个安心的微笑，名井南摇了摇头，「我没事…只是周同学…」回头看看那个被金多贤缠着责备一番的某人，只见她呆呆的不知道在想些什么。

  
  
「你看看你！弄得满身都是伤！(*!@&(*&#@...(下删一千字)...」虽然周子瑜是时常都会有新的伤痕出现在身上没错，可这次金多贤看出来比以前的都严重得多，她知道周子瑜一定是茅足了劲才会把自己弄成这样。

  
  
周子瑜面对着金多贤的叠叠不休，耳朵却听不进一个字，全被金多贤嘴边那醒目的大大的饭粒给分散了注意，看着她在面前晃来晃去的，好生碍眼。待金多贤终于等止了晃动，她这才举起手指着她的嘴道，  
  
  
「有东西。」  
  
  
本来还奇怪怎么周子瑜一直盯着自己的嘴看，知道了原因的金多贤忍不知大叫，「呀！你有在听我说话吗！」

  
  
「好了好了， 」凑崎纱夏这时悄悄走过来把粘在金多贤嘴边的饭粒给抹掉，「你就别这么生气了，周同学现在不是好好的吗？」说完还不忘摸了摸那鼓起腮帮子生着气的白豆腐。被摸了的白豆腐瞬间心情变得美滋滋的，气就消了。

  
  
闹剧好不容易结束，名井南心里还一直念着周子瑜身上的伤，没多想便牵起那小木头，向凑崎纱夏交代了一声就拉着周子瑜走了出去。

  
  
目睹这一幕的金多贤目瞪口呆，下巴都快要掉到地上了。子瑜竟然就这样让人牵了？根据过往经验，每次她尝试牵周子瑜的手，后果都非常惨烈。现在竟然如此轻易的被名井学姊给牵走了！难道周子瑜也是重色轻友的那一类人吗！果然对着美人就是没有抵抗力！周子瑜也一样！

  
  
在一旁看着金多贤颜表情的凑崎纱夏笑了起来，这孩子就会把所有的内心戏全都表现在脸上，轻轻的把脸靠过去她，甜甜的气息打在对方耳上， 「怎么？你也想牵手吗？」满意的看着眼前的耳朵续渐渐得红通通的，笑意更甚了。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
被名井南一把拉走的周子瑜没有说话，只是静静的任由名井南领着她走。  
  
  
目光停留在对方的背上，再来到两人紧握着的手上。此时此刻的周子瑜才发现一向讨厌别人亲近自己的她，对著名井南的接近竟没一丝的抗拒。脑海里随之浮起了刚才名并南紧抱着自己的影像，那股让人安心的温暖现在正同样地透过她的手传递过来。  
  
  
清晰的感受到了心脏不正常的跃动，周子瑜不知道自己到底是怎么了。就这样放空着脑袋随著名井南到达了学校的医疗室。  
  
  
才刚踏进去，扑鼻而来属于医院的味道令周子瑜清秀的眉很快的皱成一团。注意到周子瑜的异样，名井南轻轻的把她带到白床上坐好，轻柔的摸了摸眼前大孩子的头，哄道，「很快就好了，忍耐一下。」看着那快要柔出水来的眼神，周子瑜微微别过头去沉默着，算是默许了。

  
  
得到周子瑜的同意，名井南在医疗室里四处晃了晃，却没发现校医的踪迹，无奈下只好径自拿过医疗箱再回到周子瑜的面前。凭着曾经上过急救课的经验，名井南现在打算亲自替眼前人处理伤口。  
  
  
只见她轻轻的用夹子夹着经消毒的棉花，左手把周子瑜的脸扶着，然后仔仔细细的替她脸上的伤口续一消毒。

  
  
两人之间的距离非常接近，名井南身上独有的气息把周子瑜团团围住，『很好闻的味道…』，禁不住抬眼看着眼前人，名井南专注认真的神色看得周子瑜愣住，好像从没有在这么近的距离观察过对方的脸，周子瑜发觉从这个角度来看，名井南真的是美极了。一双明眸微垂，细密的睫毛微微颤动，唇不时的抿着，额前的发丝因着角度也垂了下来，更添几分秀丽。  
  
  
周子瑜看着这张脸庞不禁出神，左手不自觉的扬起，把她垂下来的发丝轻柔的撩到她的耳后。这一举动吸引了本来专注着手上工作的人，微微动了动，视线便不偏不移的对上了那出神的目光。

  
  
大概是已到了上课时间，现在医疗室的四周都安静非常，只有微风吹动纸张的细微声响，在这么近的距离之中，两人的呼吸声亦变得异常清晰。周子瑜和名井南就这么对视着，大家都没有动作。这似曾相识的情况，从第一次见面到现在，两人之间好像有什么在续渐改变。

  
  
感觉到一丝暧昧的氛围，名井南赶紧低下头，把手上的棉花放到一旁，改而拿起绷带开始替周子瑜包扎伤口。

  
  
「学姊。」

  
  
听到周子瑜罕有的称呼，名井南想起来这家伙打从认识开始就没喊过自己一声「学姊」，于是便疑惑的看着她。

  
  
「你的脸，红了。」说着还不忘用手指了指眼前人的小脸。

  
  
「//////////」紧张的用力一捏。

  
  
「唔！」闷哼一声，无语的看著名井南一把捏着自己受伤的手，周子瑜用她的小眼神控诉着。

  
  
「活该。」名井南嗔道。谁让你多口。

  
  
不敢再多说什么，周子瑜乖乖的让名井南把她的伤口都包扎好。

  
  
不一会儿，「搞定了！」名井南满意的看着自己的杰作，顺着她的视线低头看去，只见双手充斥着白色的绷带，一脸黑线的看着把自己快要包成木乃伊的人，周子瑜无奈的叹了口气。正打算下床离开，却没想到被名井南又按了下来。

  
  
周子瑜不解的看著名井南，对方的双手牢牢的按在自己双肩上，脸上挂着一副认真的表情。

  
  
「周同学，答应我，以后都不要再打架了，好不好？」见识过那场面的名井南到现在还心有余悸，在替周子瑜处理伤口时又再忆起了眼前人那自杀般的行为，害怕她再次伤害自己，便鼓起勇气说了这么一句话。

  
  
「……..」

  
  
看著名井南眼里流露出的担忧，周子瑜脱口而出，「好。」她不知道自己是不是真的做得到，但至少很肯定的是，她不想要看到眼前人脸上有着那种表情。

  
  
没想到周子瑜竟然就这样答应了，名井南脸上扬起了浅浅的笑。

  
  
果然笑着的名井南最好看，周子瑜默默的想。

/

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**9**

  
距离新制度实行以后第一个考试越来越接近，举目看去不难看到「一双一对」的学姊妹们充斥着整个校园。

  
  
而一直公务繁忙的学生会会长和副会长正在苦恼着，日常课后能认真的替她们的小学妹补习的时间实在太少了，这样下去着实对学妹们的学习帮助不大。

  
  
凑崎纱夏整理着文件，突然灵机一触，把食指举了起来看著名井南，「呐，我们来弄个温习日吧，怎么样？」

  
就这样，在星期天这么个美好的假日早晨，周子瑜没有在温暖的床铺上和周公下棋，反而正站在车站前等待着她的名井学姊。呆望着人来人往的风景，不禁懒洋洋的打了个悠长的呵欠。

  
  
身边突然响起了「咔擦」一声，大概是什么人在拍照吧？没有在意的周子瑜继续张望着那人的身影，却不想又听见了一声「噗。」咦，这个声音….这下终于吸引了周子瑜的注意力，往声源看去，赫然看见自己正等着的名井南正一副憋着笑的模样拿着手机，看见了周子瑜投过来的视线，「啊…早安，周同学。」慌张的把手中电话收到了身后。

  
  
挑了挑眉，周子瑜默默的走到了名井南的身前，缓慢的弯下身子哄到了名井南的面前，「周…周同学？」名井南看着那张续渐放大的脸庞，身体不禁僵住了。看到了眼前人微红的脸颊，周子瑜微微的扯了扯嘴角，手也趁机跷到了名井南的背后，瞬间的，那只手机就到了周子瑜的手上。

  
  
看着周子瑜面无表情的看着手机的萤幕，此刻的名井南冷汗直冒，快要吓死了。其实名井南老早的就到达了车站，只是因为出口的位置不一样，导致周子瑜看不见她。而她则在刚步出来就看到了那直挺挺的身姿，这天的周子瑜没有剺着平常的校服，而是换上了一身中性的打扮。

长长的秀发束到脑后，上身穿着全黑的外套，下身衬着简约的牛仔裤，整个人散发出一股莫名的帅气感。 

  
  
  
正准备走上前打招呼，却没想到周子瑜竟慢慢张大了嘴打起了呵欠来。名井南新奇的看着周子瑜的表情变化，原来这人还是会有正常人的样子啊！这样想着，连忙拿起了手机就想要把这难得的一幕给纪录下来。可是在看到成品后却憋不住笑，最终导致了现在这样的局面。

  
  
周子瑜看着手机萤幕中眼睛眯成一条缝嘴巴张得大大的自己，再瞧了瞧那一脸惶恐的某人，少有的突然起了恶作剧的念头。没有表露出任何想法，周子瑜面不改色的把手机塞回了名井南的手中，「我们走吧。」随后便从身前人手里拿过了她的袋子扭头便走。

  
  
咦咦？不敢相信周子瑜竟会毫无反应，名井南反应过来后连忙三步拼着两步的追上前去，「等一下，我的包很重！你伤还没有全好，还是我自己来吧。」

  
  
被名井南这么一说的周子瑜这才察觉到手上这袋子还真不是一般的重，「这里面都装着什么？」

  
  
「给你做的练习呀~」

  
  
「……… 」

  
  
这一天才刚开始，可是周子瑜已经有了想要回家的心。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
没一会儿，两人已经来到了这次温习日举行的场地，金多贤的家。

  
  
「你们可来了！」打开门看到了门前站着的两人，金多贤对名井南点了点头，一把抓过了周子瑜，脸上扬着显而易见的雀跃，「人齐了喔，平井学姊和凑崎学姊都在里面了。」连在放假的日子也能看见美美的凑崎学姊，金多贤此刻的兴奋已经不能用言语来形容了。

  
  
众人围坐在金多贤房间中的桌子旁，纷纷打开了课本准备开始「地狱式」的恶补。

  
  
「啊啊啊~~到底为什么我会出现在这里啦！」平井桃看着满桌子的练习，再看看眼前一双一对的4个人，郁闷的一头栽到了桌上。

  
  
斜视着平井桃，名井南没好气的道，「谁叫你老不用功，上次当掉几科了？」一旁的凑崎纱夏也用笔戳了戳那颗脑筋，「再不好好补回来就不能一起毕业了哟。」

  
  
「呜………」听到此处，平井桃认命的把头重新抬了起来，一脸不情不愿的开始做起了练习。

  
  
只是认真没一会儿，平井桃很快就就把自己从书堆中解放出来，先休息一下吧，对自己这么说着。然后便满意地放松着精神这里看看那里看看。 (这才15分钟啊桃大姊…)

  
  
很快，平井桃的注意力全到了坐在自己两旁的4人身上去。

  
  
『啧啧，小南和周同学头靠得真近，哟，还抓小手了….』

  
  
『那个白豆腐今天怎么一直脸红红的…生病了吗…那诡异的娇羞笑是怎么回事….』

  
  
『那个传说中的不良也不咋地啊…很体贴的样子嘛还会帮别人整理头发呢….果然传闻什么的都不可信…』

  
  
『咦，小南耳朵怎么红了，这里很热吗？ 』

  
  
『纱夏今天看起来特别有兴致的样子…温习有这么的令人兴奋吗？果然学霸的世界是理解不来的….』

  
  
等一下…为什么看着看着突然感到了一股莫名悲催的孤独….

  
  
…..还是继续温习好了。

  
  
没有察觉平井桃独自上演的内心戏，名井南专注的指周子瑜解着题。之前她就发现，眼前这孩子其实头脑很聪明，很多时候解说一遍后就立即懂了，只是不知道为什么对学习总是一副毫不在乎的样子。眼看她现在出现了少有认真的模样，名井南忍不住欣慰的笑了起来。

  
  
「这个是A吧？」周子瑜把确定的答案圈了起来，过了片刻却没等到回应，抬起头来就看到了名井南那意味不明的笑容，「怎么了？」

  
  
「嗯~没什么。 」名井南摇了摇头，拿起笔轻轻的在周子瑜圈起来的答案旁打了个勾，「答对了哦。」

  
  
时间飞逝，转眼间便迎来了黄昏。

  
  
金多贤看了看时间，仰起身子伸了个大大的懒腰，「时候也不早了，大家留下来吃晚饭吧？先休息一会好了。」

  
在学姊旁边的时间过得还真快啊。

  
  
一致接受了金多贤的提议，众人都放了下笔准备好好休息一会。

  
  
周子瑜和金多贤一起到外面帮忙将罗晚饭的，正打算回到房间让其余的学姊们出去吃饭，却意外的看到那只小小的名井学姊早已把上半秒趴在身后的床上甜甜的睡着了。

  
  
小心的走到她旁边蹲下来，犹豫着要不要把她给叫醒，凑崎纱夏的声音却忽然从旁边传来，「小南她很累了吧。」转过头看到她正心疼的看著名井南，「她一直以来都很累呢….」

  
  
不明所以的看着凑崎纱夏，正打算问个明白，刚张开的嘴又被金多贤把大嗓门给打断了，「凑崎学姊！吃饭啰！」

  
  
听到呼唤后的凑崎纱夏笑了笑，经过周子瑜身旁的时候轻轻的拍了拍她的肩膀，然后就步出了房间。

  
  
目送着凑崎纱夏的离去，周子瑜的注意力又回到了那熟睡的人身上，没考虑太久，就轻轻的把她给抱了起来放到了床上，顺手的拿起被子轻柔的覆盖在她娇小的身上，自己则坐在床边，脑海里回想着刚才凑崎纱夏所说的话，呆呆的出神。

  
  
「咦？子瑜和名井学姊呢？」只见凑崎纱夏一人的身影，金多贤不免好奇的问。

  
  
凑崎纱夏浅浅的笑着，把食指举到了唇边，「嘘…她们晚点才来。」

  
  
而那个平井桃呢？从听到有饭吃开始老早的就待在饭桌上了….现在正大口大口的把饭菜往嘴里塞呢。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
最后待名井南醒来后饭都已经吃完了，吃了几口周子瑜替她留下来的饭菜，也就收拾好东西和其他人一起回家去了。

  
  
就在回家的途中突然感受到了手机的震动，把它拿起来一看，随即整个人哭笑不得。

  
  
只见自己的手机屏幕不知道何时被人掉了包，现在显示在萤幕上的竟是自己在金多贤床上睡得正香的模样。

  
  
一条讯息在主页闪烁着。

  
  
「周同学：

  
  
扯平了。 」

  
  
  
同一时间在不同地方拿着手机的两人，

  
  
脸上却不知道为什么同时挂着一丝微笑。

  
  
**10**

「叮当～叮当～」难熬的课堂随着钟声的结束而宣告告一段落。看了眼挂在墙上的时钟，周子瑜很自然地一把拿过了做好的练习本就往学生会活动室前进。

  
  
「啊周同学！来找会长吗？她今天有社团活动哦！」看到周子瑜的到来，妮妮不用想就知道她是来找名井南的，手指着运动场旁边的大楼向来人示意。

  
  
自周子瑜她一一恐吓过其他社团的干部后，显然得到了显着的效果，莫须有的工作变少了，会长大人的空余时间就自然多了，现在也终于可以稍稍回归到了社团活动中。得到了指示后周子瑜便迈步向弓道场走去。

  
  
「刷」的一声拉开了大门，影入眼帘的是一个个穿着整齐弓道服的女生严谨地一字排开，各自拿着弓箭准备着。而其余的社员刚屈膝坐于后方，整个环境很宁静，只有一些很细微的低语声。

  
  
社员们对周子瑜的对来是感到惊讶的，可是暹也没有声张，只是默默的注意着她的一举一动。

  
  
没有理会外来的目光，周子瑜搜索着那个矮小的身影，最终在站立着的十个女生旁边发现了她。只见她也穿着一底一样的蓝白色弓道服，一板一眼地替社员调整好准备姿态，调整完毕后刚向后站一步，用坚决的语气吐出一个字，「放！」一声令下，十箭齐发。

  
  
脸上依然挂着严肃的表情，显然对刚刚社员们的表现不太满意，走到一旁拿起了自己的弓箭再回到靶前，「我来示范一次。」

  
  
听到名井南的说话，众人马上期待的把视线都投到了她的身上。

  
  
只见她左手持弓，右手持箭，双脚踏开，做出了执弓的基本姿势。其后，看准标靶搭箭上弦，聚精会神的慢慢把弓拉开。场内鸦雀无声，所有人都不自觉地屏息以待，生怕稍有噪音便会影响了此刻如此集中的名井南。

  
  
轻轻吐了一口气，名井南瞬息松开持箭的右手，把箭射出。弓箭从她手上呼啸而过，「啪」的一声，正中靶心。

  
  
看过名井南的示范后，社员们无不赞叹，边拍着手边交头接耳，「果然是会长大人啊！帅死了…」「十项全能不是乱说的…」「哎呀看看那个完美的侧面…」

  
  
这些说话周子瑜常常于校园里早有耳闻，可是亲眼目睹还是头一回。这家伙还真是什么都做得很出色，可是，要做到这样的境界，背后的付出必然更加巨大吧？

  
  
到底在躲在这个完美的名井南背后，真正的那个她，是个怎样的人呢？

  
  
放松了姿态回过头，名井南这才看到那个与这里相比显得格格不入、呆立着的身影，本来绷着的脸也转眼间化成了笑容。

  
  
走到周子瑜身前，只穿着白色袜子的她此时看起来比平常更矮了一些，仰着头看着身前人，「你怎么来了？」

  
  
看到名井南的到来，周子瑜的手又再次很自然地扬了起来替她整理发丝，另一只手则把手中拿着的练习本举了起来摇了摇，「都做好了。」

  
  
「咦咦！这么快！」同样自然地接受周子瑜贴心的举动，名井南拿过了练习翻看着，答案栏里的的确确填满了属于周子瑜的清秀字迹，不禁惊讶。

  
  
「所以我接下来几天可以先休息了？」周子瑜道出了来意。

  
  
「谁说的？还有更多的在等着你哦，周子瑜同学。」眨了眨眼睛，名井南笑着回答。

  
  
「………」

  
  
还打算再说什么争取一下，身后的大门却突然被拉开，一个少女冲了进来就是一句，「白兰女高的人来了！」然后没头没脑的又跑走了。

  
  
经她这么一喊，本来安静的弓道社社员都一下子炸了锅，名井南看着她们这个样子不禁觉得好笑，「好了好了，大家都散了吧，今天就到这里了。」

  
  
听到名井南的发言，女孩们无不兴奋的冲去更衣，而名井南示意周子瑜在原地等着，也一同走到更衣室去。

  
  
换好衣服的女孩们一窝峰的离开了弓道场，周子瑜隐约听到她们嘴上说着什么比赛…什么俞大人似的东西…正疑惑着，名井南换过衣服后又回到了自己身前，双手自然而然的挽着周子瑜的手臂，「我们也走吧。」

  
  
没有在意身旁人亲密的举动，此刻的她更在意另一点，「去哪？」

  
  
边走边拉着周子瑜的胳膊， 「体育馆啊，看桃的比赛。」

**11**

若不是周子瑜头脑很清晰的知道自己还身处于紫藤女子学园的体育馆内，她还真的会以会走到了哪个男子团体的演唱会会场。只见馆内视线所到之处都遍布了人群，其壮观程度直逼世界级赛事的盛况。

  
  
被名井南挽到了一个位置，竟看到金多贤和凑崎纱夏老早的就坐在了位子上，手上还拿着爆米花一副有好戏可看的模样。看到两人的到来，连忙招着手，「这里这里，快来，比赛快要开始了。」金多贤说着还不知道从什么地方拿出了另一筒爆米花递给了周子瑜。

  
  
云里云外的周子瑜此时终于忍不住询问，「什么比赛？」换来的是周遭诧异的眼神，像在看着哪个深山野人似的。

  
  
率先问口解答周子瑜疑问的是正吃爆米花吃得香的凑崎纱夏，「周同学你不知道？每年我们学校和白兰女高的人都会举行一场篮球部的友谊赛。」

  
  
不知道从多少年前开始就有这么一个传统在，每年两校的篮球社都会举行一场友谊赛，而因为两方都是学界篮球首屈一指的队伍，其可观性非常之高。虽名义上为友谊赛，可这场比赛的规模和认真程度却是与真正的学界篮球比赛无异，两方之间的火药味亦非常浓重，久而久之，白兰女高X紫藤女子学园这场每年一度的世纪篮球比赛便成了万众期待的一项盛事。而因着周子瑜从前那孤僻的行事作风，这场「盛事」她是从未参与过的，所以现在才会露出了疑问。

  
  
金多贤点了点头，一手抓起了一把爆米花就往嘴塞，接着解说，「平井学姊是篮球社的社长啊，我们当然要来支持她一下，这里有一半的人都是来看她的。」

  
  
那另一半呢？此话还没来的及说出口，就被一阵震耳欲聋的尖叫声给打断了。

  
  
「看！！！王子殿下来！！！」

  
  
「俞大人今天也好帅！！！！」

  
  
「俞学姊我爱你！！！！」

  
  
看着场内女生那癫狂的样子，周子瑜也大概猜得到现在带头从馆内休息室走出来的短发女生就是那「另一半」了。

  
  
注意到周子瑜的目光落到了球场上，名井南在旁边给她说明着，「那个短发的女生叫俞定延，是白兰那边的社长，在和桃子的两次对垒中都嬴了，可是桃子最大的敌人哦。」

  
  
目光琐定在在球场上热着身的俞定延，有着一副好看的容颜，留着清爽的短发她给人一种阳光率直的感觉，就是那种天生带着光环吸引女生的人吧，看自己学校那些女同学的反应也对她的人气略知一二。

  
  
又是一阵尖叫声，这次周子瑜知道是熟悉的人出现了。

  
  
「平井学姊！！！！！加油！！」

  
  
「平井学姊！！！这里有猪脚！！！！」

  
  
「平井学姊！！！猪脚爱你哟！！！！」

  
  
………..不过这是哪门子的呐喊……

  
  
随着比赛将要正式开始，两方人马都各自就定位，而各方的社长刚站在开球位置对立着，一阵火药味立即覆盖了场馆。不得不说虽然平井桃平常为人呆萌呆萌的，但一认真起来的模样却是充满气势，而此时的她更加可以说是杀气腾腾。

  
  
裁判把哨子放到嘴里，气氛立即变紧张，「哔！」的一声落下，对立着的两人同时腾空而起，平井桃显然跳得略胜一筹，手迅速的把球拍到自己场上准备抢攻。

  
  
紫藤的抢攻成功了，观众们都在欢呼。周子瑜想要专注的继续看，却发现很难做到。  
  
  
  
因为身旁的某人正随着比赛的进展做着各种反应，紧张的时候紧紧的抱着自己的手臂；入球了高与的时候就抓着自己晃啊晃的；看着看着软软的身体就这么靠到了自己身上，这还叫人怎么专心的看球赛！  
  
  
另一边厢，此刻的平井桃正运着球想尽办法的要跷过眼前那烦人的俞定延。可是无论她怎么走位、假动作，她依然把自己守得死死的，那该死的脸还在笑。这是在嘲笑我吗！却没想到一个晃神，球就被俞定延一下子挑走，场上的动向又一次逆转。

  
  
『可恶！这次一定要嬴她！ 』平井桃的眼中快要喷出火来了。

  
  
赛事很快到了白热化阶段，距离结束还有三分钟，双方分数也只有毫厘之差：

  
  
白兰84 : 紫藤82

  
  
看了看分数牌，时间所剩无多，平井桃决定放手一搏。

  
  
站在三分线外，曲起身子，再纵身一跃，双手用尽力气把球射出，而自己刚在那一跳后跌坐到了地上。看到此举，观众席也传出了惊呼。

  
  
平井桃这一球劲度与角度均属完美，正当大家都以为此球必进的时候，一个身影出现了。可以看出来俞定延老早就猜想到了平井桃这个行动，基乎同时的也在不远处用尽力量跳起，伸出右手直直的，竟把那球狠狠的给拍掉了！

  
  
随着球堕到地上，「哔！」的一声也宣告球赛结束，84对82，白兰女高仅以两分之差夺得了是次友谊赛的胜利。

  
  
知道了结果，平井桃没有站起来，坐在地上颓然的低着头，她终究还是输了。

  
  
正在沮丧着，突然一只手伸到了自己面前，抬头一看，是那烦人鬼，「下次学界再见面要加把劲哦，不然还是会输的。」这么说着，笑上又挂着那一副阳光的笑容。

  
  
呀！这又是在嘲笑我吗！  
  
  
「哼！」的一声拍掉了那只手，平井桃站了起来气冲冲的就坐到了场边的椅子上，气死人了！  
  
  
「我要吃猪脚！」  
  
  
此话一出，顿时四方八面的猪脚都出现在平井桃的面前。一边狠狠的吃着，一边嘴上小声的念「可恶的俞定延…该死的俞定延….」她现在想必把所有的猪脚都当成了俞定延来吃。

  
  
俞定延尴尬的把被拍掉的手放到了脑后抓了抓脑袋，无奈地叹了一口气，唉，又搞砸了。怎么每次向她示好都会惹她生气呢？我该怎么办？

  
  
一旁庆祝着胜利的白兰队员看到了自家队长那副可怜模样，不用想，肯定又被人家打枪了。通通走到她旁边拍着她肩膀以示安慰。

  
  
「把妹这种东西玄的紧，咱们还是先回去参透参透一下吧。」  
  
  
一场精彩的赛事就此结束，周子瑜也被那热烈的气氛感染了，这种热闹的场面，与他人接轨的感觉，她很久很久没尝试过了。这么嘈吵的环境没有令周子瑜如常的觉得烦躁，反而一股淡淡安心宁神的感觉竟袭上心头。偷偷瞟了一眼名井南，是因为有她在身边的原因吗？  
  
  
最近自己的生活好像通通被打乱了，就因为这个人突然的出现。

  
  
摇了摇头想把这想法暂时甩走，想来整场比赛在名井南不断的「骚扰」之下根本没看多少，好不容易熬到结束，名井南也终于不再把身体都贴在自己身上，僵硬了整场赛事的身体终于可以放松了。

  
  
  
正替平井桃感到可惜，眼角瞥见周子瑜放松筋骨的举动，名井南不明所以的歪着脑袋问，「周同学你很累吗？」

  
  
听到这问题的周子瑜睨了名井南一眼，默默的把回答藏在心中，

  
  
  
『还不是因为你。 』

  
  
  
**12**

  
  
「可恶可恶，那个俞定延真的讨厌死了！」平井桃边吃着饭，边咬牙切齿的道。

  
  
距离球赛已过了几天，这几天下来平井桃说得最多的就是这句话了，「俞定延」几近已成了她的口头蝉。

  
  
「你说她为什么两年来都这么喜欢针对我啊？」还在气愤着的平井桃又掏了一口饭送进嘴里。

  
  
「要我说是你完全想错方向了吧….」坐在平井桃身旁的凑崎纱夏看着她的举动，不禁嘴角抽搐，「还有….你快要把我的饭给全吃掉了啦！！」心痛的看着金多贤拿过来给自己的午饭一点一点的被这贪吃鬼给消灭掉，凑崎纱夏忍不住伸手拍打着平井桃的头。

  
  
「嘶…」捂着被打的地方，「谁叫你家豆腐的饭盒弄得这么好吃….额，你刚说什么？想错方向？什么意思？」平井桃百思不得其解，用着疑惑的眼神看着凑崎纱夏。

  
  
翻了翻白眼，懒得理会这个异常迟钝的人，凑崎纱夏转过头面向著名井南正打算说些什么，却发现她正发着呆，桌上的食物基本上都没动过，把手伸到她面前晃了晃，「小南，你怎么了？」

  
  
被凑崎纱夏的动作惊到，名井南这才回过了神，不好意思的摇了摇头，「没事，只是最近有点累。」语毕才缓缓拿起身前的包咬了一口。

  
  
平井桃与凑崎纱夏两人注视著名井南一口一口的吃着手上还没有撕掉纸的菜肉包，心有灵犀地交换了一个眼神，双方都知道现在的名井南很反常，事有跷蹊。见状凑崎纱夏连忙制止名井南继续「吃纸」，拿过了她的包放到桌面，而平井桃则把椅子挪到名井南旁边，两只手各自抓过她的双手，一脸认真的面向正不明所以的人，「小南，这几天你都很不对劲，发生什么事了？可以对我们说吗？」

  
  
本来还没有反应过来的名井南在看到凑崎纱夏替自己撕掉包上的纸后醒悟过来，随即叹了口气，无力的低着头苦笑，说出一句让两人都为之一震的话，「我爸…回来了。」

  
  
「什么！那个魔鬼老头子回国了？！」平井桃像是听到了不得了的东西，嘴巴张得大大的惊道。

  
  
是的，就在三天前，名井南的父亲突如其来的从美国回来了。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
那天的名井南如常地打开了家门，却看到管家慌慌张张的走过来说着一个惊人的消息，「小…小姐，老爷他回来了。」清晰的从管家的眼里读出了一丝担心，名井南一边掩饰着心里的震惊和…惧怕，一边给了老管家一个令人安心的微笑，便徐徐的踏进了家门。

  
  
来到了诺大的客厅，那个熟悉却又陌身都身影早已坐在了桌前，手里拿着报纸正沉默的看着。名井南不动声色的走到那人身前不太近的位置站得笔直，眼帘低垂，嘴里轻轻的吐出了一个字，「爸。」

  
  
被名井南喊着爸的人眼也没抬一下，低沉厚实的声音听起来没有一丝温度，「嗯。」

  
  
「爸您这次回来是….」

  
  
「在这边有些工作要处理，会留一阵子。」说到这里，男人放下了报纸，把脸上的眼镜拿了下来，表情没有任何变化。 「最近成绩怎么样？」久未见面，第一句问候的说话竟是这样的内容。

  
  
名井南依然淡淡的回答着，「还是那样，没有退步。」

  
  
把眼镜折起收到了上身衬衣的口袋中，男人点了点头，「很好。」说完，眼光投到远处的钢琴上，「琴，弹一下吧。」

  
  
听到指令，名井南随即走到了钢琴前坐了下来，双手覆到琴键上，闭起双眼呼了一口气，便开始了演奏。

  
  
男人则一直坐在原位交叉着双臂，闭眼听着。

  
  
良久，一曲终结，男人没有任何动作，只用着依旧冰冷的语调，「中段两个音节错了，荒唐的错误，再弹一次。」

  
  
紧紧抿着下唇，名井南没有言语，只按照着男人的说话再来一遍。

  
  
「节奏快了，重来。」

  
  
「掉了一拍，再来。」

  
  
就这样一次次的重覆演奏着同一首曲子，直至名井南感觉到指节间传来的酸痛感，男人才终于站了起来，「可以了。」伸手看了看手表，「等会跟我出席一个聚会，准备好后到车上等我。」说完便举步离去，却在推开门前顿了一下， 「身为我名井阳的女儿，不容许犯任何一个错误，记住了，别让我丢脸。」话毕，才真正的离开了，整个过程从没有正眼看过名井南一眼。

  
  
听着渐渐远去的脚步声，名井南如获大赦般，僵硬的肩头终于放松下来，无力的用双手支撑着额头，那种早已麻木的感觉又再次袭上了心头。

  
  
穿着礼服，于聚会内站在父亲旁陪着笑的名井南，看着眼前一个个所谓的名流望族脸上挂着的虚伪笑容，只感到一阵厌恶。

  
  
「名井先生，令千金看起来越来越美了，出落得婷婷玉立，您还真是有福气啊。」一名中年发福的胖商人笑呵呵的说着，还把手伸到名井南的脸上想乘机揩一把油。

  
  
用最细微的动作避开了那一摸，名井南脸上也扬起了盈盈笑意，「郑先生过奖了。」

  
  
名井阳满意的听着人们恭维的说话，「小南可是我名井家的『珍宝』呢。」把视线落在名井南身上，「去给叔伯父们演奏一曲怎样？」

  
  
「献丑了。」知道了父亲的意思，名井南便径自走到了会场上的钢琴边，坐了下来，扬起疼痛的双手，弹奏着刚刚『预演』了无数次的一曲。

  
  
在场的人们无不被名井南演奏中的气场吸引了过去，完美悠扬的琴声一下一下击落在来客的心上，憾动人们的心灵。每个人都只是呆呆的站着，几乎快要忘了呼吸，就这样静静地，享受着那轻柔的琴声带给自己的安宁舒坦。

  
  
按下了最后一个音符，场内随即响起了轰然的掌声，无不被名井南惊人的实力给折服。

  
  
面对着此起彼落的掌声，名井南没有感到一点的喜悦，甚至有种错觉，自己的灵魂早舍弃了这副躯壳，此时此刻的名井南只是那个可笑的，「名井家的人偶」。

  
  
不知为何，脑海中突然出现了一张与现场一众虚伪脸孔成对比的面瘫脸，想起了那人双眼中真挚的目光，心情顿时没那么的糟糕了。

/

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**13**

  
知道原由后的平井桃与凑崎纱夏看著名井南的眼神里尽是心疼，想起了初中刚认识时那坐在教室角落里，无论外貌还是神态都宛如一只精致的洋娃娃的小小名井南，双目中空洞洞的看不见任何感情。若不是那时候大剌剌平井桃主动过去跟她搭话死不要脸的逗她，想必现在的名井南还是会如同从前一般。

  
  
对于名井南的家景，她们所了解的也不多，只知道名井南出身于一个经商世家，父亲对其的管教极为严厉到不近人情的地步。

  
  
事实上，「名井」集团所涉及的业务范围极其广阔，而现在当家的名井阳，即名井南的父亲，因为爱妻在产子后不幸去世，整个人的性格亦随着那次的变故而扭曲。名井南自懂性而来就没看过父亲对自己展露笑容，他的眼中就只有无尽的厌恶。而他所作的一切只是为了把名井南训练成一名合适的继承人，丝毫没有对待女儿该有的感情。

  
  
名井南从小就习惯听从父亲一切的命令，她不懂反抗，也不敢，她知道反抗的后果只会为她带来更大的悲伤，久而久之，名井南渐渐成为了外界所说的完美的象征，只不过稍为知道些内幕的人，都会暗自在背后嘲笑可怜的她为「名井家的人偶」。被操纵、被控制，她整个人生都逃不过父亲那庞大阴影的笼罩。

  
  
直至名井阳两年前因为业务原因迁往了美国居住，又刚好认识了眼前两名好友，名井南方才得到短暂的喘息，稍稍的以「自己」在阳光下活着。

  
  
可惜自己贪恋着的自由在父亲从新回到身边后就轻易的被粉碎，名井南现在很容怕，害怕一切都回到了原点，害怕很快又会失去了自己，她知道这次父亲回来并不如他轻描淡写说得那么简单。

  
  
抬起头对上平井桃与凑崎纱夏的视线，硬是挤出一个笑容，「没事的，我早已习惯了。」不等她们回应，名井南站了起来，「我出去走走，等会下一节课见。」语毕，即迈步离开了教室。

  
  
现在的名井南很需要静静的整理自己的心情，一个人漫无目的地在校园里走着，脑海里都是一团糟。呆呆的走到了后花园坐了下来，一片混乱的思绪中此刻又不合时宜的浮现起某个人的脸孔，正思考着原因，却没想到头突如其来的被什么人用手指轻轻的戳了一下，不满的抬起头来，却在看到脑中的脸孔竟化成了现实出现在自己面前，不禁愣住。

  
  
周子瑜从刚才踏进校园开始就瞧见了那个熟悉的身影在晃荡着(是的，上午又跷课了)，默默的在身后观察着，最后看见她一个人走到了后花园之中，在好奇心的驱使之下，便也跟着她走了进去。

  
  
只见那人心事重重，落莫的坐在花圃旁的长椅上，没有多想便走到了她跟前，举起手指点了点她的额头，看到名井南在发现自己后那一副傻傻的模样，慢慢的蹲下身子使两人的视线接近平衡，张口就是一句，「你怎么了？」

  
  
在眼前人毫无表情的脸上，双眼之中却透出名为关心的情绪，暖意自周子瑜的视线里源源不断的传到了名井南的心中，使得她不自觉的想要在她面前打开心屝。

  
  
只见她缓缓在脸上扯出一个笑容，眼神中的茫然与无力感使得周子瑜心脏不由得一紧，「周同学你…有过力不从心，感到…绝望的时候吗？」

  
  
一阵默然，周子瑜微微点了点头。

  
  
「那…可以怎么办呢？」名井南喃喃的道。

  
  
从没见过名井南也有现在如此脆弱的一面，仿佛只轻轻一捏，她便会化为碎片从手中流走。

  
  
见周子瑜良久没有回话，名井南不好意思的笑了笑，「对不起，让你困…….」可是话还没有说完，便被周子瑜接下来的举动给打断了。一只有力的手忽然把自己的手抓着，随即名井南的身躯被周子瑜从椅子上拉了起来。

  
  
嘴上虽然沉默着，可周子瑜的动作毫不含糊，再微微用力，就把那还在状况外的人给拉着走了起来。

  
  
不知道周子瑜在想着什么，任由她抓着自己于校园内穿梭，很快，名井南察觉到她们现在正往着…学校大门的方向走去？ ！

  
  
「咦…等、等一下！周同学，我们这是要去哪里？」看着周子瑜这架势，难道这是要带着她一起逃课不成？

  
  
「一个地方。」也没有回过头，周子瑜只是一个劲的拉着身后人大步流星的走着。

  
  
听到回答的名井南哭笑不得，正打算做些什么阻止那人，却感到被握着的手紧了一紧，周子瑜加大了力道紧握著名井南的手，像在透过掌心诉说着，『相信我吧。 』

  
  
心里不禁咯噔一下，名井南感受着从周子瑜手心传过来的名为安心的感觉，脑海里没由来的出现了一个想法，走吧，让她带你走。

  
  
感到名井南变得温驯，周子瑜终于领着她走到了学校大门旁的一辆自行车旁，毫不犹豫的骑了上去，然后回过头向名井南挑了挑眉，示意她坐到自己身后。

  
  
踌躇的看着对方，再别过头看看学校大门，名井南今天是要豁出去了。踏步上前坐在周子瑜身后，双手也很自然地环抱起身前人的腰，没过多久，自行车便移动起来。

  
  
眼看着那紫藤校徽在视线范围中续渐缩小到了快要看不见的程度时，名井南这才惊觉自己在这么多年来压抑、安份守己的生活之中，还是头一回作出跟随着心意的事情，这种感觉…虽然忐忑，但也并不讨厌。

  
  
嘴角扬起了不易察觉的微笑，名井南把身体贴在那个安稳的后背上，感受着因速度带来的风佛过脸庞令人舒适的凉意，刚才脑袋中的烦闷、混乱，仿佛都随着微风的轻抚而失去了踪影。

  
  
不知道过了多久，感觉到自行车的速度渐渐放慢，名井南抬起头来环顾四周，影入眼帘的是一道长长的河堤，青葱的绿草铺满了河的两旁，蓝绿交替构成一幅清爽自然，让人心旷神怡的景致。

  
  
周子瑜把车子的速度减到最低，脚往地上一抵，便停了下来，「到了。」语毕，感受到名井南抽开双手下了车，连带着那股暖人的温度也随之而被带走，不由得一阵恍神。

  
  
直至耳边传来了名井南那夹杂着好奇的呼唤声，「周同学，这是哪里？」周子瑜才回过了神。

  
  
满意的看到名井南现在的表情比起刚才已舒缓了不少，走到了那一脸好奇四处走动着的人身旁，拉起她的手走到河堤旁的草地上坐了下来。双手放到身后支撑着身躯，周子瑜看着眼前的风景，这才回答，「刚才你不是问我怎么办吗？这就是我的方法。」

  
  
得到回答的名井南愣了愣，意识到周子瑜把自己带到这里来的目的，嘴角的笑意更甚了。模仿着周子瑜坐着的姿势，名井南闭起双眼，任由风吹乱发丝，让自己与此片安宁的自然融为一体。内心的不安、惶恐都被暂时的丢于脑后，这时的名井南只觉得安心，而很大程度上，这安心是源自于身边这人吧？

  
  
「不要太逞强了。」

  
  
没头没脑的一句话从周子瑜嘴里吐出，名井南睁开双眼，「什么？」

  
  
打从听到那次凑崎纱夏在金多贤家中说的那句说话，『她一直以来都很累呢….』，它就一直在脑海中不断回荡着，直到刚才看见了名井南那憔悴的模样，周子瑜才确定了自己的想法。

  
  
「跟随着自己的心，不要为了别人而活。」

  
  
周子瑜回头直视著名井南，像洞悉了她的思绪一般，「你，是名井南，我的学姊，名井南。」

  
  
短短几句说话给名井南带来的却是莫大的冲击。

  
  
从来，身边的人都只会替她加油，让她再努力，说着什么你一定做得到的说话。就算是两个好友，也只能尽她们最大的努力去替自己分担。一直承受着家里压迫、外界期望的她，内心早已遍体鳞伤。而眼前这个周子瑜，却在对自己说，不要逞强了，不想做的事就不要做了吧，她在唤着自己的名字，名井南。对啊，我是名井南啊。

  
  
心里有什么正不断膨胀，所有言语最后都只化成了五个字，

  
  
「谢谢你，子瑜。」

  
  
注意到名井南改变了对自己的称呼，周子瑜万年不变的表情起了细微的变化，那嘴角轻轻上升的弧度，全都清晰地被名井南捕捉了。

  
  
这是名井南头一回看到周子瑜对她展露笑颜，虽然并不明显，却是异常的好看。

  
  
这笑容会让人上瘾吧，名井南愣愣的想着。

**14  
**

  
周子瑜与名井南两人并肩坐在那片青葱上，有默契地没有言语，只静静的聆听着潺潺河水，享受着这属于她们的片刻宁静。

  
  
悄悄偷看了身旁人一眼，名井南突然庆幸当初训导作出了把周子瑜交给她的决定，让她认识了她。

  
  
感受到身边投射过来的视线，周子瑜把头扭过来便迎上了名井南那含笑的眼眸，本来想着出口询问却发现一时之间竟说不出话来。

  
  
不一样的氛围却于两人目光相连接的那一刻起迅速漫延。持续的对视使周子瑜像有了错觉，尽管脸上依旧挂着一张没有起伏的脸，却仿佛在名井南的瞳孔中反影出了自己现在那莫名局促不安的心。

  
  
像是巧合般，一声怪异的声响不合时宜的划破了这说不清道不明的气氛，「咕…….」看着周子瑜不解的眼神，名井南尴尬地笑了笑，把手捂在肚子上不好意思的吐了吐舌头，「我…还没有吃饭。」那可怜乞乞只被咬了几口的菜肉包早已被遗忘在教室的桌子上了。

  
  
叹了口气，周子瑜站了起来，把手伸到那脸颊微红的某人身前，「我们去吃点什么吧。」

  
  
握住了眼前人的手，随即被拉了起来，名井南点了点头便跟着周子瑜回到了自行车旁。

  
  
腰身再次被名井南紧紧的搂住，周子瑜这才发现初初对名井南身体接触的不抗拒，已渐渐转变成习惯，甚至对于那独特甜美的气息有了一丝留恋。

  
  
不作多想，双脚轻轻的踩下去，自行车亦随即移动起来。

  
  
由于两人已离开学校多时，这对于初次尝试逃课的名井南来说已经是一次重大的突破，想着不要担阁太多时间，便打算只草草买个面包吃完了事。

  
  
两人来到了学校附近的那家面包店，经过多次仔细的观察，周子瑜发现名井南特别爱吃菠萝包，想也没想便快速的买了两个递给了名井南。

  
  
讶异于眼前人竟知道自己的喜好，名井南愣愣的接过了两个大大的菠萝包，一点一点的慢慢啃了起来。

  
  
看着吃得美滋滋的名井南，周子瑜竟有一丝喂食了一只可爱小动物的错觉。

  
  
随便买了个什么包，也一同吃了起来，没过多久，突然眼前一群小孩子嬉闹着在两人眼前跑过，举目看去，原来一辆流动冰淇淋车正停驻在不远处。

  
  
眼角轻轻瞟了身旁人一眼，只见名井南此刻的视线正锁死在那辆冰淇淋车上，双目之中尽是渴望之意。

  
  
「想要什么口味的？」周子瑜俯身贴近名井南小声的询问。

  
  
耳边突然传来了温热的气息，对于突如其来的靠近被吓了一跳，对上了周子瑜那带有些少玩味的眼神，这才察觉刚刚想吃冰淇淋的心情全都表现在脸上了，耳朵又再次不争气的红了起来，怎么在周子瑜面前自己倒更像是个小学妹了。

  
  
可是害羞感最终在看到小孩子们一个一个拿着冰淇淋吃得津津有味而消去无踪，仰起头来对周子瑜说，「我想吃巧克力的。」

  
  
得到了回应，周子瑜点了点头便举步往冰淇淋车走去。

  
  
事后回想起来，周子瑜都非常后悔那一刻就这样离开了名井南的身边，因目光太过于专注在那人身上，竟没有发现到危险正在向她们靠近。而日后周子瑜对名井南的过度保护亦足以证明这件事对周子瑜的影响有多么深刻。

  
  
跟着那些摇头晃脑的孩子们走到那车子前买了两支巧克力冰淇淋，周子瑜一手一支的拿着，回过头便看到名井南边啃着那菠萝包，边冲她露出浅浅的笑意，心里充斥着奇妙的满足感，表情也不禁柔和起来。正扬步朝那美好之处走去，却不想发现了一丝不对头，原本舒坦的眉也迅速的皱了起来。

  
  
周子瑜目光所到之处，除了正等待着她的名井南，不远处还有几个形迹可疑的人物正以同样的速度接近着，很快，周子瑜察觉到那伙人的目标是什么，脚步也马上加快起来，往名井南跑去。

  
  
跑着的途中竟隐约瞥见一点刺眼的白光，内心的不安得到了证实，周子瑜急得手上的冰淇淋也顾不得了，用尽了力全速朝名井南奔去，同时间大声往那还傻傻站着的人大喊，「南学姊！小心！」

  
一切都只发生在极短的时间之内。

  
  
名井南看着周子瑜难得慌惶的脸，正疑惑着，随即感觉到身后有人接近，听到周子瑜那声警告后转过身去，那冰冷的光就已向自己袭来，多亏了身体的反射神经，名井南很快的向后踏了一步侧过身，惊险的躲过了那一刺，手臂上随即传来炙热的刺痛感，整个人也因为毫无预兆的逃避而失去了平衡，朝地上倒去。

  
  
倒下的时候仿佛身边一切的事物都静止了，名井南这才看见袭击她的人手里拿着一把锋利的刀子，错愕的看着那有点儿脸熟的袭击者，来不及细想，便已坠落在地上，头部亦随之传来剧痛。

  
  
眼前的景象开始变得朦胧，在被一片黑暗给蒙蔽之前，耳际传来了那把熟悉的声音，那是不曾听过的充满焦急的语调，

  
  
「南！！！」

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
待名井南悠悠醒转恢复意识之时，身边的环境早已变了样，睁开双眼便看见了白色的一片，嗅着那特别的气味，已猜想到自己现在正身处于医院之中。

  
  
身边隐隐的传来细微的啜泣声，这才发现病房里还有其他人在，名井南慢慢的坐了起来，还没完全坐定，一团不知明物体就往自己扑过来，「小南！你醒了！刚才真的吓死我了。」凑崎纱夏紧紧的抱著名井南，使得后者都快要断气了。

  
  
「小南没事都快要被你弄成有事了。」在一旁看着的平井桃没好气的把那粘在病人身上的家伙给提了起来。

  
  
被硬生生扯走的凑崎纱夏抹了抹眼里还在打转的泪珠，扬着八字眉撅着嘴道，「刚才在学校听到你出事了，我的心脏都要飞出来啦。」那时刚好几名外出午膳溜达迟了回校的同学目击了事发经过，惊得跑着回到学校告诉老师们，消息也很快的传到了她们耳中。

  
  
摸了摸绑着绷带的头，名井南看着被包扎好的右臂和打着石膏的腿，搞成这样还真是狼狈极了。

  
  
「对了，我怎么会在医院？子瑜呢？她没事吧？」想起晕倒前的一幕，还有那把焦急的声音，名井南脱口而出。

  
  
平井桃和凑崎纱夏对视了一眼，两人均感好奇，什么时候小南开始直接喊周同学的名字了？没有即时询问，凑崎纱夏先回答了名井南的问题，「是周同学把你抱来的，我们来的时候她还在这里，现在好像正在旁边的房间接受治疗。」

  
  
听到「接受治疗」这四个字，名井南立即着急起来，「她受伤了？」

  
这时门被打开，金多贤出现在房间里，「我刚刚去看过了，子瑜只受了点皮外伤，」走到了凑崎纱夏的身边，顿了顿，又道，「倒是那伙人就没那么幸运了….」语毕还打了个哆嗦，她也真的是很久没见过这么恐怖的周子瑜了。

  
  
收到了名井南询问的神眼，金多贤向她解释着事情的来龙去脉。

  
  
原来袭击名井南的便是上次找她和周子瑜麻烦的那几个小混混，「被一个女高中生打成了狗」一事被传了出去，面子挂不住便想着要报复，因为认出了她俩的校服而一直在紫藤附近埋伏，正好遇上了经过买面包的两人，随后便发生了这起袭击事件。

  
  
在名井南遇袭后，周子瑜独力解决了全部流氓，其中那个拿着刀子的还好像被打得快要成了残废。在确定危险都被清除后，便抱著名井南徒步走到了最近的医院。警察来到调查过后判定周子瑜为合法自卫，所以只带走了那几名还能走动的混混，而周子瑜则在等到平井桃她们赶来后才肯离开名井南去接受治疗。

  
  
「我想去看看她。」在听完事情的经过后，名井南一心只想看看周子瑜的状况，正打算移动身子，却被金多贤一个箭步上前制止了，「名井学姊，子瑜刚才已经走了，她让我来告诉你要好好休息，你就不用下床了。」说着赶紧把名井南扶正坐好。

  
  
听到周子瑜经已离去的消息，名井南控制不住的感到失落，也只好乖乖的躺回床上。

  
  
脑海不断浮起周子瑜的模样，名井南此刻满脑子都是疑问，为什么她要这么急着离开呢？

  
  
这时的名井南没有预料到的是，由周子瑜亲眼目睹她倒下来的一刻开始，两人好不容易建立起来的关系将会因为周子瑜的退缩而一下子给打回了原形。

**15**

拗不过凑崎纱夏几人的强烈坚持，原来打算立即出院的名井南最后无奈地接受了医生的建议留院观察个几天，「我们辛劳的会长大人也趁着这次稍微的休息一下吧。 」凑崎纱夏是这样说的。

  
  
在医院的这几天里名井南无聊得快要发了霉，空荡荡的脑海里尽想着些有的没的，自从发生意外那天起已过了整整三天，而这三天里她连周子瑜的影子都没见着，心里总觉得堵堵的，浑身不自在。

  
  
好不容易熬到出院的日子，由于那个时候不小心扭到了脚踝，行动方面还需要拐杖扶助，要移动的话十分费劲，可是比起颓废的躺在那张白床上，名井南宁愿辛苦一点，也不愿再在医院逗留了，学校课业的进度也要赶上，而更重要的是，她还心念着那多日不见踪影的周子瑜。

  
  
时隔几日再次回到了学校，意料之外的得到了许多老师还有同学们亲切的慰问，一路上想要上前搀扶她的人实在多不胜数，只是都被名井南一一的婉拒了，只靠着自己一拐一拐缓慢的走着。

  
  
因为短期内这脚伤都不会完全好，名井南便想要熟悉一下独力使用拐杖行走，不然每次都要别人帮忙就实在是太过于麻烦人家了。

  
  
几经艰辛终于爬到了四楼，名井南微微喘着气，一层晶莹的汗水已然浮现在额上。把身体倚在墙上，伸手抹去头上的汗珠，名井南决定在这楼梯转角稍作休息。

  
  
正自个儿埋怨着自己那不济的臂力，忽尔，楼梯下方传来了有节奏的脚步声，目光自然而然地朝三楼看去，却没想到竟在这样的情况之下看到了思绪一直牵记着的那个身影。

  
  
周子瑜正缓慢的踏着梯级一步一步的向上走着，感觉到上方似有什么东西在，本来注视着地面的双眼抬了起来，在看清楚那「东西」的真身后，似是没想到竟会在这里毫无预备的撞上了名井南，周子瑜僵硬的顿在原地，脸上也快速的闪过了一丝不明的情绪。

  
  
可那慌乱转瞬即逝，脸上随即朦上了一层薄冰，周子瑜像什么都没看见似的，再次扬步走了起来。

  
  
讶异于周子瑜异常的反应，名井南很久没见过眼前如此冰冷的周子瑜，看着她像对待陌生人般的态度，心脏像被人紧紧用手捏着，刺痛非常。

  
  
「子瑜…？」张开口，名井南感觉喉舌干渴，有很多话想说，可最后却只能虚弱的呼唤那人的名字。

  
  
被唤着的人没有半点停留，置若罔闻地继续走着，就这样与名井南擦身而过，头也不回的消失于名井南的视线范围。

  
  
目光还逗留在周子瑜身影消失之处，名井南的心随着她续渐的远离一点一点的往下沉，她不明白，怎么才过了几天，那个曾经温煦的周子瑜现在却像变了个人似的，令她感到陌生。

  
  
自这次偶然的见面后，名井南在接下来的几天再也没有碰到过周子瑜，后者就像是刻意的躲避着她，仿佛洞悉了名井南的想法，每每都选择在名井南来到的时候刚巧离开教室。

  
  
名井南垂下眼眸，思索着这几天周子瑜的行为，感觉心里面的一部分仿佛被人掏空了，空荡荡的。现在名井南才发现这认识不算很久的人对自己的影响竟如此之大，脑海里处处都是那个人的影子，徘徊不去，越是试图把她的影像抹去却越是清晰的想起那人的一举一动。大概…这就叫作思念吧？

  
  
在旁看着这几天名井南萎靡不振的模样，凑崎纱夏担忧的走到那像丢了魂儿的人身前，「小南，你身体不舒服吗？还是接下来在家养好伤再来学校好了？」另一边的平井桃也认同的点了点头。

  
  
三人此时正于走廊上移动着，心不在焉的名井南边走边走着栏外的风景，摇了摇头，「在医院的几天已经休息过了，学校还有很多事……！」本来说着的话突然中断，凑崎纱夏回过头疑惑的看着停下了脚步的名井南，「小南，怎么停下来了？」只见名井南愣愣的看着护墙外的地面，突然像决定了什么似的一个转身，留下一句，「我有点事情，你们先走，替我跟老师说一声。」便直径往楼梯方向走去。

  
  
「咦咦咦！小南你要去哪？」凑崎纱夏惊讶的看著名井南的背影，这时旁边的平井桃顺着刚才名井南的视线看去，「咦，那不是周同学吗？」她们这个方位刚好可以看见学校后花园的范围，只见周子瑜现在正正坐在花园里的一张长椅上，像是在沉思着什么。

  
  
害怕那抹身影很快又会消失，名井南用尽全力的提着拐杖一拐一步，用她所能的最快的速度走着，该庆幸她们要上的课在一楼，不然以她这情况，不知何时才能走到地面。

  
  
举步艰难，名井南每走一步都要费上很大的劲，可她这次一定要问个清楚明白，也顾不上那么多了。

  
  
好不容易终于到了后花园，看到了周子瑜就在自己的不远处，名井南深吸一口气便再度行前，不巧的是周子瑜像是有预感似的忽然抬起头来，看到身前突然出现的身影，呆了一呆，随后想也没想就站了起来打算逃走。

  
  
脚上有伤的人哪里跟得上周子瑜，眼见她快要离去，情急之下三个字脱口而出，「周子瑜！」

  
  
不出所料，话音刚落，周子瑜便停下了脚步，可是始终未有回头。

  
  
走到那人身后站定，名井南喘着气，直视着眼前人的背影，「为什么要躲我？」

  
  
周子瑜只定定的站着没有回应，名井南的声线开始变得沙哑，「是我…做错什么惹你不开心了吗？」此时的名井南委屈的像极了被主人遗弃了的小猫咪。

  
  
听到这句话，周子瑜终于有了反应，她转过身回望著名井南的双眼，眼眸中不带一点情感，口里吐出来的话没有任何起伏，「你没错，是我腻了。」

  
  
闻言，名井南身子一震，不可置信的看着周子瑜。

  
  
看到名井南意料之内的反应，周子瑜继续说着，「前阵子心情好，就配合你当打发时间，现在玩够了，请你别再来烦我。」话毕，没敢迎上名井南此刻的视线，周子瑜迈步打算离开。

  
  
见周子瑜迈开步伐，名井南还打算跟上，可不知道是因为刚才快速的走动还是剧烈的心痛所导致，双手此刻竟使不上力，身体随之而失去平衡，就要往前仆倒。

  
  
说时迟那时快，在名井南快要与地面作亲密接触之时，一个柔软却有力的怀抱稳稳的接住了她，那熟悉、令人怀念的感觉一下子包围了她，竟让她生出一股想哭的冲动。

  
  
「啪哒」一声名井南用以支撑身体重量的拐杖坠落在地，名井南伸出手紧紧的抓住周子瑜的衣角。

  
  
发现了自己行为的不妥，周子瑜很快的恢复了状态，把名井南的手硬生生的扯掉，再次重申，「别再给我添麻烦了。」便回过身，毫不留恋的离开了。

  
  
独留名井南一人愣在原地，看着她离去的背影，双目缓缓失焦。原来…自己对于周子瑜来说是个麻烦啊。还真是一厢情愿的把自己的感情投放到他人身上了，以为对方也如同自己一样的在乎，名井南，你什么时候变得这么愚蠢了？

  
  
想到此处，名井南轻轻的笑了起来，缓缓蹲下身子重新拿起了拐杖，以至于没有注意到走到不远处躲了起来的周子瑜正定定的注视着她，双眼之中尽是愧疚与自责。

/

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**16**

梦，又是那个梦。

  
  
这种心脏被搅碎的感觉，好痛苦，快要喘不过气。

  
  
盯着眼前的白布，制止不住双手的颤抖。揭尽全力夺回身体的控制权，伸出抖动的手，双眼不由自主的紧闭起来，深深吸一口气，抓着白布的一角，缓慢的掀下来。

  
  
双眼还是紧绷的闭着，仿佛有千斤重的大石重重压于眼皮之上，久久不能睁开。

  
  
下唇快要被咬出血来，一丝血腥味已然于口中化开。

  
  
终究，还是要面对。打开了双目，尽管已作出心理准备，可当那一张曾经熟悉、现今苍白了无血色的脸庞终于映入了眼帘，那种震憾、心如刀绞的感觉还是如巨浪般侵袭过来。

  
  
──啊啊，为什么会这样。

  
  
──你怎么会躺在这里啊，孙彩瑛，给我起来啊你这家伙。

  
  
衣领被一位中年妇人给抓过去，「啪」，狠狠的朝自己脸上打了一记耳光，那妇人早已歇斯底里。

  
  
「都是你！都是你害死的！」抓着她衣领的手不断用力摇晃，「把我家小南还给我！！」

  
  
听到充满违和感的字句，周子瑜惊愕的回头往那白床看，竟发现那副脸容于倾刻之间变换了，从眼眸中反映出来的是另一张安详的脸庞，有如她本人个性一般，静静的，躺在那白布之下。

  
  
心跳停了一拍，耳朵翁翁作响，「名…名井南…….为什么….」

  
  
「不要！！！！」

  
  
喊叫声回荡于房间之内，周子瑜坐在床上喘着粗气，手紧紧的攥着被子。冰凉的触感从脸颊滑过，滴落在手背上，提手擦去，自己竟是哭了。

  
  
久久不能从那梦魇中平复，周子瑜把脸埋于双膝中，极力的想要摆脱那惊悸。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
事发当天。

  
  
「南学姊！小心！」

  
  
──笨蛋！快看后面！

  
  
尽管已用着自身最快的速度往名井南的身边赶去，可距离还是有着差距。被逼眼睁睁地目睹那寒光迫近、名井南的躲避、还有她皮肤被划破而显露的血色，脑海中那一根名为理智的线啪的一声已然断裂。

  
  
无济于事的大喊着那人名字，待终于赶到之时名井南已晕倒于地上，不顾身边还存在危险，周子瑜第一时间跪到她身旁察看她的伤势。

  
  
耳际传来了令人生厌的笑声，「哈哈哈哈哈，知道老子的厉害了吧，哈哈哈──呃─呃──」

  
  
「继续笑啊。」冷森森的语调，周子瑜不知什么时候站了起来，手紧捏着那带头混混的颈脖，手指一点一点地施加力量。

  
  
「呃──啊呃─」那混混挣脱不开周子瑜的钳制，脑袋中的氧气续渐流失，晕眩感渐生，身体很快的变得软弱无力，染血的刀子也从手中滑落。

  
  
周子瑜抓着他的颈项，拉到身前，在他耳边轻轻的道，「我说…继续笑啊…怎么不笑了？」意识尚存的混混闻言抖了抖，这种包围着全身的恐怖，眼前的女高中生明显的与上一次的不是一个级别，这是为什么？

  
  
接下来发生什么事周子瑜也不太记得了，只知道待回过神来时就只剩下自己一个还站立着，身体也传来阵阵疼痛的讯号。

  
  
不远处好像传来了女生的惊叫声，可周子瑜也顾不上了，拖着疲惫的脚步回到了那人身旁蹲下来，稳稳的把她拦腰抱起来，像是怕会弄到这柔弱的身躯，每一步都放得极轻，就这样把名井南抱到了附近的医院。

  
  
周子瑜不理医护人员的劝告，非要坐在名井南的病房外等待，纵然身体各处都传来痛感。周遭都是那种讨厌的味道，回忆与现在的画面层层重叠，对医院有着深层恐惧的她现在竟乖乖的在这里坐着。目光透过房间的玻璃一直锁定在被治疗中的人身上。

  
  
终于等到病间的门被打开，赶紧走到医生跟前，「她没事吧？」

  
  
看着眼前对自己满身伤痕毫不关心的女孩，房间内的人对她来说应该很重要吧？医生把情况如实相告，「她只是倒下来时头部受到了撞击才昏了过去，手臂的伤口已缝了针，脚的扭伤也已打了石膏，暂无大碍，可还是建议留院观察几天。倒是同学你身体各处都是明显的伤口，还是赶紧接受治疗吧。」

  
  
向医生点了点头道过谢，「我会的，先让我看一看她。」话毕，便踏进了病房。

  
  
坐到那人的床边，看着被包扎好的伤口，周子瑜一直悬着的心才放了下来。一如已往地伸手轻柔地整理好她脸上的发丝，周子瑜盯着她姣好的脸容沉思了起来。

  
  
脑海闪过刚才惊险的一幕，假若那时的名井南走避不及...身子颤动了一下，不敢再想下去。要不是因为自己，她不会被卷到这起事件里，是她把她牵扯了进来，还差点害了她性命。

  
  
其实在看到她受伤的一刹那，周子瑜便已清楚的认知到眼前这个人对自己来说已不是一般学校前后辈的关系那么简单，虽还弄不明白那是一种什么样的情愫，可毫无疑问的是，她知道名井南对她来说很重要。

  
  
重要到，她忍受不了她受到哪怕一丁点的伤害，她要把她推离一切危险，把她推离──自己。

  
  
下了决心的周子瑜此刻脸上露出了谁也不曾看到过的，可以柔出水来的微笑，用手轻抚过名井南的脸容。

  
  
──就到这里为止吧。

  
  
早已听到老远传过来的吵杂声，想必消息已被传到校中，人也赶来了吧？果然，不消一会房间的门被推开，金多贤与凑崎纱夏几人都急切的走了过来。几人都在看到周子瑜浑身伤口和躺在床上不省人事的名井南时被吓到了，经过周子瑜简单的解释过后才暂时放下心来。

  
  
最后是被金多贤强硬的拉走的，临离开时还特地拜托几人不要向名井南透露自己的伤势才安心的去接受治疗。

  
  
医生看到周子瑜时也很惊讶，这孩子明明应该伤得连走动都会感到痛楚，竟然能忍到现在，也算是刷新她的世界观了。

  
  
在伤口都被处理好后，周子瑜固执地坚持着要离开医院，金多贤也拿她没办法，只好着她回家要多多休息。

  
  
在名井南住院疗伤的那几天里周子瑜也不是没有去看过她，只是每次都只默默的在地下医院的园地里抬头看向她所在的房间，仿佛可以穿透墙壁看到那个她想念着的人儿。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
吞了颗头痛药，周子瑜走到了浴室冲身，空洞的脑袋又闪过了名井南昨天那受伤的眼神，徘徊于脑中挥之不去。

  
  
──周子瑜！

  
  
──为什么要躲我？

  
  
──是我…做错什么惹你不开心了吗？

  
  
那时的她差点便忍受不住想要一把把她搂进怀里安抚的冲动，拳头紧紧的攥着抑制着自己，从口中吐出来的一字一句像把双刃剑，同样地一下又一下的扎进她心里，苦不堪言。把她的手从自己身上扯下来的时候，心脏仿佛也跟随着被撕开了。

  
  
只能一遍遍地再三提醒自己，这是为了她好。

  
  
绝对、绝对不允许那次的事再次发生，她已经不能再次承受失去重要的人那种切肤之痛了。

  
  
在感情的道路上只是个初生之犊的周子瑜这时并不明白，有时候，有些事情越是要刻意制止，就越会变得一发不可收拾。

  
  
而老天爷也像是存心要与她作对。

  
  
在家中休息跷了一整天的课，旁晚时分却接到了金多贤的电话，从扩音里传来了她急得焦头烂额的声音，「子瑜！你现在和南学姊在一起吗？ 」

  
  
「没有。怎么了？」不好的预感顿时从头到脚笼罩住她整个人。

  
  
那头的金多贤似是被人夺去了电话，现在传过来的是凑崎纱夏那夹杂着哽咽的声线，

  
  
「小南…小南她不见了！」

**17**

先让时间回到昨日。

  
  
在被周子瑜无情的抛下之后，名井南拾回拐杖后便直径返回教室继续上课，可那故作轻松的模样却是骗不了那两位眼尖的好友，在三的追问都被名井南用各种理由搪塞过去，无论怎么逼问，她始终也没有说出刚才到底去了哪，发生了什么事，只是一直浅浅笑着。

  
  
看著名井南，两人面面相觑。也只有平井桃与凑崎纱夏二人看得出来，此时的名井南在强撑着，至于为了什么，却是不得而知。本人不愿意吐露的事情，外人再怎么关心也是于事无补，也只好作罢。最后三人亦在名井南那怪异的状态下道了别，各自归家。

  
  
终于自剩下自己一人，卸下了一整天的伪装，这时的名井南才敢把真实的情绪显露出来。即使已竭力把注意力投射到别的地方，可只要一静下来，周子瑜说的话又会毫无预兆地侵占她的思绪，像是已狠狠的烙印在心上，无论如何都逃离不了。

  
  
待回过神来，发现不知何时已经走到了家的门口。

  
  
艰难地打开了家门，缓慢的挪着步伐踏进家中，却在准备返回自己房间的时候被一把冷厉的声音叫住，「名井南。」

  
  
身体不由自主的颤了颤，几天下来一直在避免着的事始终发生了。缓缓的转过身，默然地面对那声音的主人。

  
  
名井阳挪着沉实的步伐，一步一步的走到了名井南的面前，目光冷冷的审视她受伤的手和脚，「这是怎么一回事？」

  
  
依旧沉默着，没有回话，名井南在名井阳居高临下的阴影之下显得脆弱而又无力。

  
  
手猛然地被抓了起来，伤口被大幅度的拉扯使得名井南吃痛，嘴唇紧紧的抿着不让自己发出一丁点的声音。

  
「看你这个德行，琴弹不了，芭蕾也不用跳了吧。」

  
「连自己身体也顾不好，没有用的东西。」

  
  
名井南以为自己早已习惯了父亲长久以来的言语暴力，可事实证明她过份高估了自己的承受能力了。尤其在经过了今天发生的事后，此时的名井南已经不堪一击。

  
  
「在复原之前不要在我面前出现，让我看见你这丢人的模样。」

  
  
搁下这么一句话，名井阳这才松开手，背过身走回书房。

  
  
想起周子瑜的冷漠、父亲的嫌弃，喉咙不禁紧缩了起来，名井南抬起头调整着呼吸频率。

  
  
──不能哭，不可以哭。

  
  
此时的名井南已经到达崩溃的边缘，但她不懂得怎么把那些情绪宣泄出来，只能拼了命的把它压抑在心底的最深处。

  
  
可是，尽管名井南尝试把所有的感情狠狠的堵在心内的一角，可是只要眼睛一闭上，那些复杂的情绪又会再次浮现，把她卷入漩涡，不能抽身。

  
  
与自己的心一直抗衡直接导致了她的一夜无眠，第二天一早起来，在管家那忧心的眼光目送下拖着疲惫的身躯出门。

  
  
一路走着，那缠绕于她心绪的郁闷久久未能散去，忽尔，一个念头闪过，于是名井南作出了她从前未曾想过的举动─ ─她停下脚步，转过身，往学校的相反方向迈开了步伐。

  
  
罕有的没有如常在那位置上看见名井南的身影，平井桃二人还以为那人真的乖乖听话在家休养，直至放学后处理着学生会事务的凑崎纱夏意外的接到了名井家老管家的电话，才意识到事情不对劲。

  
  
原本就察觉到自家小姐异常的老管家，久未接到名井南一贯告诉他会否回家用膳的讯息，拨号过去却是关机状态，便只好致电给小姐的好友询问，却没想到对方竟说名井南一整天没有在学校出现，立时心知不妙。

  
  
不在家…也不在学校….名井南到哪里去了？急忙跑着把这消息告诉平井桃与金多贤，三人讨论过后便决定分头外出寻找，到处奔走到名井南平常会去的地方，却始终没有找到那身影。随着天色乌云渐生，众人的心也向下一沉。

  
  
看着凑崎纱夏那急得快要哭出来的样子，金多贤的眉也跟着扭到了一起，蓦然想起了还有周子瑜，便马上打过去确认，希望只是一场虚惊。

  
  
「子瑜！你现在和南学姊在一起吗？」

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
从凑崎纱夏口中了解到事情的来龙去脉，周子瑜的手紧紧的抓着电话，其用力的程度使她的手背快要冒了青筋。

  
  
不由分说抓起外套冲出了家门，脑海里出现了那柔弱的身影，周子瑜只觉得胸口闷得慌，大脑也停止运转了。

  
  
老天爷似是玩心大起偏要于周子瑜的心上雪上加霜，忽地「轰隆」一声响雷，豆大的雨点也随之下骤然落下。

  
  
感受到雨水冰凉的触感，心也随之而凉了一半，那个还带着伤的人能走到哪去？任由雨水拍打在身上，皮肤传来了阵阵刺痛之感，每一下都像是在提醒着周子瑜此时名井南无助的境况，心脏不由得紧紧的揪到了一起。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
另一边厢，还在外面寻找著名井南的平井桃躲避着那突然下起来的大雨，却不想因为低下头没看到眼前的路而突然撞到了一个路人的怀中。

  
  
「不好意思…没有看…」为自己的冒失道歉，可话还没有说完就被对方给打断了，只知道身前传来了一把熟悉的声音，「这不是平井同学吗？」意外的抬起头来，才发现自己那「头号敌人」俞定延就这样直直的站在面前。

  
  
内心不禁嘀咕，『真是冤家路窄…. 』竟然在这种情况下碰见这讨人厌的家伙，正打算逃走，手却被俞定延给抓着，「刚才就看到平井同学你好像很焦急的样子，有什么我可以帮忙的吗？」把手上撑着的伞稍稍挪到平井桃身旁，俞定延小心翼翼的道。

  
  
正打算拒绝，但忽尔想起那还不见踪影的名井南，快速的衡量过后得出了『人多好办事』的结论，便如实向俞定延透露，「我在找一个人。」把名井南的照片递给她看，不料俞定延竟立即有了反应。

  
  
「咦，这不是你们的学生会会长吗？请稍等一下。」话毕掏出了手机不知道打给了谁，「喂小华，刚才你说在哪儿看见紫藤的会长了？……你别管，告诉我就是了。嗯…嗯…知道了，好，就这样，挂了。」按下结束键后俞定延扬了扬手中的电话，「这么刚好我的朋友差不多半小时前看到她向着东皈町的方向走去了。」脸上扬起了那一贯阳光的微笑。

  
  
心中的阴霾被这笑容驱去了不少，这大概是头一回，平井桃觉得眼前的人好像没以往那么的讨人厌了？

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
看着手机屏幕显示着的讯息，周子瑜心里不禁咯噔一下，东皈町…不就在自己家附近吗？

  
  
被潇潇淅淅的雨声围绕着，周子瑜不顾一切的在雨中狂奔，脸上流着的早已不知道是汗水还是雨水。

  
  
疯狂的跑着，四处的搜索，最终，周子瑜在一个公园前停下了脚步。

  
  
愣愣的站着，从目不转睛的瞳孔中反映出来的，是那正坐在千秋上瑟瑟发抖的人儿。

  
  
所有的混乱都在看到那人的瞬间安定下来，世界仿似静止了，就只剩下自己那不规则的心跳声。

  
  
默默的走到那身影跟前，蹲了下来，脱去了身上的外套，两手把它提了起来，替眼前的人挡去那冰凉。

  
  
似是发现本来拍打在身上的寒冷毫无预兆地消失了，眼前的人微微抬起了头，清晰的看见了她在迎上自己目光后眼神中的惊讶、委屈、与最后红了的眼眶，一股压抑不住的热流于周子瑜心腔中涌动。

  
  
「终于找到你了。」

  
  
──名井南。

  
  
#

  
终于听见下雨的声音

  
于是我的世界被吵醒

  
发现你始终很靠近

  
默默的陪我在我身边

  
态度坚定

  
#

**18**

  
  
毅然把一整天的课都跷掉的名井南一拐一拐，漫无目的地走走停停。说起来，她还从未有过如此这般没有任何目的、让自己完全放空的状态。她的生命中很大一部分时间都在扮演着那完美无暇、早被设定好的角色。像这样好好享受着身为「名井南」的个人时光，也是头一遭。

  
  
跟着感觉随心而行，等到回过神来时，发现自己走到了一个熟悉的环境，仔细思索了一会，好像来到了金多贤的家附近？忽然想起来曾听金多贤说过她和周子瑜所住的地方相距不远，不禁失笑，脑海的潜意识竟把自己带到了这里。

  
  
渐渐感到了疲倦，刚好瞧见了不远处的小公园，名井南便挪着小步，步向了那空荡无人的千秋前，把拐杖倚在旁边的柱子上，缓缓的坐了下来。

  
  
举目望去，正好看见了那昏黄的天色，落日的余辉温和的洒落在身上，那暖人的温度让她不争气的再次想起了那人的脸庞，那些曾经的触碰、眼神、话语，周子瑜就像那斜曛，不经不觉的用她那自身的温柔把温热填满了名井南的心房。

  
  
可天有不测之风云，仿似要把名井南狠狠的堆回现实，一滴又一滴的冰凉猝不及防的降临，每一寸接触到那冰冷的肌肤都像在提醒著名井南，她那贪恋着的温暖早已随着周子瑜的转变而不复存在。

  
  
──再次独自一人了呢。

  
  
抬起头仰望着天空，感受着雨水从脸旁滑落，任由单薄的身躯被雨水沾湿，名井南丝毫没有避雨的打算。

  
  
她累了，走不动了，就这样吧。

  
  
自我放弃了的人又重新低下了头，木然的盯着地面，默默承受着雨点无情的洗礼。

  
  
也不知道这样过了多久，只感觉到身体已经冷得僵硬了，控制不住的颤抖。此时，始料未及的事情发生了。

  
  
地面上，一个阴影缓缓的与自己的影子重叠了，那刺骨的寒意也随着那黑影的靠近而消去了一半，只感觉到有什么正把自己护着，把脸抬起，在看清了眼前的始作俑者后，瞳孔不免震荡。

  
  
一张面无表情的脸出现在眼前，头发与衣衫看着都湿透了，从那人投递过来的目光中，名井南看见的是那个她所熟悉的周子瑜。

  
  
「终于找到你了。」

  
  
所有强撑着的情绪都在听见了这句说话后在倾刻之间溃不成军，一阵酸涩自心底冒出，自己一直以来拼了命强忍着的泪水终究夺眶而出。

  
  
尴尬的低下头来怕被周子瑜瞧见自己这副狼狈模样，名井南吸着鼻子，带着鼻音的声线夹杂几分沙哑，

  
  
「你…你怎么会在这里？」

  
  
把衣服盖在名井南的头上，周子瑜心疼地为她抹去眼角的泪水，「来找你啊。谁叫你突然消失了，电话也不通。」

  
  
闻言，名井南呆愣的把电话掏出来一看，原来没电了…难怪…

  
  
忽地想起了什么，名井南躲过了周子瑜伸过来的手，别过了头，「你不是…不想看到我吗？」

  
  
看着眼前像个赌气的孩子般的名井南，周子瑜轻轻叹了口气，那时候果然，把她伤得很深吧？双手贴于她的两颊上把她的脸给掰回来面向自己，轻轻的说着，「对，我是不想看到你…」顿了一顿，两手感觉到那滑落的湿润温热，紧接着继续从口中一字一顿地吐出下半句话，「不想看到你因为我而受到伤害。」眼光飘到眼前脆弱的人的手臂和腿上，内疚感再次浮现，眉也皱了起来。

  
  
周子瑜的告白使名井南一时之间反应不过来，愣愣的感受着暖意自她的双手不断的传递过来，思考着她的话语，记忆中眼前人最近那反常的态度、现在看着自己那自责的眼神、突然之间，好像所有疑问都一一得到了解释。

  
  
「你…」一记粉拳毫无预警地打落在周子瑜的肩头上，「你这个大笨蛋！」

  
  
咦咦….

  
  
怎么反而哭得更厉害了？周子瑜少有的慌张起来，连忙用大拇指替名井南拭擦不停涌出来的泪水，像个做错事的小孩子。

  
  
「感到抱歉的话，就给我好好补偿负上责任啊。」名井南注视着眼前被自己的泪水给模糊了的脸庞，「哪..哪有人就这样逃走的。」通红的眼眶里尽是委屈。

  
  
看著名井南这副可怜的模样，再也按耐不住内心的颤动，一把把她按进自己怀里，耳边传来名井南断断续续的啜泣声，周子瑜动摇了。

  
  
「对不起。」

  
  
名井南哭泣的样子让她难受极了，抚着她的头，脑海里闪现一个从未有过的想法

  
  
──既然舍不得把她推开，那就把她紧紧的守护在身边吧。

  
  
两人身体紧紧相接，让人不舒服的粘稠感让周子瑜猛然醒觉她们二人被雨水淋得湿透了的事实，稍稍拉开了一点距离，向著名井南轻柔的说道， 「再这样下去会生病的，我送你回家。」

  
  
正打算把名井南扶起来，却不料被紧紧抓着，眼前人低下头小声的说着，「我…我不想回去。」不想回去那个冰冷的、所谓的家。

  
  
沉默了一会，得不到回应的名井南抬起头来，却见周子瑜正把自己的拐杖提着，然后走到身前，背过身蹲了下来。

  
  
眨了眨眼睛，傻傻的看着蹲着的周子瑜，名井南不知道她这是在做什么。

  
  
似是洞悉了名井南的疑虑，周子瑜侧过头向身后人解释着，「上来，我背你回家。」

  
  
「可是…」

  
  
话未说完，周子瑜的声音再次响来了起来，「上来。」语气不容拒绝。

  
  
傻愣着的名井南就这样呆呆的趴上周子瑜的背，感受到身上的重量，绕上自己脖子的双手，周子瑜才慢慢的站了起来。

  
  
稳稳背着那纤细的人儿迈开了步伐，属于名井南的温热气息随着她的一呼一吸环绕于耳际，不知道打哪来的一股躁热感油然而生，果然是因为淋雨淋得太久了吧？

  
  
正思考着，背上的人柔柔的声线中断了周子瑜的思绪，「回家的路不应该走那边吗？」名井南看着两人正在前行的方向，回自己的家不应该往这儿走啊？便忍不住询问。

  
  
闻言，周子瑜嘴角勾起一丝狡诘的微笑，

  
  
「谁说要回你的家？」

  
  
「欸？」

  
  
「放心，我一个人住。」

  
  
这不是重点吧！听到周子瑜说的话耳根子不争气的红了起来，环着她的双手不自觉的紧了紧，看着周子瑜认真的样子，也没再多说什么。

  
  
把脸埋在她的颈窝里，名井南闻着那令人倍感安心的味道。

  
  
──就这样任性一下，也是可以的吧？

  
  
一路无话，周子瑜背著名井南漫步于雨幕中，也不知道是因为一整天的闲逛走累了还是刚才哭累了，一阵倦意向被背着的人卷袭而来，在这令人安心的氛围中，双皮终于抵受不住睡意的引诱，缓缓的闭上了眼睛。

  
  
耳边传来了有规律的呼吸声，意识到身上的人已经进入了梦乡，脚步也随之而放轻。

  
  
背上的人传来的温度、气息、有节奏的起伏、两人身体的接触、这一切一切，都让周子瑜不经不觉的沉沦。

  
  
一种从没有体会过的满足感快要自心腔满溢出来。

  
  
真让人不习惯啊。

  
  
别过头，眼光投射到熟睡的人的脸上，想起她刚才说过的话。

  
  
──从现在开始，就让我对你负上责任吧。

/

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**19  
**

  
背著名井南站立在家门前，周子瑜正犹豫着该怎么在腾不开双手的情况下把门打开，身后即传来了软绵绵的细语，「嗯….？什么时候睡着了…」名井南睬开惺忪的双眼，就看见了周子瑜木纳的看着身前的门不知道在想什么，「怎么了？」

  
  
「醒了？」回过头用眼角瞧了瞧那人儿，「学姊，可以帮我把钥匙拿出来吗？就在我衣服左边的口袋里。」抬了抬下巴向身后人示意。

  
  
「喔。」没彻底睡醒的人意识还处于蒙胧状态，迷迷糊糊的用没受伤的左手在周子瑜身上胡乱的摸索。

  
  
「……」周子瑜平静地低头注视那在自己上身游走的小爪子，本来就单薄的衣衫被雨水淋湿后就已经紧贴于皮肤上，导致名井南每一下的触碰都清晰地被肌肤上敏感的神经所接收，异样的感觉随着那人手的移动在毛孔上续渐扩张，只觉得被抚过的地方都痒痒的，感觉难以形容。

  
  
忍受不了这骚麻之感，周子瑜再次开口提醒，「学姊，左边。」

  
  
看到那只手终于乖乖地伸到口袋里把钥匙掏了出来，周子瑜也随之而松了口气。稍稍蹲下了身子让名井南把门打开，再站起身把门轻轻踢开，迈着步稳稳的朝家中走去，然后轻柔地把名井南安置于沙发之上，也把一直夹着的拐杖放到一旁。

  
  
本来还迷糊着的名井南在看见周子瑜的下一步行动时被彻底惊醒了，只见眼前人摆放好拐杖后再次面向这边，双手直径往自己身上伸来，下一秒校服的扭子就猝不及防地被解开了一颗。

  
  
瞪大眼睛惊异地看着周子瑜的动作，名井南连忙用双手按着差点就被解开了的衣衫，脸颊唰的一下泛起了红晕，「子瑜，你在干什么？」

  
  
面瘫的某人一脸理所当然的道，「看不出来？我在替你脱衣服。」

  
  
得到这回应的名井南气结，「我不是这个意思，我是问，你脱我衣服作什？」

  
  
似是不懂名井南为何那般大的反应，周子瑜挑了挑眉，「都湿透了，为什么不脱？」

  
  
沉默的盯着那无表情的人，名井南发现周子瑜有着异于常人非一般的思路，两人对话里的重点就像平行线一样华丽丽的错开了。

  
  
「我…自己来就好。」虽说手臂上有伤，可脱个衣服这点小事自己还是可以做到的。

  
  
周子瑜歪着头，不明白名井南因何脸红，可既然她都这么说了，也就没再多说，收回手站起身，「我去给你找替换的衣物。」说罢，便转过身离开了客厅。

  
  
失序的心跳频率因着周子瑜的走远而稍微回归正常，有惊无险，冷静下来的名井南开始环视着四周，以黑白灰为主调的房间布置给人一股简洁之感。不经意的一撇，发现了附近的充电器，忽然想起了没电的手机，还有想必正在担心自己去向的人们。

  
  
看着屏幕上几十通的未接来电，名井南顿时心生愧疚，果然因为自己一时的任性让别人操心了吧。续一打给凑崎纱夏与平井桃报平安，意料之中两人在松了口气后都开始生气的责备名井南突然的失踪，虽说被责骂着，可心里却是温暖的，名井南内心很了解两位好友之所以如此生气，无非是出自于对自己的关心。

  
  
笑着对平井桃承诺会买大量的猪脚作赔礼后便结束了通话，挂断电话的同时，铃声再次响了起来，一把低沉略带沧桑的声线传进了耳中，「小姐！你可终于接了！」

  
  
「黑田叔…对不起，害你担心了。」

  
  
「没事没事，小姐你没事就好。」被名井南唤作黑田叔的男人即为名井家的管家，名井南是被他一手一脚亲手带大的，对比起血浓于水的名井阳，他与名井南的感情却更像父亲与女儿。

  
  
「你现在在哪？我这就来接你。」

  
  
「这…」面对着黑田的关切，名井南有点难以启齿，支吾了一会才缓缓回应，「黑田叔，我暂时没有回家的打算。」

  
  
从没想过那温驯的小姐竟有「离家出走」的一天，黑田既惊讶而又担忧，「可是小姐你有落脚的地方吗？你孤身在外面我并不放心，还是先回家再说好吗？」

  
  
「我会照顾好自己的，住的地方我会想办法，求你了，黑田叔。我不想回家。」

  
  
名井南的说辞对黑田来说并没有很大的说服力，他依旧坚持要把她接回家，两人争持不下，正当名井南再想要说些什么的时候，手上的电话忽然被不知道什么时候拿着衣物出现在身旁的周子瑜一把夺了过去。

  
  
「子瑜？」呆愣的看着周子瑜拿着自己的手机自顾自与那头的黑田说起话来。

  
  
「您好，黑田叔是吗？我是名井学姊在学校里的后辈，周子瑜。」

  
  
一把与自家小姐婉转柔美不同的、清冷沉稳的声音自电话的另一头传来，不给黑田有说话的机会，那把声音尤自说着，「名井学姊会在我家暂住，请您不要担心，放心的把她交给我吧。我会用尽我所能把她照顾好的，拜托了。」

  
  
听着这把果断坚定的声线，虽然嘴上说着拜托，可语调之中却隐隐透出一丝不容拒绝。

  
  
沉默思索了一会，黑田笑了笑，看来小姐在外面认识了一位非常可靠的朋友呢。

  
  
在一旁听着周子瑜说话的名井南自个儿听得满脸通红，这家伙，好好的一个「在朋友家暂住」怎么从她口中说出来竟莫名的变得如此暧昧，像煞了向岳父请求把女儿下嫁予自己的痴情郎。

  
  
当名井南从她那妄想小世界中抽身而回的时候，发现周子瑜已经结束了通话，把手机放到一旁，然后把手中的衣服向自己递来，「好了，学姊，快去冲洗更衣吧，再耽搁的话真的要生病了。」

  
  
傻傻的看着眼前的人，名井南反应不过来，「咦？那黑田叔…」

  
  
「同意了，从现在开始，你可以住在这里。」

  
  
看着那还呆着、一脸不可置信的人儿，周子瑜叹了口气，快步上前把名井南整个扛了起来，惹得被提起来的人一阵尖叫，大步流星就这样把名井南给扛到了浴室，放到了浴缸内，脸上露出了罕有戏谑的笑容，「你想要自己洗，还是…我来帮你？」

  
  
名井南觉得自己对周子瑜的认识再次被刷新了，这平时一脸面瘫的家伙包裹着的根本就是一颗腹黑的心吧？ ！红着耳根子害羞的别过了脸，「我…我自己来就好！」现在的名井南强烈怀疑刚才「脱衣服」那一出也是周子瑜故意的。

  
  
得到了名井南回答的周子瑜站起身回复到了平常的认真，指了指浴室的门叮咛着，「不要逞强，有事就喊我，我在外面等你。」毕竟现在的名井南手和脚都受了伤，一般的日常行动对她来说会增添不少难度，所以周子瑜也不敢松懈。

  
  
明白了周子瑜的用意，名井南点了点头表示明白，待浴室的门被关上后，名井南这才有机会好好把那混乱的思绪整理一番，最后得出来的结论是：从今天开始，她将要与周子瑜居住于同一屋檐下。

  
  
手里拿着刚才被周子瑜塞过来的衣物，轻轻嗅了嗅，那上面还残留着属于它主人的余香，名井南抿唇一笑，想着──

  
  
另一边厢把门关上后的周子瑜没有走远，倚在门上，隐约听见了自背后传来的水声，方才认清了自己把名井南拐回了家的事实，果然冲动是魔鬼啊，不过──

  
  
──还真有点期待呢。

  
  
就这样，现在宣布，周子瑜与名井南的同居生活正式展开。

**20**

承受着围绕着自己的众多目光，此时的名井南感到压力山大，不仅仅是因为不便的行动，更多的是源自于紧贴在身边的那位始作俑者──她的周子瑜学妹。

  
  
从昨天因为突然的任性发生的那么一出而导致二人关系转变成「室友」后，她就强烈的感觉到周子瑜无时无刻散发出来的对自己的「保护欲」，与之前那拒人于千里之外的模样相距之远，让名井南有种在造梦的错觉。

  
  
环视四周投射过来充满诧异的眼神，再举目看看那无表情的侧颜，认真细心的搀扶着自己前行，名井南只感到很不可思议，原本毫无交集、处于两个不同世界的人现在竟然会发展成这样，果然生命是很奇妙的东西呢。随着与周子瑜越来越靠近，名井南心里的疑问也越来越多，为什么她会一个人独自生活？是什么让她变成别人眼中的不良？说白了，就是想要了解她，不以学姊的身份，而是单纯的作为名井南，去了解眼前这个叫作周子瑜的人。

  
  
一路于紫藤内穿梭，路过的学生们无不发出惊呼，交头接耳讨论着她们的学生会会长怎么会和那不良学生一同上学还状似亲密，兴许由于二人那养眼的外表与那凹凸互补的气质，也不知道是谁没头没脑的说了句「这两人看着挺配的啊」直接导致「周子瑜X名井南」一时间风靡了整个紫藤女子学园，成了学生和老师们的茶余饭后热话之选。

  
  
而周子瑜那可怕的不良形象在名井南的加持之下，竟意料之外的突变为男友力MAX的帅气周男神，不过那杀气腾腾「生人除名井南外勿近」的气息尚存，众女也只能遥远的张望花痴就是了。

  
  
「下课后我来接你，不要乱动在这里等我，去给你买点日常用品。」

  
  
顺利把名井南护送(?)到她的教室，周子瑜毫不理会四周学姊们的目光，搁下这么一句暧昧满满的话就潇洒的离开了。

  
  
目送周子瑜离开的背影出神，突然「啪」的一声把魂给拉了回来，一只手掌大力的拍打在名井南的桌面上，紧接着的是平井桃与凑崎纱夏重叠的声音， 「说！到底怎么回事？」

  
  
早就猜想到会有这样的反应，名井南叹了口气，徐徐把准备好的猪脚拿出来递给平井桃，言简意赅的给她们解释了事情的经过，周子瑜如何找到自己和如何把她带回了家。

  
  
平井桃一边啃着猪脚一边感叹，「哇塞，原来偶像剧里的剧情真的会在现实生活发生啊。」

  
  
凑崎纱夏认同的点了点头，脸上挂着一副八挂的样子，手肘座在名井南的桌上撑着下巴直勾勾的盯着好友，「总觉得…周同学对你很不一般，这是为什么呢？」

  
  
被凑崎纱夏盯得不好意思，名井南移开了视线支支吾吾的道，「…是吗？」是因为被盯得不自在吗，总感到一股热流从今早开始就在身体里涌动。

  
  
「我说，那小南你对周同学有什么想法呢？」凑崎纱夏脸上扬着和煦的笑意，说出来的话却让名井南冷汗直冒。

  
  
「能…能有什么想法？」

  
  
「唔…」凑崎纱夏歪着脑袋作思考状，像在组织最合适的词汇，也不知道是想起了谁，嘴角忽尔勾起一抹甜笑。似是发现自己进入了小世界，连忙再次看著名井南，嘴里缓缓吐出三个字，

  
  
「喜欢吗？」

  
  
像计算好的，适时的钟声不疾不徐的响起，把名井南从凑崎纱夏的逼问中解救出来。可那一字一句还是扎实的进驻到名井南的脑海里了，以至于一整天下来几乎都没能完全专注于课堂。

  
  
──喜欢吗？

  
  
这三个字不受控制的于脑际回荡，喜欢是…哪种喜欢？两人相处的片段被大脑不断重复播放，现在的名井南只觉得思绪混乱至极，似乎只要是想到有关周子瑜的事情，她那过人的头脑便瞬间形同虚设，直接当掉了。

  
  
「那家伙是病毒啊…」

  
  
「谁？」

  
  
「周…啊。」

  
  
猛然抬头，毫无预警的看到脑海中的「病毒」就站立在跟前，察觉到自己竟然把心里想的给傻傻的念了出来，脸唰的一下浮现红晕，怎么今天好像特别容易脸红？

  
  
不知道名井南那颗小脑袋都在想些什么，周子瑜微微摇了摇头，把手伸到她面前摊开手掌，「我们走吧。」特有沉稳的嗓音驱散了名井南的糊思乱想，让人不自觉的想要紧紧依靠这把声音的主人。

  
  
「…嗯。」

  
  
自然而然地把手放于眼前人的掌心处，一下子就被捉紧，借着周子瑜的力气站了起来，手被带到那人的臂弯处，另一手则拿起拐杖，就这样挽着周子瑜步出了教室。

  
  
遗留下来在旁看戏的同学们面面相觑，刚才从两人之间弥漫开来的那微妙的气氛是怎么回事？

  
  
把一切尽收眼底，看着两人的背影，凑崎纱夏若有所思的微笑着。

  
  
因为是次「入住」来得太匆忙，名井南基本上只带了个人来，而且一直独居的周子瑜家里也没有额外的用品供给她使用，所以便带著名井南步出了校园来到附近的大型商场选购必需品与衣物。

  
  
两人边逛边买，这边厢名井南看着周子瑜一脸认真的把画有一只企鹅的杯子收纳到购物篮中，顿时生出一股新婚小夫妻在添置新房用品的错觉。

  
  
『什么鬼东西！ 』大力的摇了摇想把这荒唐的想法给甩走，却没料到经这一摇，顷刻间突然一阵天旋地转，身体也忽然无力，腿一软，整个人向前跌去。

  
  
没迎来预想中的撞击，反倒被温暖的怀抱给包裹着，莫名冒出的寒意令名井南无意识的紧抓着暖意的来源，强烈的晕眩感使得她双目难以聚焦，只有身体的触觉尚在，很快便感觉到额前被什么东西贴着。

  
  
「名井南，你好烫。」

  
  
本想让名井南看看篮子中那像极了她的企鹅图像，却没想到一回头就看见她脸色苍白摇摇欲坠，心头一紧，身体作出的反应比头脑来得更快，待回过神来时名井南已然被自己搂入怀中。

  
  
感受到从怀中人传来的异常热度，双眉皱了起来，试探性的把额头贴于名井南的额上，果然，滚烫非常。

  
  
「你到底怎么撑到现在的？」周子瑜苦笑着，此时此刻，真不知道该佩服这名井南的毅力，还是该气她的迟钝。一个发着高烧的人怎么还跟个没事人似的跟着自己到处走。

  
  
「我没事….只是头晕。」声线变得沙哑，名井南也不懂为何只是甩个头就弄成这样，还丝毫没有察觉到从一大早就感受到的躁热感便是身体向她发出的警号。

  
  
「东西下次再买，我们先回家。」轻轻的在名井南耳边落下这句话，周子瑜转身蹲下双手一用力，就把名井南整个背了起来。

  
  
小力的拍着周子瑜的肩膀，「我真的没事…把我放下来吧。」商场里到处都是人，周子瑜强横地把她背起来这么一个大动作已经吸引了大量眼球往这边注视，让本来就滚烫的身体此刻更像火上烧油。

  
  
没有理会名井南，周子瑜别过侧面，向身后人强硬的说着，「说过多少遍了，不要逞强，我会担心。」

  
  
愣了一愣，本来拍打着的手在片刻过后默默改为环绕着那人的颈项，发着高烧的脑袋一片混沌，也不清楚是否今天投放了过量的注意力于那句说话上，凑崎纱夏的声音蓦然充斥于脑际。

  
  
──喜欢吗？

  
  
身下传来的温度、那人颈窝发间的气味、深邃充满感情的双眸、还有现在自己那失序的心跳频率，这一切种种。

  
  
微微加重了缠于周子瑜脖子间的力道，就像小孩子紧抱着心爱的小玩具熊。

  
  
名井南闭上了双眼，一个从内心深处浮跃的念头使得她的心跳近乎狂乱。

  
  
  
──这...是喜欢吧。

**21**

强横地把名井南背回了家，小心翼翼的把那柔软的身躯安放于自己的床上，手抚上那人的额，火辣的热度于肌肤相接之时迅即传递至她的手掌心，眉皱得快要扭到一起，回想起昨日被雨淋得湿透了的名井南，周子瑜自责着，明明该好好照顾的人，竟然连生病了也察觉不到。

  
  
轻抚过床上人因身体的热度而微红的脸庞，周子瑜用着她所能最柔和的声线低语，「学姊，我们去找医生好不好？」

  
  
「嗯...」抿着下唇，轻轻的从喉间吐出了一个音节，名井南抗拒的摇了摇头，「不要。」也许因为发着烧意识朦胧的原因，那低吟于周子瑜听起来竟有一丝撒娇的意味。

  
  
从没见过如此娇柔的名井南，被那细微的动作牵动了视线，看着床上人那片因为发热而微泛水气的薄唇，一股怪异的冲动忽地填满了心腔，周子瑜甩了甩头，总觉得最近自己变得越来越奇怪了。

  
  
寒意逐渐侵袭著名井南的官感，身体开始止不住的微微发抖，本能地卷缩着身子，下一秒却被某温暖的柔软物包裹住，睁开双眼，心脏的节拍瞬即被打乱。只见周子瑜正把被子盖在自己身上，二人的距离极为靠近，以至于连对方细微的呼吸也能清晰的感受得到。

  
  
似是没有料到名井南突然的睁眼，那双迷蒙惺忪的眼眸晃了周子瑜的神，手上的动作戛然而止，就这样单膝跪在床上俯身于名井南的上方，双手拿着被子的边缘僵在那里。

  
  
空气仿佛从二人目光相接的那刻起便静止了，房间里静得只剩下不知道是谁的心跳声，一下又一下快速有力的拍打着，透过名井南灵动的瞳孔中看到自己，脸上扬着的是久未显露过的慌张失措。

  
  
最后是尚算清醒的周子瑜先打破这股说不明道不清的沉默，「学姊，你…你先休息一下。」让人讶异的是她竟罕有的结巴了。

  
  
头脑早已变得迷糊的人经刚才这么一下刺激后脑袋就更糊涂了，猛的点了点头就钻进被窝之中把那颗小脑袋给藏了起来。看着被被子包得严严实实的名井南，都要让人担心她会一个不小心把自己给闷死了。

  
  
迅速的逃离那快要让人受不了的氛围，把门悄悄的关上留下名井南于房内好好休息，周子瑜松了一口气地把身体的重量都寄放身门上，手覆上左胸，那剧烈的节奏犹在，口中不自觉的喃喃自语，「我到底是怎么了？」脑海中又不受控地忆起刚才名井南柔美动人的模样，胸口的节拍好像又变得更快了，清楚的感受到那无法克制、不断膨胀的欲望，周子瑜无助地低声骂了一句，「该死。」

  
  
不想再被这些乱七八糟的东西困扰，周子瑜决定把所有精力的放于照顾那病号之上，于是便不假思索的朝厨房走去。

  
  
等到周子瑜房间的门再次被打开来的时候天已入黑，手里捧着熬好的清粥缓步走至床边，把碗放于床头柜上。目光又再次落在那沉睡的人身上。

  
  
这不是周子瑜第一次观察名井南的睡颜，上一次是她受伤进院的时候。很神奇的是，那时的周子瑜下定决心要把名井南给推离自己的世界，却没想到事与愿遗，此举间接把二人拉得更近，而那个应该要被「推开」的人现在竟安稳的躺在自家床上熟睡着。

  
  
嘴角扯起了无奈的笑容，习惯性地伸手到名井南的脸旁把那凌乱的发丝撩到她耳后，或许感是觉到了冰凉的触感，床上的人闷哼了一声，悠悠醒转。

  
  
「弄醒你了？」看着睡眼惺忪揉着眼的人，那副懒洋洋傻傻的样子显得莫名可爱。

  
  
再次摇了摇头嘴里发出否定的声音，「嗯～嗯～」名井南用左手支撑着身子坐了起来，因喉咙干涸说出来的话也变得低哑，「我睡多久了？」

  
  
把放于一旁的水递上，周子瑜看了看时钟，「不久，也就三个小时。」话毕，接过名井南喝完的水杯，拿起了粥，「吃点东西，梳洗过后再睡吧。」

  
  
看了看面前的粥，再瞧瞧周子瑜那惯常的瘫面，名井南有点讶异地问，「这是你弄的？」

  
  
「不然是谁。」依旧面瘫的脸没好气地说着。

  
  
全然没想到周子瑜还有煮食这项技能，名井南一愣一愣的正想要把粥拿过来却被周子瑜给躲了开去，于是便向她投去疑问的眼神。

  
  
瞟了一眼名井南受伤的右手，周子瑜一手拿着碗另一手则拿着汤匙，「你手还没好，我喂你。」说着便滔了一羹粥送往名井南的口中。

  
  
──我喂你。

  
  
三个字传进耳中，本来就已泛红的脸现在是红上加红，看着停留在眼前的汤匙与周子瑜敦促的眼神，这下名井南意识到周子瑜还有另外一项非常了得的才能──不自觉地做出各种使人害羞的行动。

  
  
内心挣扎了一会，长这么大除了孩提时就再没人手把手的喂过自己吃饭了吧？最终硬着头皮张嘴把粥喝下，忸怩感却于品尝到意料之外的味道时消散无踪，瞪大眼睛发出惊呼，「好吃！」粥清淡却并不无味、浓稠适中，能使生病没胃口的人都可以给吃上一整碗。

  
  
满意的注视著名井南一口一口的喝下手里的粥，看到那张满足的脸，周子瑜没有发现此刻她的脸上亦同样流露出一丝满足的笑意。

  
  
很快把整碗粥都吞进肚子里的名井南抬起头，恰巧瞥见周子瑜脸上那令人玄目的笑容，心跳随即漏了一拍。

  
  
把汤匙收回碗里后就看见名井南呆呆的盯着自己不知道在想什么，也只道对方是生病了人也变得迟钝，没想太多，只伸手轻轻的扣着她的下巴，用大姆指轻柔的把残留在她嘴角的粥渍拭去，不经意的触碰到那柔软的唇瓣，目光跟随着手指的移动，此时名井南双唇微启，衣衫因睡醒没有整理而凌乱的敞开着，皮肤因发烧的关系而泛出微红，浑身都在散发着一股诱人至极的气息。

  
  
察觉到事情又再一次往那不可想像的方向走去，周子瑜那过人的理智此刻发挥出它最大的作用，收回停留在那人唇上的手，站了起来，指了指床头柜，「药记紧要吃。」然后便随便说了个要洗碗的借口就又大步逃离了现场。

  
  
一踏出房门周子瑜便又忍不住低骂，「该死的。」

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
把一切都收抬好后，周子瑜扶著名井南来到浴室，意外的看见本来今天打算去添置的用品现在全都整齐地摆放于各处，似是洞悉了名井南的疑惑，周子瑜向她解释，「你睡着的时候我出去买的。」趁名井南熟睡，周子瑜除了熬粥，还很快速的把要买的东西给买了回家逐一布置好，称心的看着那摆放好的企鹅杯子，再瞧瞧身旁人，点了点头，嗯，果然很像。

  
  
待二人都梳洗过后终于迎来了睡眠的时间，因为家里只有一间睡房，故此第一晚的时候周子瑜让名井南睡在床上而自己则拿备用的床铺睡在床旁边的地上。

  
  
临睡前周子瑜让名井南测量体温，结果是下降了不少却依旧在烧，皱着眉看着还有点瑟瑟发抖的人儿，心念一转，掀起身前的被子钻了进去。被周子瑜突如其来的动作吓到，「子瑜？」名井南不解的看着躺在自己身旁的人。

  
  
没有作声，周子瑜用身体的行动回答了她，只见她一把把名井南娇小的身躯捞到怀里抱着，左手垫于她的后颈，右手则紧紧地扣着她的腰，「这样不会冷了吧？」

  
  
同样没有回答，名井南默默低下头把身体再更多的向周子瑜靠去，找到一个舒适的位置后，闭上了眼睛，这时才传出了她闷闷的声音，「嗯，不冷了。」嗅着周子瑜令她安心的气味，名井南在身边人看不到的方向，嘴角勾起一抹不易察觉的孤度。然而，她也没能看见此时此刻于周子瑜的脸上，也同样挂着那抹相同的笑容。

  
  
──晚安，周子瑜 / 名井南。

/

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**22**

旭日初升，昼光透过窗纱驱散房间内的昏暗，洒落于相拥而眠的人身上，悄然宣告着新一天的到来。

  
  
浅眠的名井南首先被阳光唤醒，稍微活动一下身体，却在感到身旁有人的时候吓得一下子睁大了眼睛，安详的脸庞此时被最大限度的放大，只要名井南微微倾前，便能触碰到那人微启的唇。这不看还好，一看立即把她惊得差点要尖叫着翻倒在地上。

  
  
及时捂着嘴巴不让自己发出丁点声音，名井南用她那还存着些微痛感的脑袋快速的于记忆中搜索，最后画面定格在她主动钻进周子瑜的怀里，方才想起昨晚两人以这样的姿势睡了一晚的事实，热度以迅雷不及掩耳的速度窜上了脸颊，名井南著实羞得比起周子瑜的怀抱，现在更想找个地洞往里使劲的钻。

  
  
生怕惊动在侧睡得沉稳的人，名井南维持着现在面向周子瑜的姿态没有动作。相对于昨日的头昏脑胀，现在的名井南显然清醒了不少，凝视着眼前秀眉轻皱的人，思潮一下子回到了自己软倒下来被她给背起来的时候，那从心底处响起的那从未有过的想法。

  
  
再算再迟钝的人也应该发现了，名井南自那一刻忽然醒悟过来，不知从什么时候开始因周子瑜而牵动着的那道不明的情绪，就是那名为「喜欢」的情愫。

  
  
是的，她，名井南，不可否认的喜欢上了周子瑜。

  
  
终于厘清一直以来纠于心底的莫名陌生的躁动，名井南感到眼前的画面逐渐清晰起来，忆起两人那算不上愉快的第一次见面、被死缠烂打而妥协了的她、奋不顾身冲上前的保护、于滂沱大雨中寻找自己的急切，与昨日的细心照顾，每一件事都在渐渐的让周子瑜这三个字盘踞于名井南的心中挥之不去。

  
  
从回忆中抽身而出，把目光凝于对方的睡颜上，名井南终究还是忍不住伸出手到她的眉间，轻轻一抚把她皱着的眉缓缓抚平，纤细的手指顺着下去刻划她立体清秀的轮廓，喜欢的人就躺在身边，满满的满足感占据了名井南的心。

  
  
──永远停留在这一刻该有多好啊。

  
  
似是感受到停留于脸上的触动，周子瑜微微动了动，马上吓得名井南迅速地把手收回重新闭上眼睛装睡。

  
  
悠悠张开双眼，周子瑜看着还在熟睡的名井南，环视着四周的光亮，叹了口气，终于熬到早上了啊。

  
  
怕吵醒她，轻手轻脚的下床走到浴室，把水龙头扭开狠狠的洗了把脸，抬起头来看着镜中那张憔悴的脸孔，又再叹了口气。

  
  
回想起昨晚冲动的行为，周子瑜感到那完全是挖了个坑给自己跳，还摔得很痛。

  
  
事实上，从把名井南给搂到怀里的那刻开始周子瑜就瞬间感到后悔了。也不知道是因为那过于接近的接触还是因为黑夜带来的寂静，周子瑜的所有官感都被无限的放大，不论是手中抱着的柔软纤腰、鼻子上嗅着的名井南个人独特的甜美香气，还是把头埋于自己颈窝那令人骚痒的吐息，于此时的周子瑜来说都成为了莫大的煎熬。

  
  
对与人产生感情充满陌生感的周子瑜并不习惯这种心动的感觉，于是很自然的把它转化为莫明的怒气。

  
  
──啊啊啊真是，不应该这样的，我到底是怎么了啊。

  
  
周子瑜在眼睛完全适应了黑暗后便暗暗低头注视着怀中人近在咫尺舒坦的脸，两人近得连那在名井南脸上的几颗小痣都全被捕捉到眼球里。难以在这样的情况下入睡，周子瑜注定一夜无眠。最后实在是撑得累了，阖上沉重的眼皮稍作休息，却没想到才一会儿就天亮了。

  
  
梳洗好后周子瑜收拾心情，拿着洗好的毛巾回到房间，把手轻轻的贴到名井南的额上，感到温度下降了许多，用毛巾替她擦去额角的汗珠，才又安心的退了出去。

  
  
一只眼睛睁看一条小小的缝，看到周子瑜已经离开了名井南才敢起来，按着额头上那人传过来的余温，傻傻的微笑着。

  
  
正打算下床整理梳洗，眼角却在这时意外的瞥见床尾书桌旁的架子上，一个略为突兀的相框，令人疑惑的是架子上只有这么一个相框，而且还被人刻意的反过来平放，让人看不见里面的内容。

  
  
在好奇心的驱使之外，名井南静静地走到那个架子前，小心翼翼地把那相框扶正，那张被埋藏着的照片便映进了名井南的瞳孔里。

  
  
说实话只是一张很普通的照片，两个笑得真摰的女生穿着校服肩并肩的站着，高的人把手搭在矮个子上，后者也把手搂住身旁人的腰，很简单平常的动作，却让看到她们的人也一同感觉到她们拍照时那和谐愉快的氛围。

  
  
仔细看着，名井南的瞳孔在看清女孩的脸后不禁震荡，虽然脸上挂着未退的稚气，可那自身的气质却与现在的她如出一辙，没错，那个高个子女生便是周子瑜，只是她没有想过她竟然可以露出眼前这样灿烂的笑容，而能够让那个不苟言笑的人流露出这个笑容的，想必是这个短发女生吧？

  
  
能够这此郑重其事地把照片镶起来保存，这个人对周子瑜来说必定是个特别的存在，想到此处，名井南顿时觉得心脏被什么东西狠狠刺了一下，微微的抽痛着。

  
  
把照片放回重处，名井南把一切收于心底，梳洗过后便装作若无其事的扶着墙壁来到客厅。

  
  
忙着于厨房烹煮早餐的周子瑜听到从身后传来的脚步声，扭头一看，发现名井南拐着从房间走了出来，连忙把手头上的东西放下，拭擦好双手后大步走到那人面前把她扶稳，语气透露出丝丝不满与关切，「怎么不叫我？」

  
  
任由那人有力的手把自己扶到餐桌前坐下，名井南摇了摇头，「不想一直麻烦你，再说，我又不是小孩子。」

  
  
莫名对名井南这句说话感到不舒服的周子瑜表情突然严肃起来，用手抬起她低着的头，一字一顿的反问，

  
  
「不麻烦我你要麻烦谁？」

  
  
挑着眉，把视线落在名井南受伤之处，「再说，你现在这个情况连小孩子都不如。」

  
  
语毕，把手放在身前人的头上轻轻一模，用如同对着孩子般的温柔语气道，「乖，听话。」满意的看到名井南脸上微微泛起的红晕，周子瑜这才回到厨房处理她们的早餐。

  
  
吃过后，由于是周末的关系，两人不用上学，而以我们学生会会长的个性而言，这是绝佳的温习时间。理所当然的，不良学生也被抓起来进行名井南式的地狱恶补。

  
  
苦着一张脸的周子瑜看着眼前的书堆，再看看对面戴上眼镜进入了忘我之境的某人，大概，这就是把名井南拐回家唯一的坏处吧。

  
  
随着时间流逝，两人没有言话，各自埋首，有时候会起来走动放松身体，名井南也会不时上前来查看周子瑜的进度。

  
  
大部分时间都于一片宁静下渡过，此时的周子瑜微微抬起头来，偷偷看着一脸专注的人，突然觉得这样的画面，要是能一直看着的话也不坏。

  
  
「专心。」

  
  
察觉到投过来的视线，名井南轻轻用笔敲打那在发呆的人。

  
  
「喔。」

  
  
捂着被打的地方晃了晃脑袋，周子瑜叹了口气又重回到那地狱之中。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
另一边厢，名井南家

  
  
「黑田。」名井阳端正的坐在桌前看着报纸，喝了一口咖啡，把管家唤了过来。

  
  
「是。」

  
  
把咖啡放回桌上，名井阳依旧冷冷地询问，「小南在哪？」

  
  
愣了一愣，黑田如此回答，「小姐学校有事情处理，回校去了。」

  
  
说罢，室内一片静默，名井阳放下手上的报纸，少有的抬眼，富有深意地看了黑田一眼，眼波散发出似能洞悉一切的神采，盯着看了一会，又再低下头继续阅读，嘴里说着的话似乎暗藏别的意思，「是吗？那让她忙完了就快点回来吧。」

  
  
停顿了一下，又补充，

  
  
「毕竟也是时候和她讨论一起回美国的事情了。」

  
  
听到名井阳的话后黑田脸色变得僵硬，却还是恭敬的回答，

  
  
「是。」

**23**

  
  
时光流逝，不经不觉一个星期过去了。

  
  
随着周子瑜那近乎固执的「贴身」照顾，名井南的伤势也将近完好了，脚上的石膏也经已拆掉，终于不再需要拐杖的扶助来行走，只是手臂上的刀伤却依旧会因着她的活动而产生痛感，而周子瑜也显然的察觉到了这一点。

  
  
这七天以来，两人形影不离，只要情况许可，周子瑜就会出现在名井南的身边。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
「会长，这些文件要发放到各个社团…」

  
  
「好─」

  
  
突然闪现的某人瞬间把夺过快要递到名井南手上的公文，「我来。」便又风一般的消失于地表。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
「名井同学，可以请你帮忙把这个拿给福元老师吗？」

  
  
「好的─」

  
  
突然，一个人影迅速的加插到了两人的中间，板着一张脸的人把训导给吓了一大跳，没等两人反应过来，便接过东西大步的离开。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
诸如此类的事情不断发生，久而久之，人们也开始习惯有什么事情的话索性就省略掉名井南直接联络周子瑜了，而不良学生也荣幸的解锁了新的成就，再次多了一个新奇的称号── 「学生会会长的守护神」。

  
  
某天，被晾到一旁的名井南终于按捺不住，没好气地问那个把自己位置给霸占了的那椿「神」，

  
  
「你都把我的工作全抢去了，那我这个学生会会长成什么了？」

  
  
那个坐在学生会会长办公桌前的周子瑜抬起眼来，看着坐在身边生着闷气的人，用食指轻轻截了下她的额，「你就想想今天晚饭吃什么吧。」然后又低头继续着「学生会会长」的工作。

  
  
鼓起腮帮子把脸贴在桌子上，名井南拿这个固执的家伙没办法，还真的听话地想着晚上该吃什么去了。专注于思考的人却没注意到周子瑜用眼尾偷偷地把她这副模样给尽收至眼皮之下，嘴角也随之而扬起一抹皎洁的笑。

  
  
在一旁工作着的凑崎纱夏一直在看着那两人的互动，扭头向金多贤小声的道出了自己几天以来的疑问，「多贤啊，我怎么觉得最近周同学的表情好像丰富了许多？」

  
  
金多贤搔着脑袋摇了摇头，「我也不清楚，倒是我觉得名井学姊人好像没那么的拘谨了，硬要说的话从前是个完美的机械人，现在则是比较像个正常人类了？ 」

  
  
嘛，人与人相处在一起是会互会互相影响的，而这种影响正在周子瑜与名井南两人之中潜移物化，身处其中的人若没被刻意提点，不会轻易发现体现于自身上那细微的变化就是了。

  
  
朝夕相对，周子瑜早已对那个出现在自家的那抹身影习以为常，习惯到只要那人消失于视线范围时，心内的不安便会一跃而起占据她的脑窝，使得她神不守舍。说破了，这就是思念吧，只是本人不想承认而已。而名井南，由一开始的别扭，到现在对那人的死心眼司空见惯，既然改变不了，就随她去了，说上是这么说的，但每每看着周子瑜因自己而忙碌的身影，心中都有一丝淡淡被称为幸福的情愫在心中化开，把她淹没在周子瑜独有的温柔里。

  
  
这天，周子瑜与金多贤于放学后一起外出替她们的学姊购买填肚的食物，路上金多贤一直吱吱喳喳的缠着周子瑜说个不停，主要的内容当然围绕着她与名井南那突如其来的同居生活。

  
  
「我说，子瑜啊，你不是一直不喜欢跟人太接近嘛？怎么会让名井学姊住进你家？」

  
  
可得来的回答却让金多贤不甚满意，只见那人张了张嘴，只说了三个字，「不知道。」

  
  
她也没说谎，金多贤这个问题她也曾在心底询问过自己千百遍，可得出来的结论就是──不知道。那时候的她只是跟随着自己的心，想要这么做，就做了，至于原因是什么，任她怎么想也想不透。

  
  
金多贤拿起水瓶喝了口水，悠然的说了一句，「我看你是喜欢上名井学姊了吧。」

  
  
闻言，心里咯噔一下，脚步也赫然止住。

  
  
──喜欢？

  
  
回过头看着僵立在原地发着呆的人，金多贤看着周子瑜这副模样顿时惊觉自己无心的一句话竟然还真让她说中了，她这个木头似的好友啊，不会一直都没有发现吧？

  
走回周子瑜身旁于她脸前挥了挥手想要把她的魂给唤回来，只听到她问了一句，「像你喜欢凑崎纱夏的那种喜欢？」

  
  
「噗！」差点把口里的水全都喷到周子瑜的脸上，金多贤抹了抹嘴角，这家伙看别人的事情看得那么透，自己却是一团糟，「嘛嘛，咳嗯…就是那种喜欢。」

  
  
还没来得及细细琢磨其中深意，忽闻不远处传来一片刺耳的吵闹嬉笑声，循声看去，身体在看清声音来源来不禁一抖。

  
  
「谁那么吵啊。」跟着周子瑜的视线往那声音看去，只见一群衣衫不整穿着不认识校服的学生在目中无人地于街道上大声叫嚣，沿途经过的路人纷纷快步低头走避免得惹上祸端。

  
  
「那些就是正统的不良吧？还是快离开好了。」正想要拉着周子瑜避开那群人，却怎么也拉不动丝纹不动的人，只见她眼神死死地盯着那一伙人，目光之中包含着令人颤栗的怒涛，周子瑜紧握着的双拳微微发颤，让金多贤有很不好的预感，「子瑜，怎么了，你认识那些家伙？」

  
  
何止认识，那几张脸孔，就算化成了灰也能认出来。

  
  
不假思索踏步上前，吓得金多贤死命的拉着她，虽然不明白到底发生了什么事，但现在这副样子的周子瑜明罢着是要去干上一架的架势啊！不阻止她怎么行！

  
  
「放开。」

  
  
周子瑜只单单说了两个字便轻易地把抓在手臂上的手拉扯下来，踏出了两步，又回过头向金多贤道，「你先回去。」

  
  
被周子瑜的气势给震慑住，金多贤只能愣愣眼睁睁地看着周子瑜一步一步的走向那群一看就知道并非善类的不良学生，不安感最终在目睹周子瑜一把把其中一人的衣领揪着时瞬间转化为惊惶。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
同一时间于紫藤女子学园。

  
  
弓道社部室内，名井南穿戴着整齐的弓道服，手里正拿着弓箭想要重投练习，可无奈只要尝试拉弓，伤口就会因受到扯动而传来剧痛。

  
  
扶着右臂微微叹息，休息了这么多天还是这个样子，不禁令名井南担忧她是否还能再继续她这最喜爱的弓道。

  
抬起头来看看时间，怎么她去了那么久？

  
  
正考虑要不要致电那人，此时一阵急速的脚步声从门边传来打断了名井南的思绪，回过头来便看见凑崎纱夏气喘吁吁的出现在门旁，一手扶着门框，一手拿着手机，脸上写满了慌张。

  
  
快步走到还在喘着气的人身前，名井南不安的询问，「怎么了？」

  
  
用手抚着胸口调整好呼吸，凑崎纱夏站直身子，扬起手中的电话，「多贤刚刚打过来说…说…」

  
  
名井南眉头紧锁，催促凑崎纱夏继续说下去，「说什么了？」

  
  
「她说周同学出事了！」

**24**

  
  
「喂周子瑜。」

  
  
「嗯。」

  
  
拍着衣衫上的尘土，看了眼远处痛苦地于地上打滚哀号着的人，仰起头看着天空，「我看我们还是不要再打架了。」

  
  
没想过一向冲动热血的人竟然说出这样的话，周子瑜把散落的头发重新束起来，挑起眉问，「为什么？」

  
  
依然仰望着上空，孙彩瑛笑了笑，「你有梦想吗？」

  
  
梦想？周子瑜沉默了一会，然后摇了摇头。

  
  
「我最近找到了，」把头低下来看着周子瑜，「我想当一名医生。」

  
  
讶异的回望着孙彩瑛，那人认真的表情不像在开玩笑，周子瑜愣了愣才反应过来，「可是…那要很努力地读书才行吧？」

  
  
来回踱步，轻轻踢着地上的沙石，孙彩瑛回答，「对啊，可读书这么辛苦的事情我一个人真干不来，」顿了顿，最终站定在高个的人身前，脸上扬起一个大大的笑容凝视着她，「所以，你会陪我的吧？」

  
  
被眼前人那真摰的笑容感染，周子瑜脸上也露出淡淡的笑意，没有多想，上前持着身高的优势揽过那人的颈，左手则于她的头上乱揉一通， 「你就准备好永远被我压着当万年老二吧。 」

  
  
被揉得头发凌乱，小老虎不满地咆哮，「你才被压，你全家都被压！」

  
  
那时的周子瑜并不知道，这会是她们俩最后的相处时光。

  
  
在两人约定好的几个小时以后，传进周子瑜耳中的噩耗将成为她不能磨灭的梦魇。

  
  
回忆在目睹那几张脸孔时不断闪现，周子瑜整个人抑止不住地颤抖，双手也不自觉地紧握成拳。

  
  
脑海中再次浮现那人苍白的面容，扫视着眼前那一张张令人厌恶的脸，体内的血液像在翻滚，沉寂的怒火被燃点，周子瑜再也克制不住，甩掉金多贤后便举着沉重的步伐往那伙人走去。

  
  
打闹着的人注意到周子瑜来者不善的模样，纷纷起了警惕之心，其中一人踏步上前挡着来人继续前进，「喂你…」却没料到竟猝不及防地被这浑身杀气腾腾的家伙给揪着提了起来，下一秒一记重拳落在脸上整个人便被打倒在地。

  
  
这突如其来的举动一下子让这群人炸了锅，自己人莫名奇妙地被打了，还击是理想当然的吧？一伙人反应迅速很快便把周子瑜给团团围住，随即一哄而上向立着不动的人进攻。

  
  
起初周子瑜还能应付，但任她再强顽也只得一人之力，面对对方人多势众，时间久了体力渐渐流失，不久便明显的处于劣势。这边对方的一个侧踢正好踢中了她的腹部，身体立即因为强力的撞击传来强烈的疼痛与呕吐感，弓着身子跪于地上。正当以为要结束了的时候，没想到周子瑜却又咬着牙重新站了起来。

  
  
「喂喂，没想到出来逛个街也会遇上个疯子啊。」

  
  
其中一人走到周子瑜的身前，揪起了她的衣领，正准备往她脸上补上一拳，却在看清她脸容时呆了呆，「慢着，我知道这家伙。 」

  
  
「谁啊？」

  
  
「好像是两年前那矮子的朋友吧？」

  
  
看到闻言后的人眼神中透出的恨意，揪着她的人盯着她看了一会思索着什么，突然失声笑了起来，「不会吧？你这是想要替她报仇吗？」话音刚落，本来悬着的拳头一下子击在周子瑜的头上，头部传来剧烈的震荡，眼前的画面黑了一秒，再睁开眼时人已倒在地上。

  
  
众人的笑声依旧未止，出拳的人看似笑得快要流泪，「喂，想要逞英雄也该挑好时间吧？不觉得现在有点太迟了吗？那个时候你人在哪啊？ 」说完提起脚往倒于地上的人毫不留情的踹去。

  
  
被那人说的话不断刺激着神经，周子瑜拖着疲惫的身躯，不理会身体各处传来的警号，一下又一下吃力地爬起来站立着。

  
  
──好痛。真的好痛。

  
  
有如自惩般，强逼着自己彻骨感受着那人于那个时刻独自承受着的痛苦，周子瑜笑着迎来落在身上的拳脚，未有一丝退缩。

  
  
身体承接的每一个力道，都让周子瑜仿如置身于那个场景，就好像她只能借着这些疼痛去感受孙彩瑛的存在。

  
  
似是被周子瑜那不屈不挠给惹得烦了，众人施加于她身上的力道也在增强，其中一人渐渐不耐烦了，用眼神向其他人示意，一人从路旁拾来了一砖砖头传递至那人的人手中，稳稳接过砖块，慢慢走到早已没有还击之力的周子瑜跟前。

  
  
「你就给我乖乖躺下吧。」

  
  
扬起手，正要朝周子瑜的脑袋砸下去，不想却忽然感受到一股劲风察脸而过，身后的墙因受到击打而发出一记闷响，停下手中动作回头寻去，竟发现一枝弓箭跌堕于地面上。

  
  
惊异地往弓箭射来的方向看去，只见一名身穿弓道服的清秀女生出现于众人的视线范围之中，看似柔弱的人这时的眉眼间却透着有别于平常的刚强。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
「她说周同学出事了！」

  
  
凑崎纱夏的话音刚落，名井南便已焦急的夺门而出。

  
  
一路上两人不停歇地奔跑，从凑崎纱夏口中只大概了解到周子瑜陷入了什么麻烦的事情，对此名井南感到一阵心慌意乱，只在心内不断告诉自己，快点，再跑快点。

  
  
待二人终于到达了金多贤陈述的地点时，映入眼帘的是令人心惊肉跳的画面。周子瑜虚弱得不堪一击地屹立着，她的四周都是看来不好惹的不良学生。而当她定睛看清楚了那个伤痕累累的身影时，眼中的泪水差点就要夺眶而出。

  
  
而凑崎纱夏则发现了跌坐在一旁的金多贤，连忙奔过去把她扶起来，当她看见那白豆腐因为试图上前阻止那些家伙们而被揍得出血了的鼻子时都要心疼死了。金多贤捂着自己的鼻子甩着头，「我不要紧，快救子瑜！」

  
  
名井南的目光至一来到就没从周子瑜身上移开过，眼见现在的情况比她想像中的还要更恶劣，看着那帮人其中之一拿起了砖块，名井南的心也被狠狠的揪着提了起来。心急如焚地想着对策，忽尔发现身上那因为事出突然而未能来得及放下的弓箭，心中一念，把弓解下握在手上。

  
  
提起弓，另一手拿着训练用箭，深吸一口气，拉弓瞄准。

  
  
自小就练习弓道的名井南从未试过把手中的弓瞄准于活生生的人身上，双手因为害怕而微微颤抖，右臂也因为伤口的扯动而传来剧烈的痛楚。

  
  
可眼看那人手中的砖头就要落下，名井南顾不得那么多了，用力咬着下唇忍受着剧痛。

  
  
──周子瑜，这次换我来守护你。

  
  
左手一放，弦上的箭立马呼啸而出。

  
  
对方显然被这一箭弄得措手不及，名井南拉着弓挺身再踏前一步，冷峻的语调让一众不良也不免一凛，「下一个不会这么幸运了。」

  
  
虽然只是练习用的箭，但打在人的身上威力也不容小觑，从刚刚那察身而过的风就能想像名井南发出来的箭劲道有多大，心里衡量了一会，最终把手中的砖块扔到一旁，「呿，我们也玩够了，走。」

  
  
目送着那几个远去的身影，名井南的伪装也随之而解除，抛下手中弓箭，三步并作两步地来到那个人身边，双手捧着她的脸，嘴里吐出来的句子因为制止不住的哽咽而变得断断续续，「你…你吓死我了…」

  
  
感受到双颊传来轻微的颤动，周子瑜原本如死灰的双目在看清来人后缓缓恢复一丝明亮，费力地提起一只手覆上眼前人的手背，「对不起，答应过你不再打架的。」

  
  
闻言，终于忍受不住，名井南一头栽进周子瑜的怀里，差点让那体虚的人因为突如其来的重量而失衡。费劲的稳住身子，周子瑜伸出一只手轻抚着怀中人的头给予安慰，表情却在看到身前人右臂那漾开的血色时变得凝重。

  
  
轻轻提起名井南的右臂察看，「你受伤了。」

  
「啊？大概因为刚才把伤口撕开了，不要紧。倒是你，很痛吧？」手抚上周子瑜嘴角的瘀伤细细查看。

  
  
凑崎纱夏看着搂作一团「互模」着的两个人，一个满身是伤，一个手臂淌着血，还有自家那个傻傻按着不断出血的鼻子的金多贤，担心而又没好气地道，

「各位，我们可以先到医院去吗？」

/

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**25**

几人听到凑崎纱夏的说话像如梦初醒般，原本在看到名井南时略为减轻了的痛楚也随之而遍及全身，想要迈开步子，却没想到双腿乏力，一下子软倒在身前比她矮半个头的人身上。

  
  
被周子瑜突然的倾倒吓了一跳，名井南张开双臂把疲软在自己身上的人扶稳，看着她如此模样，比起手上的伤口，心脏却是更痛，「来，我们去医院。」

  
  
现在的周子瑜虚弱得连走步路的力气都要没了，名井南紧皱着眉，到底是什么让这样的她一次又一次的重新站起来？

  
  
没有细想，目前最要紧的事情还是先让这让人不省心的人到医院疗伤。

  
  
一旁的凑崎纱夏见状也一同上前搀扶着周子瑜往医院走去，而金多贤呢，则还是在费尽心思地阻止如泉涌般的鼻血。

  
  
「天啊，我把这辈子该流的鼻血一次过全流掉了啦。」

  
  
侧过头看着那一脸欲哭无泪的人，凑崎纱夏用责备似的语气道，「谁叫你笨，冲上前去给人揍。」

  
  
用可怜乞乞的眼神回望那个有点生气的人，「呜呜…没办法啊，不能就这样看着子瑜被打啊。」

  
  
金多贤扭着八字眉扬着一张无辜的脸，让凑崎纱夏顿时心软了，但刚才看见她一脸血时的惊惶失措还历历在目，心里不知打哪来的就是有股气，轻轻说着，「这个傻瓜。 」又回过头继续专心的扶着周子瑜去了，遗下口中那个傻爪跟在后面嘴里不知在嚷嚷些什么。

  
  
到达目的地后受伤的三人分别得到了治疗，名井南手臂上裂开的伤口也重新的被缝上，途中还被主治医生狠狠说了顿教，吩咐她要好好爱惜身体，可不能再让伤口受到激烈的扯动。

  
  
另一边，处理好伤口后的周子瑜断然拒绝了医生留院观察的建议，固执地要离开，名井南看得出来她对医院的抗拒情绪，也没阻挠，与金多贤和凑崎纱夏道别过后，便静静地扶着周子瑜一起回到她们的家。

  
  
一路无话，在到达家后两人也很有默契地对刚才发生的事只字不提，名井南没有主动询问她突然失控的原因，周子瑜也没有向名井南解释事情的因由。

  
  
换下被弄脏了衣服，还好家里有之前偷偷让黑田拿过来的备用校服，不然明天该要穿着这被血染红了一片的弓道服回校，到时恐怕会把学校的人给吓一大跳。

  
  
收拾过后回到大厅，就看到某人呆愣的坐在沙发上不知道在想些什么。

  
  
悄悄走到她身边坐下来，注视她布满伤痕却依旧好看得令她心动的侧脸，回想起那个时候她，还好，她来得及。

  
  
自意外碰见那几个人之后周子瑜的脑袋就没平静过，令人痛苦的回忆深深纠缠着她，拼了命压抑下来的伤痛被彻底的挑了起来，那些家伙的嘲笑、孙彩瑛的笑脸、以及，名井南那对温柔关切的眼眸在脑海里飞快地切换，使她混乱至极。

  
  
本来沉思着的她感受到身边的位置微微下陷，下意识的向旁边看去，毫无预兆地就这样对上了名井南那双能够把人吸进去的眸子，与此同时，脑海里迅速转换着的画面恰如其分地定格在金多贤那随意的一句说话上─

  
  
──我看你是喜欢上名井学姊了吧。

  
  
心跳狠狠的漏了一拍，周子瑜只觉得时间像凝固了，空间里的其他一切事物犹如虚幻，能够看清的就只有眼前这个从自己曈孔里反映出来的人。

  
  
「子瑜？」

  
  
被盯得怪不好意思，名井南扬起手在那个发着呆的人面前挥了挥。

  
  
眼前晃动的手把周子瑜从自己的世界中拉回现实，淡淡的回应，「嗯。」

  
  
「让我看看你的伤，医生说有些地方要换药敷。」手攀上周子瑜的脸，名井南轻轻的摆动她的头，仔细地查看她每一个深深浅浅的伤痕。

  
  
两人之间的距离着实过于靠近，凝视名井南因哭过还带有少许血丝的双眼，脸上的触感随着她手的触碰一下又一下地拨动着心弦，克制不住的鼓动自心中化开迈遍全身，一个想法在脑际浮起，下一秒周子瑜就把它付诸于行动。

  
  
猛的俯身上前把那小小一只的人紧紧抱着，周子瑜把脸埋在名井南的肩头，一动不动。

  
  
被周子瑜冷不防的的动作吓了一跳，愣了一会，名井南把悬在半空的手缓缓放下来覆上她的背，轻柔地扫着，给予那人此刻异想需要的安慰。

  
  
不知道抱了多久，周子瑜的情绪也逐渐回归于平静，松开双手拉开距离，向著名井南稍稍拉扯开自己的衣领，指着胸口处，张口就是一句，「医生说要换药的地方在这里，你要帮我吗？」

  
  
「说什么呢！」意料之内的目睹名井南的脸泛出红晕，却没料到她会羞涩地向她使出一记粉拳，并且正正击中了她瘀青的地方。

  
  
「嘶…」看来不能小看这人的手劲啊。

  
  
「对不起！我不是有意的。」

  
  
多亏了这么一闹，二人之间的气氛也轻松了不少，周子瑜也最终在名井南的协助下把伤口全都处理好。

  
  
两个伤患在厨房折腾一番后总算是填饱了肚子，休息一会儿后便转瞬迎来了黑夜。

  
  
把灯关掉，昏暗笼罩了整个房间，倦意也随即向两人卷袭而来，今天发生的时情实在累人得要紧，没过多久，睡房里就只剩下一下下平稳的呼吸声。

  
  
如先前所说，名井南是个一向浅眠的人，也不知道睡了多久，传进耳窝之中本来悠悠安稳的起伏忽尔变得急促，如此突变让名井南渐渐醒转，隐隐约约听见床边睡于地上的人传来的一声声低吟，察觉到不对劲，坐起身子悄悄往那人看去，却见此时的她眉头深锁，脸容痛苦地扭到一起，嘴里似是在呢喃着什么。

  
  
「做恶梦了吗？」

  
  
摄手摄脚地走下床来到周子瑜的床铺，跪到她身旁轻轻摇动她的身体，「子瑜，醒醒。」

  
  
可那人似乎堕入了很深的梦魇之中，怎么也醒不来，只见她痛苦无助地扬起手似乎想抓着什么，慢慢伸出手握着，床上的人也仿佛抓住了救命稻草般稍稍安稳下来。

  
  
看她没什么大碍正想要试着抽离，却没想到在梦中的人竟死死地抓着她不放，无奈之下也只好躺在她身侧任由她握着自己的手。

  
  
那人的呢喃还在继续，嘴里吐出来的字句因为名井南的靠拢已变得一下子清晰起来，一个从未听过的名字传进了她的耳中，「彩瑛…」

  
  
身子在闻言后变得僵硬，名井南的目光下意识地飘到床尾架子上的那个相框，那个时候躲避着的思绪又再一次侵占了她。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
「！」

  
  
满头大汗的周子瑜于黑暗中苏醒过来，映入眼帘的是名井南令人安心的脸容。

  
  
惯常地做了那个缠绕着她不放的噩梦，不同的是，这次的她不再独自一人惊醒，而是躺在名井南的怀里睁开双眼。注意到两人不知何时变为十指相交的手，没有放开的打算，周子瑜微微移动着身子调整好位置，面对著名井南的睡颜愣愣出神。

  
  
想必是发现自己在做恶梦所以过来的吧？紧了紧相交的手，周子瑜发现她已对名井南默默的温柔不能自拔，不自觉的只想要向她索取得更多。

  
  
每次心烦意乱的时候只要看见她的脸，听见她的轻声细语，周子瑜的心就会变得踏实。腾出另一只手轻轻抚过那人手臂上被重新包扎着的伤口，这种淡淡不能言明的感觉就是常人说的幸福吧。

  
  
好想把眼前的人、那个属于自己的幸福紧紧抓住留在身边。

  
  
想到此处，脑际闪过孙彩瑛逝去的容颜，周子瑜的双目随之而变得黯淡无光。

  
  
──可是我，真的可以吗？

  
  
把头埋于那人的怀中，哪怕只有一会儿，周子瑜放任着自己沉醉在名井南甜美的气息之中。

**26**

  
  
眼皮感受到刺眼的阳光，周子瑜把手挡在眼前想要把那恼人的光亮屏退，却在扫过身旁位置时发现本来该躺着的人此时失去了踪影，人也随即清醒过来，一下子睁开还未来得及适应阳光的双眼坐了起来，忍着难受的刺痛看着旁边的空白，心里不知为何空洞洞的。

  
  
「子瑜，醒了？」

  
  
柔美的声线从背后转来，周子瑜闻声转过身，却因为突如其来的大动作使得身体各处的伤口一同喧哗起来，「唔…」，不可控制的紧皱着眉，神经被痛感占据，有一刻她都快要觉得这副身体已经不属于自己的了。

  
  
快步走上前蹲下，名井南担忧的看着眼前明明非常痛苦但还强忍着的人，「怎么，扯到伤口了？」紧抿着唇的人点了点头，隔后开口询问，「现在什么时候了？」

  
  
「早上快九时半了吧。」说罢看到周子瑜抬起头来眼神之中透露着疑问，才又继续说道，「医生说你要好好养伤，我已经替你跟学校请假了。」

  
摇着头，周子瑜才不关心这个问题，反正她没差，倒是名井南怎么这个点了还在家里？想到此处便脱口而出，「那你呢？」

  
  
只见名井南闻言后脸上漫开一个温婉又似乎有点无奈的笑容，「当然留下来照顾你啊，你一个人怎么行。」

  
  
正准备身体力行表现出「我没问题」的人才刚要站起来就又摔回去，全身偏布的酸痛让周子瑜根本使不上力气，连稍稍的伸展也会瞬间引来肌肉们强烈的抗议。没好气地看着这个倔强的人，名井南伸出手来把她扶好，「你就别乱动了。」把一只手移到那人的腰间，另一面则紧握着她的手，名井南轻声的说着，「靠着我。」

  
  
愣愣地回望名井南那认真专注的侧面，这时的她不似日常般把头发一丝不拘地束着，而是随意地让发丝顺着脸型垂落披于肩头，使本来就娇柔的她更添了一份妩媚。被此情此境眩了双目，鲜有向人展露脆弱一面的周子瑜此时却呆呆的听话把身体的重心都交付予身旁的人。

  
  
感受到靠过来的重量，名井南挺直身子，搂着腰的手稍加用力，把周子瑜整个人扶了起来。注意到她那黝黯深邃的眸子流露出些许腼腆，名井南内心禁不住笑了笑。

  
  
站起来这个动作需要用到身体的力量抓着一个施力点把自己给支撑起来，所以对现在的周子瑜来说是件很痛苦的事情，借著名井南的帮助跨过了这个难题，之后的行走虽然也会做成疼痛，却也不成大问题。

  
  
把周子瑜扶进了浴室，名井南便退回了客厅。

  
  
尽管两人经过昨晚后心境都有着微妙的变化，醒来后却都不约而同地表现得一如以往，就像什么事情都没有发生一样。

  
  
不过周子瑜还是察觉出来名井南那一丝不明的异样，她的眼神之中除了那一向的温柔，还包裹着一股淡淡不能言明的落寞，尤其当她以为周子瑜没有注意到她的时候，这种落寞也变得更甚。

  
  
定睛于那人于厨房忙碌的背影，当看见名井南抽起衣袖打算清洗吃过后留下的碗碟时，周子瑜不假思索地踏步上前于她的身后站定，随后从她的背后伸出手把碗从她的手中夺去，「你手的伤没好，不好沾水。」

  
  
身体明显地变得僵硬，温热从背后传来，周子瑜的气息也随着她嘴唇的张合一一打落在名井南敏感的耳背上，不自觉地缩了缩，转过身面对那比自己高出了一截的人，脑袋里出现的第一个想法是──

  
  
──好近！

  
  
整个人几乎被眼前人高佻的身体覆盖，本来打算抗议的人一下子词穷了，张了张嘴，憋了半天说不出一句话。

  
  
低头看着眼神游离涨红着脸的人，把手里的碗放下，两手转为按在厨柜面上，周子瑜没头没脑地问了一句，「学姊就没什么想要问我的吗？」

  
  
着实太过在意两人这个壁咚…啊不，「厨柜咚」的姿势，名井南对周子瑜没由来的说话反应不过来，只傻傻的「啊？」了一声。

  
  
眼睛眯成了一条缝地盯着这个不太专心的人，周子瑜又再重覆一遍，「昨天的事情，没什么想知道的？」

  
  
话毕，两人干瞪眼对看了一会，被困在周子瑜怀里的名井南此刻像煞了等候发落的待宰羔羊，正当愁着要怎么脱身之时，刚巧天公造美，名井南的手机正好在这个时间点上响了起来，救了它主人一命。

  
  
「我…我先去接电话！」说完，不等周子瑜有所动作，便硬是突破包围，落荒而逃。

  
  
不明所以地目送着那人飞快消失的背影，没有言语，周子瑜默默地干起了洗碗的活儿。

  
  
成功逃脱的人轻轻呼了口气，说实话她很清楚周子瑜问题里的意思，也不傻，大概能猜出来周子瑜昨日的悲恸与那个名叫「彩瑛」的女孩有关。可是名井南害怕，害怕最后的答案一旦揭破，会把她俩好不容易建构出来的这种相处状态毁于一旦，与其去寻求一个不想要的解答，倒不如让自己沉沦于这虚假的表象里。所以她退缩，逃走了。

  
  
奔到客厅的饭桌上拿起不停喧闹着的手机接听，里头传来的是黑田的声音，「小姐，今天下课后我来接你回家一趟。」

  
  
「黑田叔？我今天没有回校，有什么事情吗？」

  
  
「老爷那边我瞒不住了…他要见小姐。」

  
  
握住手机的手渐渐收紧，「他…有说为什么吗？」

  
  
沉默了一会，黑田于心内几番挣扎，最后还是没能说出口，「一切待我到周同学那接你后再说，请小姐准备好。」

  
  
挂断电话，名井南的心一下子沉至谷底。

  
  
另一边，早已把厨房收拾干净的周子瑜趁著名井南接听电话的空挡徐徐步回睡房想要补个眠，却在不经意的一撇之下发现了她房里唯一的相框摆放位置与平日有别，心里不禁咯噔一下，拖着步伐走到那个久未查看的架子前，把那相框翻开。

  
  
熟悉的画面一下子映进眼帘，那人闪耀的笑颜显得刺眼非常，左手轻轻提起，抚过印在平面上的那人的脸孔，垂下眼眸。两年了，心还是会痛，她也依然不能习惯这种扑面而来的窒息感。受不了了脑海里乱窜的记忆，用力地把相框再次盖在架子上，周子瑜紧闭双眼试图把心情平复。

  
  
「她看到了吗…」沉吟着，眉也紧皱起来。

  
  
想睡的心情早已消失无踪，周子瑜整理好表情又重新踏出房间，正好看见名井南把电话挂掉，脸色却不是太好。

  
  
「怎么？」

  
  
察觉到靠近的周子瑜，名井南脸上随即硬是挤出了一个笑容，故作轻松的道，「没什么，等会我要出去一会儿，你要在家里乖乖等我回来哦。 」

  
  
「去哪？」

  
  
「就…就到附近超商买点吃的。」面对周子瑜的询问，名井南也只好支吾以对。

  
  
静静地盯着眼前人看了一会，周子瑜「嗯」了一声，说真的，她的这个学姊真不是个会撒谎的材料，心里想的全都写在那张好看的脸上了，不过周子瑜也没打算要揭穿，只淡淡地说了句，「不要太晚，我等你。」

  
  
到达约定时间，名井南徐徐步出了家门，从正面迎来的是黑田毕恭毕敬笔直的身影，在看到名井南后慢慢弯腰鞠躬，再挺起身时人已走到了眼前。

  
  
眼看着本来还瘸着腿的人此时已能随意行走，黑田深感安慰，虽然不能明确的指出，但他发现他这个从小就照看着的小姐有点儿什么不同了。

  
  
「小姐。」

  
  
看见这个身材高大满头白发却是显得精神奕奕的男人，名井南还是很想他的，毕竟他照看了她十多年，早已成为了她父亲一样的存在，轻轻上前抱了他一下，「黑田叔。」

  
  
嘴巴微启，男人有什么话想说，最后还是难以启齿，微微侧过身，低下头打开车门。

  
  
提起步刚要坐进车内，却赫地发现车内还有一个人在，只闻那把低沉的声线从里面传来，「这就是你最近在『忙碌』的地方啊。」

**27**

  
  
身体因为意想不到而僵在原地，前方车窗因被贴上黑色贴膜隔绝了阳光，里头的人半边身皆被隐没于黑暗之中，名井南只能借着穿透自身而进入车厢内的光线去捕捉那人阴情不定的脸庞。

  
  
「进来吧。」

  
  
没有起伏如命令般的语调，让人心生不敢违抗之感，名井南强逼自己镇定下来，手部轻微的颤抖却出卖了她。把身子挪进了车内靠窗的另一方，双手紧紧交叠于大腿上，形态紧张。

  
  
在替名井南关好门后，黑田也坐到了驾驶的位置上，等候进一步的指令，从倒后镜中看见名井南忐忑的模样，不禁感到担心。

  
  
「开车。」

  
  
冰冷的声音落下，紧接着是引擎开动发出的低沉咆哮，车子也随之而徐徐向前行走。

  
  
没有人说话，车内弥漫着一片寂静，此时的名井南感觉自己像身处于那万仗深海之中，快要被那强大的气压压得踹不过气来，正当要鼓起勇气打破这股冷人不舒服的气氛时，「爸…」话未说完，声音却被那人浑厚的声线给覆盖，说出来的话让名井南始料未及，

  
  
「小南，毕业后跟我回美国吧。」

  
  
一阵沉默，名井南捏紧了双手，果然，该来的还是会来。

  
  
「那边的一切已经打点好，这期间你想要待在哪是你的选择…….」

  
  
接下来的话名井南都没听进去，她只觉得耳朵翁翁作响。一直在躲避的事终究还是躲不过，自己的一生早已被提前设定好，她需要的只是依着命令去执行，为了这一切其他的「个人意愿」也只是无稽之谈。

  
  
可她现在不一样了，不再是从前那个麻木服从可以摒弃感情的「完美玩偶」，名井南只感觉满腔的郁结不能发泄，咬着牙从嘴里只轻轻的吐出两个字，

  
  
「停车。」

  
  
从倒后镜中反射出黑田诧异的眼神，名井阳也终于回过头来把目光放在他女儿身上。

  
  
「我说，停车！」

  
  
刺耳的刹车声响了起来，三人的身体也因着突如其来的停顿向前晃了晃，感到车子不再移动，名井南不顾现在身处何方，只想要用最快的速度逃离这个地方，逃离自己的父亲。一把推开车门，名井南毅然走下了车。

  
  
「小姐！」

  
  
见状的黑田急得解开安全带就要追上去，却被名井阳给叫停，「随她去。」

  
  
「可是！」

  
  
把目光放远，名井阳注视着逐渐变小的那个背影，淡淡的说着，「她是我女儿，没问题的。」直至名井南终于自视线中消失时，才回过头看着黑田，「你说那个周同学，是个很可靠的人？」

  
  
冷静下来的黑田把打开了的车门重新关掉，微微点头，「是的。」

  
  
「嗯，」得到黑田肯定的答覆，名井阳把注意力再次投放于手机上处理繁忙的公务，「回去吧。」

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
没有多想就夺门而去的名井南此刻独自走在大街上，脑袋里乱七八糟的，只不停回放着那令人震惊不已的说话─

  
  
──小南，毕业后跟我回美国吧。

  
  
喉咙紧缩了起来，她早就预想到父亲这次回来不会那么简单，却也并未猜想得到他此番前来的目的竟是要把自己带走，纵然万般不情愿，但也没有选择的余地，她能作的也只有用这可说是于事无补的行为去表达她的抗拒。

  
  
庞大的无助感笼罩着整个人，紧挫着双拳，似是想要摆脱这孤立无援的感觉，脚下的步速慢慢加快，名井南用尽全力的奔跑了起来。

  
  
只管看着前方一直跑，混乱的思绪使得她忽略了腿部的酸痛，直至突然发软摔倒在地，才终于停了下来。坐在地上喘着粗气，看向因与地面产生强烈磨擦而破损了的膝盖，脑海里毫无预兆地浮起了那人无表情的脸庞，如果她在的话，想必会顶着那张面瘫责怪她又把自己弄伤了吧？

  
  
也不知道是否对名井南所想有所感应，口袋里适时地传来震动，把手机掏出来一看，只见来电上显示着三个字：周子瑜。

  
  
本来因着剧烈的奔跑早已失衡的心跳频率在看到这三个字后被打乱，名井南极力把状态调整好后才缓缓把手机放到耳旁，只闻里头传来了那把她渴望着的声音，「你在哪？」

  
  
简短的三个字狠狠撃进了名井南的心底，拼命压制着汹涌而出的情绪，名井南放轻尽量使自己的声音听起来没有异样，「我…我在超商里。」

  
  
电话对面传来一阵沉默，让名井南心慌慌的，「子瑜？」

  
  
「我再问一遍，你在哪？」那人的语调毫无波澜，却透着前所未有的强硬。

  
  
隐约察觉出那边声音的主人好像有点儿生气了，名井南这时才终于抬起头来环视四周，对眼里反映出来的景致感到陌生，说出来的话也让周子瑜瞬间无言，「我…我不知道，好像迷路了。」

  
  
扶着额，到底谁才是那个不让人省心的家伙？耐心的引导名井南描述周围的事物，最后搁下一句，「你在原地不要动，我来接你。」

  
  
「可是你的伤──」

  
  
「咔」不等名井南的话说完，周子瑜便已挂上了电话。

  
  
「嘟─嘟─嘟─」愣愣地听着有规律的断线声，心也不由自主地随着慢慢安定下来。

  
  
原本自个儿在家里的周子瑜因为缺少了名井南的陪伴而变得百无了赖，思考着睡房里被动过的相框，及后又忆起那人出门时不平常的脸色，心也随之而烦了起来。看着墙壁上的时钟，只感到时间过得不是一般的慢，几经挣扎之下，还是决定打给名井南以抚平这股烦闷。

  
  
像是应验了周子瑜的不安，电话接通后传来了名井南那软绵绵的声音，尽管她已尽力掩饰，却还是控制不住那夹杂于其中的哽咽。心头一紧，周子瑜现在逼切的需要把这个人抓回身边好好看着。

  
  
询问清楚名井南身处的环境，对其所在已有了个大概，也顾不得身上肌肉的抗议，急忙离开了家门往名井南的所在的位置走去。

  
  
因为正值上班上学的时间，街上的行人不多，着实累了的名井南自摔倒后就一直抱着受伤的膝盖坐在地上，发着呆乖乖的等待着。也不知道过了多久，一双熟悉的鞋子冷不防的闯进了视线范围之中。

  
  
顺着眼前的脚仰起头来张望，耀眼的阳光猝不及防地刺痛了双眼，微微眯起眼睛，只见身前高挑的人背着阳光站立，使人看不清她的表情。下一秒，那个身影缓缓弯下身，脸庞也随着缓慢的靠近而于名井南的眼里一点一点的清晰起来，本来就严肃的样子在看见名井南抱着的膝盖后就越发的板着，可接下来温柔的动作又与那副生气的模样极为不相衬，周子瑜徐徐伸出手，说出来的每个字都轻得像对着珍贵的易碎品那样低柔，

  
  
「跟我回家吧。」

  
  
把手交托到周子瑜手上，名井南的目光凝聚于周子瑜身上久久不能移离，眼前这个人似乎总能轻易地从茫茫人海之中找到自己，一个小小的声音在脑海里悄然飘扬──

  
  
  
──假如能够一直待在你的身边，那该有多好。

/

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**28**

两手相握，二人一前一后地于街道中缓慢的穿行。

  
  
原本周子瑜提议背着膝盖受伤的名井南回家，却被后者以「你身上的伤比我更严重」为由义正词严地拒绝了，没办法之下只好把脚步放得极慢，以迁就身后的人。

  
  
一路无话，名井南看着眼前的笔直的背影，似是因过于匆忙而束得松散的马尾低垂于肩头，暖意自手心窜上心头。微风习习，路旁树上支叶摇摇欲坠，最后还是敌不过皮气的轻风，悄然跃下。

  
  
绿叶随着风的抚弄左右摇摆，轻轻闯进了名井南的视线，仿佛有意地停留在她直挺的鼻子上不愿离去。提起手正想要把鼻子上的不速之客驱走，却在快要触到那片叶子时被抢先了一步，手也悬在半空。

  
  
周子瑜似是感应到树叶的拂动，停下脚步转过身，就看见那令人忍俊不禁的画面。伸出空下来的手到那人的脸前，手指轻轻的捏着那遮蔽著名井南视线的薄叶，随意地带到一旁让它继续飘荡。

  
  
随着那修长手指的移动，轻巧的叶子重回它飘落的旅程。与此同时周子瑜的的脸容逐渐重新映于眼眶，脸上扬着的笑容在阳光的衬托显得绚丽夺目，让看着的人一下子晃了神。

  
  
撇下阻碍物后的食指微微屈曲，轻轻于愣着的人的鼻尖敲了一下，嘴角扯起一抹戏谑的弧度，然后又回过身拉起身后人继续行走。

  
  
放下提着的手，名井南默默低头任由前方的力量把自己带动前行，面颊热得似被火烧一般。

  
  
──噗通、噗通、噗通。

  
  
喜欢着周子瑜的心情直捣脑窝，心脏不可控制地被她的一举一动影响而猛烈的跳动着。

  
  
──我真的是无可救药了。

  
  
两人就这样在宁静的氛围下回到了家，刚踏进去周子瑜就着急地让名井南坐好，然后冲冲地把家里的医药箱拿出来坐到她身旁，用消毒药水仔细地拭擦膝盖上的破损。

  
  
「痛吗？」

  
  
轻摇着头表示不要紧，也并不是逞强，自认识周子瑜以来对受伤这回事早已司空见惯，这次的小磨损对名井南来说着实说不上什么。倒是没好气地看着这家伙毫不理会满身的伤势却对自己那丁点的擦伤如此重视，虽说无奈，却又不可否认地被这温柔暖了心扉。

  
  
待清洁好后，在伤口上贴上创可贴，周子瑜用大姆指轻轻抚过以确保已粘好，才把用品都放回医药箱里整顿好，才又回头盯著名井南一动不动。

  
  
被周子瑜炯炯的眼神盯得不自在，名井南提起手往脸上摸了摸，「我…我脸上有什么东西？」

  
  
听到名井南的问话，周子瑜叹了口气，聚在她脸上的目光依旧没有离开，「不打算把刚才发生的事告诉我？」

  
  
没有想过周子瑜竟会这么直接的询问，脑海又浮现了那不愿接受的话语。名井南避开了投射过来的视线，不希望把自己将要离开的事如实相告，但一时间也找不到什么借口能搪塞过去，只能沉默应对。

  
  
名井南有口难言的反应尽收于眼皮之下，心内了然，轻轻揉了揉眼前人的头，「想说的时候再说。」话毕便提着药箱走了开去。

  
每个人都有不愿诉说的事，这一点周子瑜再清楚不过，所以虽然担心，也没再追问，只要名井南相安无事便可。

  
  
接下来两人果然没有再提到此事，与平常无异，名井南依旧静静地投入到书中的世界，而周子瑜则仍是被前者逼着跟进那对她来说与地狱无异的书堆之中。不过这煎熬却被名井南的陪伴给抵销掉，学习这回事也自然相对的变得没那么的令人烦躁，甚至可以说是在名井南的「调教」之下，已成为了日常的习惯。

  
  
时间不知不觉的流逝，日月更替，转眼间已迎来了黑夜。

  
  
睡前周子瑜让名井南坐在床沿再一次检查膝上的伤口，确认并无大碍后打算退开回到地上的床铺上，可没料到才迈开一步，衣摆便被人从后紧攥着。

  
  
回头投去询问的眼神，只见名井南别过头不与周子瑜作视线接触，脸上蒙上一层浅浅的羞涩，酝酿了许久，才怯生生地把想要说的话自口中吐出，「子瑜…今…今晚可以…….」

  
  
后面的声音越说越小，听不清楚的周子瑜转过身把头向名井南靠近，「你说什么？」

  
  
对着一下子近了很多的脸庞显得更为紧张，名井南吸了口气轻轻的靠向周子瑜的耳旁，鼓起了很大勇气又把话重新说了一遍，「今晚…可以陪我睡吗？」

  
  
温热的气息加上那令人暇想的内容，周子瑜觉得耳朵滚热得快要生烟，惊异地把目光放到那人也好不了多少的脸上。

  
  
久久未见回应，名井南不敢迎上周子瑜的目光，只直直地盯着地面。感觉到手被她轻轻拉开，眼波不自觉地黯淡下来。正想要说什么解释自己的唐突，下一秒却突然天旋地转，刹那间被一股力量扳倒于床上。

  
  
「子…子瑜？」名井南看着上方的人一脸不知所措。

  
  
挑起眉，周子瑜笑说，「你坐着挡在这里，我怎么上床？」

  
  
脸颊火辣辣的烧得滚烫，一时间竟无言以对，只能顶着羞红的脸抿着唇不说话。

  
  
看到名井南这个模样也不好再戏弄她，一个翻身便倒在床的另一边之上，拿过被子一下把两人完全盖住。

  
  
黑暗之下难以看清对方的表情，名井南壮着胆子一股脑儿钻进周子瑜的怀里，这不是她第一次主动，可对比上一次那病得迷迷糊糊的脑袋，这倒是她第一次在头脑完全清醒的状态下感受被属于周子瑜的味道与温热整个包围的感觉，心房早已颤动得不像话。

  
  
把脸再往周子瑜的怀里蹭了蹭，「对不起，就这晚。」

  
  
没有回话，周子瑜用行动答覆了她，手轻轻抱著名井南窝在自己肩头的后脑，把纤细的人拥到怀中好好护着，脑海里思索着眼前反常的名井南与她刚才以为要被拒绝之时那惹人怜爱的样子，心也不由得变得柔软。

  
  
周子瑜的温柔像无底深潭，一次又一次地让名井南陷得更深。手下意识地紧紧抓着身人的衣角，要离开的事实与对周子瑜的留恋在心里互相拉扯，心在悸动之余又同时有着撕裂般的疼痛。

  
  
复杂的情感填满了名井南的心胸，脸上虽扬着微笑，可晶莹的泪珠却在眼眶打转，于阖眼之时滑落下来沾湿了那雪白的枕头。

  
  
名井南让自己尽可能地贴紧周子瑜，屏气凝神，想要最大限度地把这一切感觉逐一刻划于心头，相比之下其他的也就显得不那么重要了。就算周子瑜的心里没有自己的位置也没关系，名井南只想要好好把握与眼前人每一个重要的相处时光。

  
  
至于那些没能够说出口的话，就一直让它沉于心底的最深处吧。

  
  
──我真的…好喜欢你，周子瑜。

**29**

  
  
周子瑜很肯定那天名井南隐瞒的事必定很糟糕。

  
  
要说怎么知道，那整副心思不知道是否搁了在外太空的人每天的行动都被看在周子瑜的眼里：不时恍神、喝水拿错杯子、喝汤忘了温度烫到舌头、吃意大利面错拿汤匙当叉子......

  
  
又譬如现在…….

  
  
「小南…」凑崎纱忧观察了那状似专心看书的人一会儿，最后终于忍不住开口。

  
  
「啊嗯？」听见好友的呼唤，名井南抬起头来一脸不解。

  
  
指著名井南手上的书，凑崎纱夏缓道，「你看看你的书。」

  
  
听罢，名井南把视线放到书内呈反转状态的一字一句，不一会便如梦初醒般瞪起圆眼，连忙把书本翻转到「正确的打开方式」，不好意思地朝凑崎纱忧吐了吐舌头，「啊哈哈，不小心拿反了…」

  
  
这不是小不小心的问题吧…凑崎纱夏把头扭到一边看向坐在名井南身旁的周子瑜，眼神里尽是询问之意。

  
  
而接收到那满满疑问的人也只是无奈地耸了耸肩，这人自那日以后已经这样子好几天了，名井南也一直没有告诉她发生了何事。

  
  
察觉到对面和身边的两人突然都把目光放于自己身上，名井南用书遮掩住半边面容只露出一双眼睛作张望状，「桃子怎么还没到？」试图分散这两人的注意力。

  
  
考试的日子逼紧，没过几天便是学姊学妹制度实行以来的第一个考试，为了加大新制度成功的可能性，学校方面呈现很紧张的状态。故之名井南几人也连续几天都相约下课后到市立图书馆一起作最后冲刺，可平井桃今天却姗姗来迟。

  
  
「说曹操，曹操就到。」周子瑜遥望着那在远处挥动着手臂的人影，这么说道。

  
  
顺着周子瑜视线寻去，果不其然看到了那个熟悉傻呆的身影，凑崎纱夏也朝对方挥了挥手示意，一边则微微歪着脑袋，「多贤，我没有看错吧，桃子身旁好像还有一个人在？」

  
  
听到凑崎纱夏的话，金多贤也晃着脑袋向正往她们这边走来的人看，隐约看见平井桃的身边似乎跟着一个人，随着距离越来越接近，金多贤方才恍然大悟，「啊！那不是…白兰的俞学姊吗？」

  
  
「咦？」

  
  
其他三人不约而同地在脑海里冒出一样的想法：平井桃与那个俞定延？嗯？这是哪个平行时空？

  
  
正值惊讶当中，人已然走到跟前，众人定睛一看，俐落的短发、小巧的脸庞与阳光般的笑容，果真是那俞定延没错。

  
  
没发现其他人毫无掩饰地挂于脸上的讶异，平井桃自顾自地拉着俞定延一块坐下来，抬起头来便看见从四方八面投过来的奇怪的神眼，不禁疑惑，「你们怎么了？」

  
  
众人齐刷刷的向左看了眼一脸腼腆的俞定延，再向右看着那顶着张天真呆萌脸的平井桃，脑海中十万个为什么奔腾而过，最后还是凑崎纱夏打破沉默道出了其余人一致的心思，「桃子你怎么和俞同学在一起？」

  
  
「啊这个…」

  
  
经这么一问，平井桃才意识到自己与那个曾经水火不容的人站一起对旁人造成了怎样一种惊吓，没本心地咧着嘴笑了起来。 「还记得小南失踪那晚吧？」

  
  
全靠偶遇了俞定延才能有惊无险地找到名井南，平井桃在那一刻对这个本来无比讨厌的人产生了新的认识。也是自那晚开始两人互相交换了联络方式，从此便有了交集。嗯，至于如何「深入的交流」在这边就不详说了，大家自行体会。

  
  
「事情就是这样啦！因为定延她数学很好所以我便拜托她一起来了。」

  
  
『定延…已经到这种程度了吗….』

  
  
一场小小疑云风波就在众人听得一愣一愣之下过去了，在图书馆里也不好大声喧闹什么，很快的一哄而散又都投入到书堆之中。

  
  
唯独周子瑜的一副心思全都不在满桌的练习之中，从刚才起她的注意力就都被俞定延给引去了。

  
  
从上一次在体育馆看见她时就已经有种难以言明的熟悉感，至现在近距离面对着她，这种熟悉感变得更甚，可无论周子瑜怎么想，也想不出来到底在哪里曾见过俞定延这个人。

  
  
注意到对面一直看着自己的周子瑜，俞定延微笑着回望着她点了点头，这下周子瑜也不好意思再盯着人家看，只好别过头，恰巧看见身旁的某人又在一本正经的发着呆。

  
  
总感觉到一道不明的视线，名井南不自在地扬起头四处察看，最终在把头往右撇时发现了那个视线的始作俑者。

  
  
周子瑜那深邃得仿佛能把人看穿的双眼弄得名井南莫名的心慌，注意到对方的唇轻微的动了动，没等话语自那缝隙中吐出，名井南陡然站了起来，打断了周子瑜想要说话的时机。

  
  
椅脚与地面突然的磨擦转换成刺耳的声响，于宁静的环境里显得尤其突兀。

  
  
「小南？」

  
  
感受到周围投射过来的视线，还有不远处图书管理员那不满的神情，名井南红着脸，小声吞吐地向凑崎纱夏等人解释自己突如其来的行为，「我…我去拿一下参考书。」

  
  
目送着那个逃也似的身影，周子瑜若有所思，没多久也站起来打算跟过去，身后却传来金多贤的呼唤，「子瑜，你又去哪？」

  
  
侧身回过头，周子瑜面无表情地用姆指往名井南逃走的方向指了指，甩了句「她手短」便大踏步离开。

  
  
群众看着那大大的三个字「参考书」醒目地贴在书柜最高的第三层，不约而同心内了然地点了点头，便又再埋首继续各自的事儿。

  
  
名井南拿书当然只是个借口，目的只是为了避开周子瑜那快要穿透她似的双眼。随便走到一个书架子前「咯」的一声把头抵在木头上，轻轻叹了口气。自己最近那不受控的反常状态想必已经引起了那人的关注，想要蒙混过去是越来越难了。

  
  
「为什么叹气？」

  
  
正沉浸在苦恼之中的人没有注意到那抹续渐接近的身影，幽幽的声音自耳后传来冷不防的吓了前者一跳，身体神经反应过来转身，高挑的身躯随之淹没了视线。显然没有想过周子瑜会跟过来，名井南被这一着弄得措手不及，眼角瞥见书架上的书，想起了刚才的借口，连忙伸手指着书架的第三层，「书…太..太高了我够不到。」

  
  
秀气的眉挑起，周子瑜看著名井南那局促不安的神态，轻声询问，「哪本？」

  
  
「就..就那本。」名井南眼尾也没抬一下就高举着手胡乱向身后指了一通。

  
  
循着指着的方向看去，周子瑜不禁莞尔一笑，低声应答，「好。」

  
  
语毕，周子瑜欺身上前，与名井南本来就近的距离这下被瞬间拉得更近。一手扶著名井南旁边的书架，一手则向高处的书本伸去，呈现了把身前人整个包裹在怀里像「壁咚」一般的状态。

  
  
周遭的环境静得可以，飘进耳里的只有翻弄书页与笔尖触在纸上画动的细微声响。在这般需要刻意压低声量的氛围内，人的神经很自然而然会处会紧绷状态，再加上现在周子瑜施加过来的刺激，名井南的大脑如意料之中的快要当掉。

  
  
眼前周子瑜的动作在名井南的眼里像在慢镜播放。

  
  
她能清晰地看到身前人因抬起头而露出来的颈项，目光随着她的移动细细刻划着她颈际的线条，顺着下去游离到那小小敞开着的衣领，因手的带动而加大了敞开的幅度，纤细的锁骨在衬衫的掩护下约隐约现。

  
  
这下好了，除了四周翻书与书写的声音，现在名井南还能听到自己那巨大的心跳声。

  
  
顺利拿到书本的人把书搁在名井南的另一边，两手把怀里的人堵了个水泄不通。眼光再次落在名井南的脸上，周子瑜压低的声音充满磁性，「你有什么瞒着我的吗？那天的事。」

  
  
主动去挖掘别人的私事不是周子瑜会做的事，可是…眼前的不是别人，而是名井南。这几天下来目睹她的所有反常都在加深周子瑜的担忧，她只想要确保名井南好好的。

  
  
「就说没事了…」名井南嘀咕着，眼神闪躲。

  
  
不满于名井南的回应，周子瑜命令道，「看着我。」

  
  
待怀里的人终于肯迎上自己的目光，周子瑜这才重新再问一遍，「你真的没事？」

  
  
「真的，真的没事。」强迫自己对上那双认真专注的眸子，名井南咽了口水，强调着。

  
  
沉默在两人的空间里荡开，周子瑜看著名井南倔强的模样，暂时也不好再说什么，向后退把过于贴近的距离拉开，再把手上的书塞进她手里，「这本书好像挺有趣的，看完告诉我感想？」说完脸上扬起了一抹意味不明的笑容便转过身走了开去。

  
  
看着那个远去的背影，名井南终于放松下来，方才大慨已用尽她这辈子撒谎用的所有勇气了吧。

  
  
不过她说的那话是什么意思？

  
  
低头把手中的书翻到正面，印在封面上那奇葩的书名立即映入眼帘──

  
  
──《怎样征服美丽少女》

  
  
……....

  
  
……....

  
  
……....

  
  
「啊啊啊这什么鬼！！！」

  
  
忍着怒摔的冲动，名井南把脸埋进书里，想起周子瑜的笑容，羞耻得不能自已。

**30**

手指灵活地活动，原子笔于指间飞快地舞动着。

  
  
目光锁定着考官的一举一动，静静等待着慢慢发下来的那一叠叠被称为考卷的纸张。

  
  
听着指令逐一填上资料，眼光飘到教室正中挂着的时钟，思忖着时间。

  
  
不一会，宣示考试开始的钟声大作，一时间齐刷刷的翻页声充斥于教室。

  
  
唯有周子瑜依旧盯着上方发呆。

  
  
头一遭，她感到了紧张。

  
  
指间的笔没有停止转动，她对现在竟然对曾不屑一顾的考试而紧张的自己感到陌生，要说为什么，大概是因为害怕让脑海里出现的那个人失望吧。周子瑜想起从一开始名井南为自己做的所有，嘴角禁不住扯起一个好看的线条。

  
  
忆起进考室分别前名井南那副像老妈子般不断叮咛该注意事项的模样就觉得好笑。

  
  
『需要的文具都带齐了吧？没有的话我的可以给你──』

  
  
『记得永远要先仔细解读问题才开始回答──』

  
  
『都写好了先不要急着睡觉！有时间的话要把卷子最少都覆核个三遍──』

  
  
『千万不要留白！无论如何都要填上字──』

  
  
嘛，可能比老妈子还要啰嗦呢。

  
  
『加油！子瑜，我相信你可以的。 』配着这句话一同传递的是她脸上温婉真摰的笑容。

  
  
想到此处，手上的转动终于停歇，周子瑜掀开考卷的第一页，笔尖落在一行行空白的答案线上开始徐徐书写。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊＊  
  
  
距离考试结束已经过了个多礼拜，这天正正是公布成绩的日子。几人早就相约今天下课后于学生会部室聚集查看结果。

  
  
平井桃收到成绩单知道自己顺利毕业有望后那叫一把鼻涕一把泪的死抱著名井南和凑崎纱夏大喊「谢主龙恩恩情没齿难忘」，现在还不忘找她「新欢」报告这天大的喜讯去了。

  
  
而另外两名「恩师」呢？本人自然是理所当然的保持一贯水准无须担心，但现在却反常的在部室里坐立不安、忧心忡忡。

  
  
两位尽责的学姊对各自的学妹可谓是操碎了心，没日没夜的地狱式指导，几乎把图书馆当成了家，凑崎纱夏觉得这根本是把自己整个给赔进去了，嘛不过收获了一只白滑小豆腐也挺不错的就是了…咳，扯远了。总意言之，两人对她们学妹成绩的紧张程度简直可用直逼天际来形容，出现以下情景也就没什么好奇怪的了。只见我们的会长大人呆望着远方，手里拿着那副标志性的黑框眼镜擦拭了将近十来分钟；副会长呢则在室内来回踱步，足迹几近遍布了每一个角落。两人的叹息声在部室内不断于耳，引来其他部员纷纷侧目，请问这两位一脸深闺怨妇的模样是闹哪样？

  
  
时间一点一滴地流走对这二人来说可说是如坐针毡。

  
  
此情此景下突如其来的一声喊叫把她俩的魂儿都给拯救了回来，忽闻部室的门被呯的一声撞开，紧接着的是一把任谁听了都会感受到其中兴奋的声音，「学姊！！我成功了！！！」

  
  
一个人影随着喊叫声闯进了众人的视线，那白嫩嫩的小脸蛋这时露出欢天喜地的样儿，这不是凑崎纱夏心念着的金多贤还能是谁？

  
  
像小狗看见主人似的金多贤一踏进部室就直接往凑崎纱夏冲刺，拿着手上的纸张乱挥，「学姊！我真的成功了，全都及格啦！」摇头晃脑像头讨主人赞赏般的犬儿，就只差那么一条跟着摆动的尾巴了，可爱得让人忍俊不禁。

  
  
而凑崎纱夏就真的像对待小动物般宠溺地摸了摸金多贤的头，刚才忐忑的心情被一扫而空，把脸贴近身前人轻声说了句什么，只见金多贤的耳根子忽然妥妥的红了起来，「纱..纱...纱纱纱..夏欧尼？」

  
  
看着金多贤羞红的脸，凑崎纱夏满意的笑了起来。

  
  
另一边厢，从金多贤闯进来开始名井南的视线就一直锁定于门处，果不其然没多久一个修长的身影慢悠悠地走了进来，连忙戴上被擦得光亮的眼镜，来人脸上波澜不惊的表情让人摸不着一丝线索。

  
  
周子瑜维持面瘫徐徐地走到名井南身前站定，不发一语。

  
  
心里着急想要知道结果，名井南按奈不住，「怎么样了？」

  
  
看着眼前人异常紧张的神态，周子瑜原本冷着的脸一下子化开，抿唇微微勾起一个不易察觉的弧度，扬起手中的成绩单直直的递到名井南面前，只平静地说了两个字，「过了。」

  
  
定神望向纸上内容，下一秒内心即激动得像中了头奖一样，那个常年考试交白卷位居倒数第一的不良学生现在却稳稳的拿了个全科及格！天啊！这该要放烟花庆祝才能表达出名井南有多么的高兴，满满的感动不能言明。默默抚平心中的激动，名井南轻声回应，

  
  
「我就知道你可以。」

  
  
对比起隔壁吵闹的一对，名井南与周子瑜淡然的轻声细语没有什么大起大落，两人之间依旧保持着她们独有的宁静氛围，也只有极度仔细观察的人才能够发现她俩对视之中眼波流动，蕴含着的是那难以宣之于口的情感。

  
  
得知这皆大欢喜的好消息后，平井桃的兴致被充分的撩拨起来了，大声嚷嚷着要去大吃大喝庆祝一番。众人(撇除被硬拉去的周子瑜)一致赞同平井桃的提议，兴高釆烈地(撇除面无表情的周子瑜)来到一所当地很有名的烧肉店开始了她们(撇除冷静的周子瑜)的狂欢。

  
  
平井桃对着餐牌像着了魔似的疯狂点肉，而跟着一起来的俞定延则在旁不断替那位吃货烤肉供奉，脸上的笑意没有任何减退的痕迹。其余人看着俞定延一脸佩服，没有被平井桃的吃相吓坏的人大概也只有她了。

  
  
与肉食的混战当中不知是谁首先喊来了酒，几位已成年的姐姐一喝之下竟一发不可收拾，其中以从来不太会喝酒的名井南为什。

  
  
周子瑜注意到，名井南中途查看了一会看手机后便开始笑着不断灌酒，起初以为只是太高兴了喝个两口，但慢慢的她发现名井南并没有停下来的想法，只是无止尽的把一瓶又一瓶的酒灌进肚子里。

  
  
看得眉都快要扭到一起，周子瑜伸出手想要夺去身边人的酒瓶，却被躲了开去。

  
  
「我还要喝啦～」受到酒精感染，名井南的神态逐渐变得迷蒙，说话的语气也随之而变了调。

  
  
皱着眉，周子瑜低声向这个难得任性的人道，「你已经喝很多了。」

  
  
对周子瑜的劝说充耳不闻，名井南自顾自地举起手里的瓶子与同样喝高了的平井桃碰杯，继而又猛然喝了几口。

  
  
这场即庆的派对持续进行着，名井南喝着喝着左摇又晃的整个人几乎要挂在周子瑜的身上，嘴里一直喃喃自语，转过头于周子瑜耳边呵气如兰，「这是～要祝贺我们子瑜～学～有～所～成～嘛～」说完还把下巴抵在周子瑜的肩头，傻傻的笑着。

  
  
此刻的名井南眼神迷离、脸色红润，无论怎么看整个人都散发着隐隐约约的性感，要不是嗅到了那浓烈的酒精味，周子瑜想必会被这个不一样的名井南给死死迷住。可是理智告诉她名井南的情况有古怪，绝不可让她继续喝下去了。

  
  
与一同清醒着的俞定延以及金多贤使了个眼色，三人默契非常地各自架起身边的成年醉酒者结帐离去，终于终止了这场「畅饮大会」。

  
  
凑崎纱夏的情况是最理想的，能走能动没有什么出格的举动，只是一直在逗弄着金多贤。

  
  
「多贤啊～以后不准再叫我学姊～要叫我～纱～夏～」

  
  
「纱..纱纱..纱夏欧尼…./////」

  
  
喝得最多的是兴致来了的平井桃，可同时酒量最好的也是她，喝高后在路上不断缠着俞定延买猪脚给她，动手动脚的把俞定延弄得狼狈不堪。

  
  
「喂～讨厌鬼～快给我买猪脚！」

  
  
「桃你还没饱吗…好好好，这就去这就去…」

  
  
而名井南呢？这个一向滴酒不沾的人醉得可以，浑身发不出力气只能瘫软在周子瑜身上，最后周子瑜没办法也只好把她背起来行走。

  
  
三人道别过后，周子瑜慢慢地背着醉酒者走回家。只是背上的人并不安分，一直挣扎着要下地。

  
  
「嗯～放我下来～」摇晃着双脚，名井南发出不满的声音抗议着。

  
  
加重两手的力道，周子瑜依旧稳稳的把人背着，「你喝醉了，别乱动，我带你回家。」

  
  
「才没有醉～」把脸埋到熟悉的颈窝，磨蹭着。

  
  
清晰的感受到名井南脸颊炙热的温度，像被传染了般，周子瑜觉得身体也渐渐一同变热，只好赶紧制止，「乖，别闹。」

  
  
似是那温柔的语气对「小孩化」的名井南产生了作用，背上的人闻言后果然乖乖的抱着周子瑜的脖子一动不动。

  
  
侧头看了眼背上的人儿，周子瑜在心中叹了口气，你啊，没有我该怎么办呢？

  
  
一路无话，本以为名井南该是睡着了，没想到突然又听到那把柔柔的声音约有似无的飘进了耳中。

  
  
「呐～子瑜～」

  
  
双眼看着前方专注的行走着，周子瑜轻轻应答，「嗯？」

  
  
「如果…我不在了…你会想我吗？」

  
  
听到意想不到的问题，本来正要迈开的步伐骤然停下。

  
  
不知怎的，心脏没由来的抽痛了一下。

  
  
「你不是好端端的在这里吗？说什么傻话。」没有正面回答，周子瑜把名井南轻轻的抛了抛，背得更紧。

  
  
「嗯～」

  
  
似是累了，得到回应后的名井南没再发话。

  
  
而周子瑜则被那道问题扰乱了心神，要是名井南从自己身边消失了的话…想到这里，从心脏传来的痛楚如实地诉说了答案。

/

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**31**

  
  
走到半路名井南又突然吵闹起来，周子瑜好不容易才安然无恙地把她带回家稳稳的放到沙发上，人已然是满头大汗。一路上与这女人「搏斗」的结果便是衣衫都被汗水狠狠的沾湿了，一身的黏腻非常不适，不过周子瑜也没有闲情去整理自己，因为眼前瘫软在沙发上表情写满难受的人更为重要。

  
  
「真是的，喝成这样。」自言自语着，轻叹了声。真想知道那些学校里的学妹们瞧见她们敬爱的会长大人喝成一副烂醉会是什么表情，想必非常有趣。

  
  
拉起两手的衣袖，束起披着的秀发，忙碌的一晚就此展开。

  
  
首把名井南躺着的姿势调整好，免得突如其来的呕吐惹来窒息的危险。轻轻移动娇小的人改为侧躺，又把她的左腿呈屈膝的状态，这才稍微安心地暂时离开她身边各种忙活去。

  
  
待周子瑜再次出现在沙发旁，手上已多了一条湿毛巾。俯身到浑身散发酒气的人那，轻轻唤着她，「学姊，学姊，听得见吗？」

  
  
只见脸色绯红的人发出细碎的哼哼声，身躯难受的在沙发上扭动着。

  
  
看来让她起来冲洗是不可能的任务了，可是这一身酒气怎样也得先除去，不然醒来后可是会非常难过。周子瑜用手上的毛巾缓慢而又细致地替名井南拭擦着，从额头至脸颊，再慢慢印至颈际。眼睛轻瞟了眼名井南颈项以下之处微微泛红的肌肤，犹豫了良久，最终还是决定硬着头皮继续下去。

  
  
「我现在替你换衣服，失礼了。」

  
  
小心翼翼，一颗一颗把校服的钮扣解开，周子瑜尽力控制自己的视线固定在别的方向，只用眼角稍微确认正确的位置。手随着毛巾的拭擦游走于发热的身体之上，她甚至能够隔着毛巾感受到名井南身躯的纤细以及那极微的颤动。当手移动至腰间之时，不知是否触到那人的敏感之处，突然自名井南口中溢出的一声闷哼犹如雷电般毫无预警地打落在周子瑜的心头上。

  
  
「嗯～」软绵绵嘤咛在恬谧的环境下飘荡，直捣周子瑜的心房。

  
  
不可抑制的骚麻感自心底快速的漫延到全身，神经也随之而紧绷起来。眉头扭紧，周子瑜努力压抑着脑袋中的喧嚣，手上的动作也加快着，急躁地想要尽快结束这令人产生暇想的场面。几经艰辛，终于是毫无意外地把那套沾满酒气的校服换成了周子瑜家的便衣，略为长身的衣服穿在名井南身上乍看来像是穿了条宽松的连身裙一样，让这时迷蒙的人更添上几分慵懒。

  
  
「嗯…好渴….」

  
  
本来被那副娇媚姿态引得目不转睛的人在名井南微启双眼嚷着要水之时立即收敛了目光，两三步走到厨房把老早准备好的暖水倒出来拿到名井南身边，「来，喝水。」轻手轻脚的把名井南身体的重量撑起来让她靠在自己怀里，另一只手则把水杯递至她的嘴前。

  
  
显然没有清醒过来的人并没有发现身上衣衫的转变，只是双手捧着水杯一口一口的喝着。

  
  
「慢点。」似是喝得太急，水自名井南的嘴角滑落至下巴，周子瑜连忙用手轻轻抚去免得弄湿了衣衫。

  
  
补充过水份后的人难受的感觉舒缓了不少，才没安静个一会儿又开始闹腾起来。把水杯转交到周子瑜手上后，两手空空的名井南回过头来傻气的咧嘴笑着，双眼直直的看进周子瑜的眸子里，「嘻，wuli子瑜啊～真的很温柔呢～ 」

  
  
「但就是这张脸啊…」

  
  
说着，空闲下来的手向那张无表情的脸伸去，脸的主人还没反应过来，下一秒便被死死的捏住了两颊，那对爪子还吃了熊心豹子胆般使劲搓揉，把那一向端正的五官给揉出了艺术的新高度。

  
  
感到脸部被扭曲的周子瑜无奈的低声呼喊，「鞋(学)..纸(姊)…」但对方显然没听进去，还在自顾自的喃喃说着，那语气像是对着她说的却又似是在自言自语。

  
  
「哎一古，wuli子瑜啊～明明笑起来那么好看…」

  
  
「为什么要常常板着一张脸呢？」

  
  
「我喜欢你笑着的样子呢…」

  
  
名井南边说着手上的动作丝毫没有减退的样子，为了不样自己的脸变成「变形金钢」的朋友，周子瑜轻轻握住了名井南不安份的小手，「你该休息了。」话音刚落，为了不给眼前人继续折腾的机会，连忙一个用力把倚在怀里的人紧紧抱着站起来，大步往卧室走去。

  
  
把人放到床上，周子瑜俯身打算替她盖上被子，紧接着发生的事情却是始料未及。

  
  
突如其来的力道缠上了周子瑜的脖颈，身体的重心被猛然拉下，幸而拥有过人的反射神经，两手迅速伸出撑在身下人头部的两侧，右腿单膝跪在床沿，这才避免了整个人的重量都压在名井南身上。

  
  
有惊无险，周子瑜稍微定神，感觉到颈项被人用力环着。怔怔地看着下方那张无比靠近的脸庞，不明所以，「学…学姊？」

  
  
此刻的名井南原本剔透的眼里迷蒙依旧，从刚才起她的视线就没离开过周子瑜，在酒精的影响下眼前人的脸容时而清晰时而朦胧，让名井南顿时产生了置身于梦境的错觉。

  
  
──这…是梦吧？是梦的话…

  
  
在醉意的帮助下名井南少有的释放开自己惯有的压抑，也没有多想，只是随着心念之处把手攀上上方的人把她拉近自己。

  
  
只是想要把她拉得更近、更近。

  
  
手上的力道随着脑海中的念头逐渐加大，直到最后呈现紧紧把周子瑜搂着的状态，后者则怔愣地陷进了身下人的颈窝，一时间动弹不得。

  
  
名井南甜美的气息混进酒气后显得更为致命，周子瑜被这种味道团团包围，半晌，快要承受不住这令她不习惯的紧张感，正想要挣脱之时却听到名井南略为嘶哑的声音于充斥着暧昧的空气中传递过来。

  
  
「我没有说谎。」沉吟着意味不明的话，虽然音量极微，却还是传到了紧贴在旁的周子瑜耳中。

  
  
「什么？」

  
  
「我喜欢你笑着的样子。」

  
  
「嗯，你醉了，快休─」

  
  
「周子瑜。」

  
  
「嗯。」

  
  
「怎么办？」

  
「...我好像…比想像中的还要更…喜欢你。 」

  
  
名井南毫无逻辑可言的一字一句犹如炸弹般坠落在周子瑜的心上，后者默不作声只觉得耳朵翁翁作响，脑海里一片空白。

  
  
由于被名井南紧搂着，周子瑜看不见她此时的表情，待了片刻只能硬生生的从牙缝里颤声挤出几个字，「你真的喝醉了。」

  
  
  
「你喜欢我吗？

  
  
周子瑜。 」  
  
  
名井南的说话不断于脑中缠绕，左胸发了疯的撞击拍打着。一股莫名的怔忡不安涌上心头，周子瑜感到自己几近要喘不过气来。脑际中一段段杂乱无章的画面在混乱地交替，当中有名井南，同样地，

  
  
也有孙彩瑛。

  
  
因太过苦涩难受而紧闭双目，周子瑜仿佛用尽了毕生的理智才从嘴里吐出这刺耳非常的三个字，

  
  
「我…不能。」

  
  
捏着拳，周子瑜匆忙挣脱开名井南的怀抱，跳下床三步拼作两步头也不回地冲进浴室落荒而逃，「呯」的一声关上门，方才有了一丝喘息的机会。

  
  
那些说话在脑海中不断回荡──

  
  
──我好像…比想像中的还要更…喜欢你。

  
  
──你喜欢我吗？周子瑜。

  
  
咬着牙，双拳仍然紧攥着。

  
  
对于那个问题，她其实早就知道答案。

  
  
可是现在的我…真的有资格喜欢上别人吗？

  
  
「哈。」自嘲的笑声自周子瑜的口中嗌出，在空荡的浴室里回响。

  
  
但为什么明明知道应当如此，心脏却还是刺痛得要死？

  
  
无意中抬起头，下一秒钟却被镜子中自己难看之极的笑脸给吓了一跳，立即低头洗了把脸，想要把这满脸的难过洗走。

  
  
不知道过了多久，待周子瑜终于重新出现在房间里的时候，名井南早已背对着她进入了梦乡之中。

  
  
缓缓地躺进床铺，周子瑜一直盯着那道纤弱的背影愣神。

  
  
这晚注定无眠。

**32**

─ 学生会活动室 ─

  
  
一个修长的人影站在走道上愣愣地盯着门上刻着的六个字发呆。犹豫不决地伸出手又收回来，脑海里的天人交战使得她的手僵持在半空中久未能放下，加上那张毫无表情的脸，恰如其分地组合成了一道略为诡异画面。路过的学生们在目睹那椿杵在那儿一动不动的「木雕」后纷纷选择绕道而行，而要进入活动室内的几名学生会成员则远远的躲着，伸出几颗小脑袋偷偷张望，然后一致摇头叹息。

  
  
「呐，我说啊，已经好几天了，周子瑜那家伙到底在干嘛？」

  
  
「唉，她一直在那边我们要怎么进去啊。」

  
  
「我看啊，是和会长闹蹩扭了吧。」声音的主人模仿著名侦探的模样把眼镜轻轻一托，即时引来了另外几人疑惑的视线。

  
  
扫视一片这一张张傻呆的脸蛋，真不知道这几人是怎么进的学生会，这么笨。把手放到嘴边清了清喉咙，「你们没发现这几天会长一直拿各种借口留在部室里吗？」

  
  
闻言的众人不约而同地扶着下巴抬起头思考着，嘛，回忆之中的会长大人好像还真的是比平常更多的逗留在部室里了？

  
  
「所以…她们俩吵架了？」其中一人问。

  
  
众人再次把视线聚集于立在学生会活动室前的那抹身影，不知道是谁轻轻的说了句，「谁知道呢？」

  
  
那位被讨论着的主人翁此刻正在少有的苦恼着，盯着眼前紧闭着的门，思绪回到几天前，自那个不算太愉快的晚上后，名井南就像是突然于她的生活之中消失了一样。碰面的时间被完美的错开：自己差不多要睡的时候才回到家中；早上自己还没起床她就已出门上学；在学校里没课的时候则一直留在学生会的部室里…就像是在玩猫抓老鼠，可是这只老鼠到底为了什么要躲着她？

  
  
被名井南近日的行为弄得心累，想要知道答案却在每次鼓起勇气走到学生会前时忽然变得犹豫起来，万一她不想见到我…万一她讨厌我…那…只差一门之隔便可以看见她，可是举着想要推开门的手总似有千斤重压着般，从未试过这般踌躇的人就这样陷入了与自己的思想斗争之中。

  
  
直到身后传来轻盈甜美的声音，「周同学，不进去吗？」

  
  
回头，迎上的是凑崎纱夏那张好看的笑脸，看了看她又看了看身后的门，最终还是抿着唇摇了摇头，「不..不用了。」逃也似的转过身离开。

  
  
目送周子瑜离开的背影，然后缓缓推开学生会活动室的门。这门有这么难开吗？想着，戴着眼镜埋头书写中的名井南映入视线之中，无奈的轻轻叹息，真是两个很会让人担忧的人啊。进入部室时不忘回头朝那几个躲着看戏的小鬼们招了招手示意她们可以进来。

  
直径走到会长的桌子前随便拉过把椅子坐下来，把身体的重量靠在桌子上，托着脸蛋，「她又来了哦？」意料之中的那写书中的手骤然停顿，可没过一会又重新动了起来。不死心的凑崎纱夏装作漫不经心地拿起一份文件翻看着，补上一句，「像只可怜的小狗似的。」

  
  
对面的人终于坐不住，把笔按在桌面上，抬眼望着那得逞微笑着的好友，没好气地问，「你想说什么？」凑崎纱夏满意地看著名井南的反应，「我想说的是…就这样不理她真的好吗？你们到底发生什么事了？」注意到凑崎纱夏眼里透着的认真，名井南除下眼镜沉吟半晌，别过头放眼窗外昏黄的景致，慢慢地道，「我…大慨做了一件不能够挽回的事。」

  
  
常言道酒醉也有三分醒，这句说话是对的。那天晚上自己所说的一字一句，以及周子瑜随后的回应，名井南都记得一清二楚分毫不差。

  
  
『我…不能。 』

  
  
忆起那时候周子瑜的拒绝，名井南闭上眼睛，心脏依旧能够感受到那一刻仿如被撕碎的痛。未等周子瑜从浴室中出来便已背过身强迫自己入睡，只是一整晚都控制不住眼泪不断的落下。翌日的她在宿醉头痛伴随之下完全清醒了过来，立即明白了自己终究是打破了她们之间的那道不能破坏的墙，一边后悔自责于自己的冲动，一边则变得迷茫，因为她已经不知道该拿什么样表情去面对那个她所喜欢的人…所以…

  
  
「所以你打算一直这样逃避下去么？」目睹眼前人眼神中流露出的落莫，凑崎纱夏道出名井南不愿意承认的事实。

  
  
把目光收回，对上那双关心的眼睛抱歉地笑了笑，「也只能这样了。」自己…的确是个胆小鬼呢。至少...在离别以前让大家的关系止于此吧，才不至于…弄得太难看。

  
  
看著名井南重新戴上眼镜，凑崎纱夏轻轻摇了摇头，拿这家伙没办法呢。转念想起方才观察周子瑜站在门前的样子，分明从那孩子眼中捕捉到满满的情感，勇敢一点的话就好了嘛。伸了个大大的懒腰，必要的时候来推这两个家伙一把吧。

  
  
事实上名井南也不是全为了躲避周子瑜于学生会内无所事事闲晃。紫藤女子学园一年一度的盛事─学园祭举行的日子临近，全校上下都已进入备战状态，这对名井南等人来说将是她们最后的一次能够一起挥洒汗水一同为这所学校努力的机会，自然是加倍重视。由审查每一班上书的各种活动主题议案到表演项目、校园布置等等都亲力亲为，慕求向所有人展现紫藤最美好的一面。

  
  
接下来过的是充实又忙碌的日子，到处可见学生会众人于校园中奔走的模样，做事一贯专注认真的名井南很多时候一开始做事就往往忽略了自身的需要，像现在，又忘记吃饭了。

  
  
扶着额看着帮忙采购的同学们买回来的布置材料，说过多少遍不要这种颜色了呢，还是买错了啊。正沉思解救方法，不想突然一个东西闯进了视线。抬起头一看，这不是纱夏那日日念叨着的金多贤小学妹嘛？

  
  
金多贤顶着张人畜无害的小白脸眨巴着眼睛，把准备好的饭盒递上前，「名井学姊，还没吃吧？」

  
  
「咦？」

  
  
「不吃饱的话倒下了就不能干活了哦。」把饭盒一把塞到愣着的名井南怀里后，金多贤便一缕烟似的跑到纱夏的身边去了。

  
  
自此之后几乎每一天只要名井南需要些什么这个白豆腐就会适时的出现，后者像是有心灵感应一般洞悉了她的所有想法恰好地提供帮助，如果仔细一想的话确实会找到奇怪之处，不过名井南忙得分身乏术，自然是没空深究。

  
  
这天，金多贤再次完成了送午饭的任务，奔跳奔跳的走回教室一屁股坐到了周子瑜的旁边，趴在桌子上呐喊，「啊，累死人了。」

  
  
看着桌上的书眼也不抬一下，周子瑜轻声的问，「吃了吗？」

  
  
「吃了吃了，吃得一点不剩哦。」挺身，金多贤一脸疑惑，「可是我不明白啊，明明是你做我饭为什么偏要我撒谎呢，还有啊你这么担心为什么不自己把饭送去？你和名井学姊怎么了吗？」

  
  
得到满意的答覆的周子瑜微微点了点头，吃了就好，也没理会金多贤那一连串的问题，自顾自地从包里掏出一袋东西，「这是学生会最近急需的，下课后把这个拿过去。」

  
  
「欸？还有？天啊放过我吧！」最近和纱夏欧尼相处的时间就因为要当跑腿变得越来越少了啦！无语问苍天的金多贤抓着发颓然地瘫在椅子上。

  
  
无视那一张苦瓜脸，周子瑜脑海里只想著名井南这三个字。现在被远远的躲着，也就只能用这种方式去守护那个不懂照顾自己的人了吧。

**33**

─ 周子瑜家中 ─

  
  
看着墙上时针刚好指正数字12，周子瑜微微垂下眼眸，如往常一样的，现在诺大的房子里只有她一人，形单影只。看了一眼手上发亮的屏幕，

  
  
『今晚要留在学校处理点事情呢，子瑜先睡吧。 』──名井南

  
  
苦笑了一下，还真的被躲得很彻底啊。

  
  
关上灯躺到地面的床铺上，眼光飘到当初特地为名井南而腾出来的床，与习惯了的画面不相同的是，现在床上没有那个让人感到安心的身影，只有冰冷的黑暗，如同遇见名井南以前的日子一样陪伴着她入眠。把头转回来盯着天花板，一切似乎又回到了原点。

  
  
似乎是专注盯着一个地方太久，目光渐渐散涣，眼前的景象被扭曲，朦胧之中竟看见了那张脑海里刻印着的脸容，绯红的脸颊，受伤的眼神。

  
  
下意识地伸手去触摸，却抓了个空。

  
  
手僵在半空中，看来是太困了吧，竟看见了幻觉。

  
  
收回手，闭上眼睛。

  
  
周子瑜不喜欢与人过于亲近，讨厌跟别人在一起。除了不擅长交际，另一个原因是，

  
  
她曾深刻地体会过，与人相交相伴，到分开的时候只会惹来更深的寂寞。

  
  
那么，倒不如一直一个人。

  
  
可是这强烈的落莫是怎么回事？不是应该早就习惯一个人的生活了么，为什么现在竟然觉得很难过呢。

  
  
明明是自己亲口拒绝的…可是…

  
  
名井南，我该拿你怎么办？

  
  
─ 学生会活动室 ─

  
  
「喔耶！好久没来合宿了！」

  
  
「要好好珍惜啊，这是最后一次跟会长还有副会长一起合宿了呢。」

  
  
「来来来，我来替会长找个最佳位置！」

  
  
看着一群因为举办留校合宿而兴奋的小鬼们，凑崎纱夏有点好笑地拍了拍手，「好了好了，别忘了我们留校的目的哦，要好好干活呀。」转头朝在一旁发呆的人小声的询问，「小南不回去可以吗？」

  
  
被凑崎纱夏的呼唤打断了思路，名井南抬起头来笑着，「有什么不可以的？」

  
  
眉头轻皱。南，你知道现在的你笑得有多难看么，果然一直在逞强。

  
  
凑崎纱夏摇着头，「嗯嗯～没什么。」

  
  
轻轻拍打着脸蛋，名井南你要打起精神来！在心里建设了一会儿，我们的学生会会长大人又带领部员们重新投入到那些繁重的事务中去了。统筹着一同留下来帮忙的学生们追赶进度，只有在这个时候脑袋被塞得满满的，才不至于一静下来便想起某个人。

  
  
全情投入的时间总是过得特别快，转眼间便迎来深夜时分。看了看还算良好的劳动成果，会长大人举起手向众人宣告今天的工作暂告一段落。因为工作成果而振奋，学生们皆欢呼着互相击掌鼓励，哄闹着回到各自的班上过这合宿之夜。

  
  
打点好一切的名井南钻进老早准备好的床垫，这个位置抬眼一看就能看到窗外的夜色。刷洗好的副会长很快也钻进了名井南旁边的位置，打了个呵欠，也一同往那夜空瞧去，忽然感慨，「这就是青春啊～」

  
  
听着房间内不少同学们的欢笑、谈话声，名井南点了点头，「最后一次了呢。」

  
  
「时间过得真快啊。」另一把声音从名井南另一边的空位传来。

  
  
「咦？」闻声的凑崎纱夏坐了起来向声音来源张望，「桃子你怎么在这？」还有那件老土爆了的花花图案睡衣是怎么回事，身为篮球部部长的气势呢？都丢外太空了啦！

  
  
自动无视凑崎纱夏那赤裸裸的鄙视，平井桃翻了个白眼，「又不是只有你们学生会留校，我们篮球部也很忙的好不好！」

  
  
「你们部弄的是什么企划来着…我想想…」

  
  
「女仆CAFÉ喔，篮球部特别版。」

  
  
女仆…女仆？ ？ ？篮球部那些爆肌的女汉子们？ ？ ？ Excuse me？ ？

  
  
凑崎纱夏只觉全身打了个哆嗦，「你们…喜欢就好…」

  
  
「噗。」

  
  
两人一同看向躺在中间的名井南，只见她笑着说，「有你们真好。」

  
  
闻言的凑崎纱夏和平井桃对视一眼，也柔和的跟着笑了起来。名井南近来情绪的起伏她们都看在眼内，还会被逗笑实在太好了。

  
  
三人一起躺在活动室铺满床垫的地板上，举目欣赏着这难得一见的景致。

  
  
平井桃突然像发现了什么似的，举高手一指，「你们看你们看，那两颗星星好像特别暗淡。」

  
  
承接平井桃的话，凑崎纱夏没头没脑的来了一句意味不明的话， 「好像是啊…不知道要是他们愿意更靠近一点，会不会变得闪耀起来呢？」

  
  
「说什么傻话呢，星星哪能随便动来动去的，又不是人。」

  
  
「所以是人的话就可以啰。」

  
  
平井桃搔着脑袋，「搞不懂你在说什么。」

  
  
「笨蛋，你不懂是正‧常‧有人懂就行了。」话毕，凑崎纱夏便闭上了眼睛， 「睡觉吧。」

  
  
「喔，晚安。」嘛，不明白就算了，动脑筋不是我的专长啊。平井桃这样想着，也跟着合上双眼。

  
  
房间内的杂声也随着人们入睡而续渐归于平静。

  
  
唯独名井南依旧注视着那两颗星星，呆呆的出神。

  
  
脑海里描绘过千百遍的那张表无表情的脸孔终于突破重重压抑，在这个宁静的时刻占据了名井南的思绪。

  
  
也只有在这种时候，名井南才会卸下早上伪装出来的若无其事。

  
  
她…现在在干什么呢…一个人还好吗…也有…在想念我吗…？

  
  
我啊…很想你呢，很想很想。

  
  
拿过放在一旁的手机，打开了通讯软件，按下那个名字。

  
  
反覆写了又删，删了又写。挣扎良久，最终只传了简短的一句话，已然是用尽了气力。

  
  
『今晚要留在学校处理点事情呢，子瑜先睡吧。 』

  
  
看着这个标示着已发送的讯息，名井南轻轻叹息，果然很难啊。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
随着挂在墙上的日历被一页一页地翻过去，终是迎来了紫藤女子学园全校上下一心呕心沥血筹备的学园祭。看着人来人往的人潮，名井南方才有了实感，更由于基乎所有事情都由她亲身指导监督，此刻的宽慰满足比以往每一次都来得要强烈。接受了校长与老师们的大力赞赏，名井南才徐徐地开始独个儿逛上了这个人山人海的学园祭。

  
  
另一边，凑崎纱夏则带着她那兴奋的小白豆腐穿梭于校园之中开心的享受着这个大日子。刚好经过平井桃主持的「女仆CAFÉ」，探头一看差点没把口水都喷出来，一个个穿着可爱性感女仆装的肌肉女子边卖萌边招呼着客人…啊咧？可是…「意外的竟然很旺啊！！」对上平井桃那副「看吧！」的得意模样，凑崎纱夏一脸不可置信，果然这个时代人们的口味变得越来越奇怪了！

  
  
赶紧衬身后人还没看到这骇人画面，一把拉着金多贤就要逃离这个地带，「欸？纱夏欧尼不进去喝一杯吗？好像挺有趣的耶。」

  
  
「相信我，你不会想进去的。」边疾走的人边回头对金多贤义正词严的说。

  
  
既然亲爱的纱夏欧尼这么说，那就这样啰，高兴于两人相交紧握的手，金多贤摇头晃脑地跟着身前人，只觉得幸福感满溢。

  
  
「啊，那不是名井学姊吗？」走着走着，金多贤就瞧见人群中一抹尤为显眼的身影，定睛仔细一看，果然是名井南没错。

  
  
顺着金多贤指着的方向看去，凑崎纱夏的脚步顿了顿，若有所思地盯着她的好友，然后偏头问，「呐多贤呀，周同学今天会来吗？」

  
  
这个大好机会可不能轻易放过哦，周子瑜同学。

/

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**34**

一步一步于校园烙下脚印，这个平常宁静散发书香青春气息的地方于今天变得热闹活泼，于名井南看来别有一番韵味。本想着带那家伙来逛一次的…扯了扯嘴角，没再想下去。

  
  
「小南~」肩膀被什么人拍了下，名井南转身便看见凑崎纱夏和金多贤站在面前，脸上皆扬着愉快的笑容。看来玩得不错呢这两人。

  
  
「学姊要跟我们一起走吗？刚刚那边尝过一档鲷鱼烧超好吃的！」金多贤舐了舐唇，手舞足蹈地向名井南推荐着。

  
  
好笑地看着这个可爱的小学妹，再看看那一脸温柔注视着前者的某学生会副会长，还是不要打扰她们吧。正想摇头拒绝，这时一个学生会的成员跑了过来嚷着，「终于找到你们啦！礼堂里给轻音部演奏的音响好像出了点问题，现在那边急炸了，会长…」来人求助的小眼神飘到名井南的身上，后者点了点头，「好，我──」却没想到话未说完就被凑崎纱夏给打断，她踏前一步，「让我来吧，多贤你先陪着小南，我一下就回来。」给那白豆腐使了个眼色就跟着学生会成员离开了。

  
  
「呃..这…」目送凑崎纱夏潇洒甩发离去的背影，刚刚那个明显极了让人产生恶寒的眼神是怎么回事…无奈地与金多贤对看了一眼，「那..我们走吧？」

  
  
依旧兴致勃勃的金多贤一路上活蹦乱跳的，稍稍扫走了名井南心里的阴霾。两人在操场上的小吃档大吃四方，这下买下了章鱼烧，走到一旁找了个位置坐下来继续享用美食。一下子把整颗章鱼烧塞进嘴里的金多贤被烫得哇哇大叫，忍着泪呵着气，好不容易才慢慢嘴嚼了两口。目睹这场景的名井南开始有点明白为何纱夏那么的喜欢金多贤了，是个看到就不自觉令人心情变得轻松起来的人呢。

  
  
吹了吹口上那颗大大的章鱼烧，小小的咬了一口。身旁传来金多贤口齿伶俐不清断断续续的声音，「话说啊…咳嗯…学姊你知道子瑜怎么了吗…嘶…哈…最近很颓废的样子呢…」被金多贤突如其来的话说惊得呛到，差点就把整盒章鱼烧给抛了出去。 「咳咳咳…」看到名井南的反应，连忙把纸巾递上，确定她还好后，金多贤便把视线固定在手中的食物之上，继续说着，「子瑜那家伙啊…不太懂得怎么表达情感呢…尤其在发生那件事之后…」

  
  
金多贤的话语勾起了名井南的注意，抹掉被呛出来的眼泪，看着金多贤的目光变得凝重起来。那件事是指…沉默了半晌，神推鬼使地从嘴里吐出了一个名字，「有关…彩瑛的事？」

  
  
似是讶异于名井南竟会知道这个名字，金多贤瞪大了眼睛，「学姊认识孙彩瑛？」

  
  
这还是第一次听到她完整的名字，名井南摇了摇头，有点心虚地回答，「不..我..无意中听到过这个名字。」

  
  
「是这样啊…」心里估摸着大概知道什么情况，金多贤长吁了一口气，再把一颗已经失去热度的章鱼烧塞进嘴里。

  
  
「她是个怎样的人？」第一次，名井南觉得自己正真真正正地接近着那个人，几乎没有什么犹豫就把话问出口。

  
  
「她啊…」金多贤稍微思考了一下，别过头看了一眼身边的人，这样说着：「硬要说的话，是和名井学姊你性格完全相反、却又非常相似的人喔。」

  
  
被金多贤模糊的说法弄得不明所以，「什么意思？」

  
  
把最后一颗章鱼烧放进口里，金多贤想了想，还是把话说了出来，

  
  
「孙彩瑛…是个曾经把子瑜的生命照亮的人呢。」

  
  
话毕，金多贤站了起身，走出几步准备把手上已经吃完了的章鱼烧盒子拿去丢掉，却没想到撞上了和平井桃一起走过来的俞定延。 「哎呀。」摸上撞到的额头，金多贤哀怨地看着站在自己面前一动不动的人。见状的平井桃走上前拉了拉定住的俞定延，「怎么不避开呢？」却看到身前人的表情怪怪的，刚刚在女仆CAFÉ里还玩得挺高兴的嘛，突然之间怎么了？

  
  
没有注意到不远处的几个人，名井南依旧坐在椅子上沉浸在刚刚金多贤的话语之中。

  
  
『曾经』…吗….

  
  
正盯着地面思索着固中意味，却发现眼前的画面渐渐被蒙上一层阴影。不妙的预感在听到那把熟悉的声音后得到了证实。

  
  
「名井南。」

  
  
轻轻的似是叹息般的低语，却有如电击一样直直劈打在名井南的心房上。

  
  
手下意识地紧紧抓着章鱼烧的盒子，名井南别过头不去看来人的脸。

  
  
假若她此时抬起头来，就会看到如金多贤所说的颓废模样的最佳示范，只见周子瑜满脸憔悴，眼里的血丝反映出多日未眠的事实。

  
  
孤僻有如周子瑜这样的人一向拒绝参与这种人满为患的场面，拗不过金多贤的请求以及她的那些夺命追魂call，周子瑜最终还是来了。

  
  
到达校园的时候天色已接近黄昏，可校园里依然充满着各种各样的人群。有些烦躁地走到金多贤说的集合地点，却在看到那个远远坐着的人影后陡然愣住了。

  
  
有如初见那日，昏黄的阳光洒落在那娇小的人身上，秀发被束成一气小马尾柔顺地垂落在左肩，低着的头让人看不清表情。眼帘内捕捉到的画面美好得让周子瑜差点忘记了呼吸。深深吸一口气，捏了捏双拳，不等脑袋思考完毕，身体已然行动了起来。

  
  
一步，一步，缓慢而坚定，像以往每一次的寻找、前往。

  
  
静静地站在那人的身前，低唤着那个曾在脑海里出现过千百遍的名字。

  
  
低头看著名井南掘强的模范，正要说些什么，却被身后一把响亮的声音引去了注意力。

  
  
「你认识孙彩瑛这个人？」

  
  
侧身回头，看到的是俞定延正紧紧抓着金多贤的肩膀。

  
  
金多贤被抓得吃痛，「认、认识啊…她是子瑜以前的好朋友…」

  
  
像有感应似的，俞定延忽然发现了不远处站立着的身影，把目光越过身前的金多贤，定定地落在周子瑜同样投射过来的眼神上。

  
  
四目交接的那一瞬间，似乎双方都顿时悟出了什么，周子瑜也立时明白了那次看见俞定延时那冒出来的不名熟悉感是怎么回事。讽刺地自嘲着，这个世界还真是小啊。

  
  
其他人还处于状况外，平井桃清晰地看见俞定延的眼神中从一开始的诧异逐渐转化为愤怒，虽然不明白怎么回事却是心知不好，正要上前拉住她，却已太迟。

  
  
把金多贤拨开，俞定延直直地走到依然立着不动的周子瑜身前。

  
  
突变发生得极快。

  
  
「是你！！！！」一声呐喊，紧接着的是一记重拳，毫不留情地击落在周子瑜的脸上。

  
  
毫无防范地被那一拳打得踉跄退开了几步，脸上的疼痛使得本来面无表情的人此刻紧皱着眉。

  
  
没有就此停下的打算，俞定延快步上前紧揪着周子瑜的衣领，又是用尽全力的再补上一拳。

  
  
这下周子瑜终于抵不住那强大的冲击力，整个人向后倒在地上。

  
  
被愤怒蒙蔽了的俞定延没有多想，一下子骑在倒地的周子瑜身上，左手揪着她的领子，右手则紧握着拳头，高高举起。

  
  
「为什么不还手？」

  
  
狠狠盯着身下人的脸，只见周子瑜用手轻轻擦了擦淌着血的嘴角，原本向下撇开的眼神在听到俞定延的质问后缓慢地收回，再慢慢地，向上迎上那双充满恨意的眼睛。

  
  
触碰到周子瑜的眼神后让俞定延怔住了，准备落下的拳就这样僵在半空之中。

  
  
事情实在发生得太快，待众人回过神来后眼前已变成了这样一副画面。首先反应过来的名井南一个箭步冲上前去要把周子瑜给扶起，而平井桃亦很快速地奔到两人身边把俞定延给拉开。

  
  
「你疯了吗？！干嘛突然打人！」

  
  
还处于被那个眼神震慑到的余波之中，俞定延怔了怔没回话，视线依然锁定在周子瑜身上。

  
  
借著名井南的帮助站了起来，周子瑜看去那对一如己往透露着担心的双眼，给了对方一个安心的微笑。

  
  
被周子瑜的笑容晃了眼睛，名井南突然有种想哭的冲动，却是硬生生给压了下去。 「你没事吧？」心痛地看着被打出血来的嘴，名井南小心翼翼地替她拭去残留在嘴角的血迹。

  
  
接着观察周子瑜和俞定延的表情，名井南意识到要给她们一个空间。向平井桃使了个眼色，「我们…去买点饮料，你们俩好好聊聊。」

  
  
离开周子瑜身边的时候，手被身后的人拉着，随后两个简短却真摰的字传进了名井南的耳中：

  
  
「谢谢。」

  
  
无声地点了点头，名井南和平井桃上前把吓呆了的金多贤给带走，离开的时候平井桃还不忘向俞定延比了个「I AM WATCHING YOU」的手势，大喊着，「再打人的话你就死定了，笨蛋听到了吗！」

  
  
抱歉地向平井桃点头示意了解，俞定延回过头来自顾自地坐上刚才名井南和金多贤坐着的椅子上。

  
  
而周子瑜也一声不吭地坐到了她的旁边。

  
  
两人几乎是同时地张开嘴，

  
  
「你就是彩瑛拼上命保护的那个人吧。」

  
  
「你就是彩瑛经常提起的姐姐吧。」

**35**

  
  
两人在同时发言后，又不约而同地陷入一阵沉默。

  
  
日落西斜，坐着的两人被昏黄的日光拖出修长的影子。眼看着远处聚集的人群、此起彼落的欢笑声，刚刚那一小出无人注意到的闹剧仿如云烟，只有脸部隐隐的颤动疼痛在悄悄提醒着周子瑜，这是真的。

  
  
不过…不愧是练过的，这手劲…有点大啊。这样想着，手下意识地抚上被打中的脸颊揉了揉。

  
  
眼角注意到周子瑜的动作，俞定延张了张嘴，犹豫了一会儿后，最终还是决定道歉，「刚刚…对不起。是我太冲动了。」轻轻低头，然后又抬起，语气真诚，注视着周子瑜的视线里看不出虚假的意味。

  
  
沉默半晌，周子瑜微微摇头，「要是我的话…我也会这么做。」

  
  
又是一阵默然。

  
  
俞定延把目光放远，看着形形色色的景致，回忆在脑海翻涌。忽然有一种致身于另一个世界的错觉，而那个世界…有着她整个人生里最珍爱的妹妹。

  
  
完全没有想过会在这么个情况下碰上…这个在她长久以来的认知里──害死孙彩瑛的人。此刻的俞定延心里五味杂阵。

  
  
恨吗？恨的吧。

  
  
准确来说俞定延是孙彩瑛的堂姊，不过两人自小一起长大，说是情同亲姊妹也并不过分。升上初二后的俞定延因为家里的关系，举家搬到了海外，与孙彩瑛的联系就变为隔几天一次的视像通话。也不知道是从什么时候开始，那个一直憧憬着自己的小妹妹忽尔有了新的追逐对象。每次听她吱吱喳喳喋喋不休地说着她认识的那位新朋友，俞定延除了暗暗吃了一把醋外，大部分时间都很感欣慰，甚至很感谢那个新朋友，让彩瑛有人所伴，不至于孤独。

  
  
可是──为什么没有保护好？

  
  
那件事发生后，收到消息的俞定延犹如五雷轰顶，只感觉到身体好像有一部分被狠狠的抽走了。待回过神来时，她人已经重新踏进了家乡这片土地。

  
  
可是回家这一切都与从前预想的截然不同，再没有那跟着自己剪还剪坏了的头在眼前晃来晃去，再没有那个屁颠屁颠大喊着欢迎回来！跑来的身影，也再没有那一抹痞痞的却又带着几分稚气的笑容。

  
  
迎接俞定延的只有一片黑白。

  
  
后来辗转从别人口中得知了事发经过，那个常年把义气二字挂嘴边的小笨蛋竟然为了救她的那位朋友而牺牲了自己的性命。

  
  
如果她在的话，肯定会上前大力扇她一巴掌然后把她给拖回家的吧。可是世间往往没有如果。

  
  
她站在她的墓前，看着那上面已逝去的容颜，心痛得要死。痛得要承受不了了，就把它转化为恨吧，对那时候的俞定延来说这倒轻松多了。

  
  
一直把这份恨意埋藏于心底，却没想到会毫无心理准备地爆发出来。她承认刚才看着周子瑜的脸，已经失去了理智。

  
  
若果没有看到那个眼神…大概…她会做出什么可怕的事情吧。想到此处，俞定延暗暗抽了一口凉气。

  
  
「对不起。」

  
  
清冷却让人感觉甚为沉重的声音从旁边传来，捏断了俞定延独自与回忆的纠缠。

  
  
回头盯着那个眼帘低垂的侧脸良久，俞定延思索了片刻，叹了口气，默默于心里下了一个决定。

  
  
「我…不怪你。」

  
  
俞定延的一字一句传进了耳中，周子瑜向来平静毫无波澜的脸此刻却意外地起了变化。只见她抬起头来回望着身旁的人，脸上写满了不可置信。

  
  
她曾在脑海里设想过无数遇上这事的状况，可「我不怪你」这四个字却是从未被纳入考虑范围。

  
  
「为什么？我…我可是…」

  
  
不自觉地捏紧了双拳，因为我…那么重要的人…因为我而…怎么可能会不怪我？

  
  
说实话如果同样的问题在20分钟前问她的话，俞定延就算死也不会有「原谅」这个答案。

  
  
原本被愤怒、不甘、恨所填满的心在压着周子瑜、举起拳头准备挥下时产生了变化。

  
  
怒于周子瑜的不抵抗，却猝不及防地对上了那双如深潭般的眼睛。

  
  
那是一潭死水。

  
  
空洞、灰暗、有如已死之人一般的眼神。

  
  
其中还渗透着一丝如释重负的意味，就像是…像是一个该死之人面带微笑迎上将要把他带走的侩子手。

  
  
简单来说，那个时候的周子瑜带给俞定延的感觉就像是在…

  
  
赎罪。

  
  
就在那一刹，俞定延突然醒悟过来──

  
  
那件事的发生，最痛苦的是谁？

  
  
我们、所有人，都在那次事件上失去了重要的人。可是周子瑜要承受的，却是任何人都不能够切身体会的永无止尽的阴影。

  
  
被最好的朋友以自己的生命为价拯救，最后被遗留下来的人该背负着什么样的煎熬啊？从前从来没考虑过这个问题的俞定延稍微设想一下就猜想得到那是多么的可怕。

  
  
眼角瞥见那双死死攥着的手，俞延定对上那对隐忍的眸子，心里浮现了一丝不舍，这家伙…一直以来都很痛苦吧？

  
  
「自那之后…你过得还好吗？」

  
  
面对俞定延出乎意料的反应，周子瑜在听到这一句看似淡如止水的问候后胸膛却是前所未有的涌动，一阵不能解释的酸涩涌上心头，半晌说不出一句话，只能怔怔定盯着俞定延那不像在开玩笑的脸庞。

  
  
没有在意周子瑜的沉默，俞定延回头仰望着被斜阳影照而变得金黄一片的天空自顾自地说着：「别把那笨蛋辛辛苦苦换回来的命就这样糟蹋掉啊，」

  
  
「一个劲只会颓废自责有个卵用！你这混蛋要比其他人100倍─不是，要200倍地全力以赴好好生活啊！不然我可是不会放过你的啊！」

  
  
眼前俞定延说着话的画面渐渐与脑海中的某个身影重叠，周子瑜仿佛看到了那某张小狮子似的容颜在如以往般教训着自己：「给我打起精神来啊你这家伙！ ！」

  
  
虽然从来没有在她面前承认过，其实每每在听到那句话的时候周子瑜都会神奇地重新得到了力量。

  
  
看来…孙彩瑛那股无时无刻的乐观阳光气息是继承自眼前这个人吧。

  
  
「啊，」俞定延话毕突然伸手一指，「她们回来了。」

  
  
闻言的周子瑜顺着视线，目光所及之处只有那远处小小的人影进了眼眶。

  
  
耳际又再次响起俞定延感慨的声音，「说起来命运这回事很难捉摸啊，」

  
  
「所以啊，好好抓紧眼前人吧，」注视着平井桃逐渐放大的身影，俞定延站了起来，「天知道什么时候又会失去呢。」落下这么一句话便向前迎了上去，结束了是次的谈话─啊不，严格来说比较像自言自语。

  
  
俞定延最后的那句说话缠绕于耳畔，犹如当头棒喝一样击散了周子瑜多年累积下来堵塞在心头的郁结。

  
  
心里那扇本牢不可破的窗口突然撕裂出一个突破口，定定地看着缓慢步近的名井南，在外徘徊已久的光芒终于钻进了那道裂缝直抵黑暗之处。

  
  
周子瑜觉得她的整个世界久遗地，又再次变得明亮起来了。

**36**

注视着的那个身影缓慢地一点一点地占满了整个瞳孔，一直到眼前再也容不下任何别的景色，就只剩下直立在自己跟前的身姿，周子瑜这才仰起头来对上来人的视线。

  
  
与那天的画面几乎如出一辙，不同的是眼前的人不再逆着光，温暖的昏黄映照在她的脸上，满眼的柔软清晰的、直接的、注进了坐着的人的目光内。

  
  
啊啊，果然依然是那个麻烦的人呢。

  
  
相同的结论，但当中含意却已经有了天壤之别。

  
  
看着周子瑜对自己的接近没有什么反应还呆若木鸡般盯着自己看，「子瑜？」名井南担心的抚上那张脸蛋，该不会真的被打傻了吧？

  
  
过于专注于周子瑜被打了一事，名井南似乎完全忘了两人还处于尴尬的「冷静期」，心里只念着眼前人的伤势。着急的左右摆弄某人瘫着的脸查看，都肿起来了，俞同学下手未免也太重了吧？

  
  
「痛吗？」

  
  
放任著名井南温暖的双手紧贴于脸颊上，本来刺痛着的地方顿时得到了缓解，盯着她认真专心的脸庞，周子瑜有些恍惚。

  
  
久违的、熟悉的触感、气息，渗透了她的皮肤，紧紧包裹着那颗快速跳动着的心脏。

  
  
终于，周子瑜在心里举起白旗，投降了。

  
  
已经不想再作任何抵抗了。

  
  
抬起手抓着贴于自己脸上的手，拿下来紧紧握着。同一时间人亦已站了起来。

  
  
目睹名井南有点懵然的表情，周子瑜的不可控制地笑了。

  
  
「陪我走走，好吗？」轻轻捏了捏握着的手，周子瑜像个恳求大人原谅的孩子似的低声询问。

  
  
「诶？」

  
  
眼前这个周子瑜在名井南的认知里是从未见过的，也不是说不曾看过她那令人心动的笑容，可是这种主动示弱的神态却是头一回。

  
  
「好、好的。」

  
  
得到答覆，周子瑜如释重负般松了口气，牵起人就走了起来。

  
  
被现在的状况给搞糊涂了的名井南快呆呆地盯着周子瑜的背影，直到手被对方拉了拉后才回过神来小跑着跟上周子瑜的步伐。

  
  
一路无话，两人间的静默让名井南局促不安，偷偷瞟了眼旁边的那张侧脸，却找不着任何头绪。

  
  
不知道是因为对方温暖的手抑或是心里的忐忑所致，名井南觉得自己的手心在冒汗。

  
  
就这样两人来到了校园的另一边，露天运动场的所在地。

  
  
有别于日常，此刻的绿地上满布了莹莹星光。

  
  
名井南的注意力被眼前的美景引了过去，举起空着的手向草地上的人们指去，「啊，是线香烟火！」

  
  
碍于烟火的观赏性，这项活动在夜晚降临后才开始进行，举目看过去已经有不少人拿着烟火在玩乐。

  
  
望著名井南发了光的双眼，周子瑜思考了片刻就领着人来到摊位前拿了几条，然后又带着那个因为拿到了烟火乐开怀的人找了个空矿的位置蹲了下来。

  
  
「子瑜真的要玩吗？」

  
  
蹲了下来的名井南歪着头看向对面一脸认真在点着火的人。毕竟很难想像像周子瑜这样的人也会参与这种一直蹲着看火光燃点又熄灭大概有点「无聊」的玩意儿。

  
  
没直接回答，周子瑜把燃点起来的一根烟火递给名井南，又自顾自点起了自己的。

  
  
「好漂亮！」接过烟光的名井南盯着线头的小火球，发出赞叹。

  
  
燃点好另一个烟火的周子瑜此时抬起头来，聚集在两人中间的火光映照在名井南的脸上，忽明忽暗。

  
  
那柔美的轮廓在黑夜与亮光的交替之间显得约隐约现，双目中的星光让周子瑜有些失神，只能喃喃地回道：

  
  
「嗯，很漂亮。」

  
  
沉醉在闪烁耀眼的小火球上的人没有察觉到停留在自己脸上那道直直的视线，名井南小心翼翼地双手端着烟火不让它熄灭。

  
  
两人就这样蹲在绿油的草地上静静地放着烟火，在黑夜的衬托下犹如两颗星星在相互依偎。

  
  
舔了舔因紧张而干燥的唇，周子瑜主动打破了此刻的宁谧。

  
  
「学姊。」

  
  
「嗯？」

  
  
「虽然很唐突...请...听我说个故事。」

  
  
闻言，名井南抬眼看向不知何时神情变得严肃的脸，大概意识到周子瑜接下来要说的是什么。

  
  
轻轻的点了点头。

  
  
得到允许，周子瑜深吸了一口气。

  
  
双眼盯着眼前的星火，徐徐开口诉说这个从不曾向别人提起的往事。

  
  
＊ ＊＊＊＊

  
  
周子瑜成长于一个普通的家庭。

  
  
独生、忙碌工作的父母、沉静的性格，这些都造就了她独来独往犹如孤狼一般的生活习惯。

  
  
本来有着一起长大的青梅竹马金多贤的陪伴，接着也因为方便父母工作而搬了家，人也变得更为寂然。

  
  
活着的意义是什么呢？自己来到这世上为的是什么？

  
  
年纪小小的周子瑜经常坐在河畔这样询问着自己。

  
  
可每每都得不出结论。

  
  
不合群的属性也自然而然的让她成为了那些小屁孩认为能够欺负的对象。  
渐渐的，从起初默默的忍气吞声，到最后按耐不住的出手反抗，周子瑜就这样成了众人、包括父母眼中的问题儿童。

  
  
原来是我的错啊。

  
  
当父母因为她适当自我防卫不问缘地责打着她的时候，周子瑜默默地这样想。

  
  
那就将错就错好了。

  
  
自那刻开始，周子瑜正式放任自己成为一个不良学生。

  
  
打架逃课各种各样该做的事情一件都不放过。

  
  
起码生活不再那么无聊了。

  
  
本以为自我放弃般的行为会持续到她学生生涯的结束，直接那个冒失的小鬼扯高气昂地出现在她的视线中。

  
  
明明就是个小矮子，装什么大人。这是周子瑜对孙彩瑛的初印象。

  
  
  
「喂！听说你很厉害嘛，我现在要来挑战你！」

  
  
小个子的两条小短腿张得开开，一手叉着腰一手指着周子瑜，严如将要拯救地球向怪兽宣战的奥特曼。

  
  
周子瑜看着这副像莫名喜感的滑稽姿势差点憋不住笑，拼命调整表情却还是藏不住嘴边的笑意：

  
  
「哦？就凭你？」

  
  
如预期之中，下一秒两人就打了起来。

  
  
从开头有模有样的一招一式你来我往，到后来打累了舍弃装逼的你拉我扯，也不知大战了多少个回合，最终剩最后下的只有两条大字型瘫软在地上一起一伏喘着粗气的身躯。

  
  
「呼...呼哈...果然很强嘛你！」

  
  
「彼..彼此彼此。」

  
  
「啊啊，出了好多汗，好饿啊！」

  
  
孙彩瑛抱着肚子一个激灵坐了起来，接着又因为扯到痛处一顿龇牙裂嘴。

  
  
「喂你，一起去吃点什么吧？」

  
  
「啊？」

  
  
周子瑜还躺在地上回着气，抬眼就见到那个小矮子向她伸出手来，想笑却由于脸都被打肿了的关系只能细微地抽搐着嘴角。

  
  
「噗...」

  
  
这次周子瑜终于忍不住，噗的一声开怀大笑了起来。

  
  
这个人，挺有趣的。

  
  
「笑啥笑啊你！」

  
  
「噗哈哈哈哈哈...啊嘶...好痛...」

  
  
「活该！让你笑！」

  
  
嘴上这样吵着，两人却已互相扶持着站了起来。

  
  
缓慢地拖着步子，小矮子仰起头来去看高个子。

  
  
「话说你叫什么周什么的？」

  
  
「......周子瑜。」

  
  
「周子瑜...挺好听的名字嘛，我呢叫孙彩瑛，请多指教了。」

  
  
  
「请多...指...教？」

  
  
「对啊，从现在起我们就是朋友了。」

  
  
「......我可以拒绝吗。」

  
  
「不行。」

  
  
「.........」

  
  
就这样，孙彩瑛冒失地闯入了周子瑜孤独的世界。

  
  
擅自成为了她的朋友、肆意把她的平淡的日常给翻了个底朝天。

  
  
可奇怪的是，周子瑜并没有抗拒这一切。

  
  
反之，竟逐渐开始依赖起这个常常冷不防冒出来到处闯祸最后往往要自己出手收拾的家伙。

  
  
大概，这个世界上的所有生命都会不自觉地向往温暖的太阳吧。

  
周子瑜也不例外。

  
  
然后某天孙彩瑛忽然与她分享了她梦想的蓝图，周子瑜一度认为可以一直这样下去。

  
  
直到那天她无意中发现了来自曾经打败过的某学校不良发给孙彩瑛的骚扰威胁讯息。

  
  
看了看正从外面回来的孙彩瑛，周子瑜选择默默把信讯删除掉。  
  
  
拿起书包，向孙彩瑛随便撒了个不舒服要先回家休息的谎就踏出了教室。

  
  
「呐，我们以后不要再打架了。」

  
  
抱歉，这是最后一次了。

  
  
决定独自替孙彩瑛解决这个麻烦的周子瑜却是高估了自己撒谎的能力。

/

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**37**

  
整个紫藤女子学园被夜幕拥入怀里，相对于白昼的热闹欢腾，此刻的学园处处星火，配衬着人们和煦的笑脸，显得份外温馨。

  
  
草地上却明显有两人凝重的氛围与四周格格不入。

  
  
微风吹拂，额前不安份的发丝飘散阻挡了视线，不料扬手理发这一举动却意外地弄熄了引线上的火光，眼前周子瑜本就若隐若现的脸庞亦随着仅存光亮的消失而终于完全隐没于黑暗之中。

  
  
「啊，灭了。」可惜的语调自前方传来。

  
  
「抱歉，不小心就...」名井南带着歉意地垂下了眼帘，暗暗责备自己大意的举动惹得周子瑜分心停下了叙述。

  
  
周子瑜轻轻摇头，虽然不知道对方能否看得清楚，但还是不由自主地扯起了嘴角。

  
  
线香花火是种小巧却能带给人们无限感触的发明。

  
  
它的深刻不止于那转瞬即逝的美丽，更多的是燃烧过后产生的落寞与不舍的无力感。至少对于周子瑜来说是这样的。

  
  
  
『如果能够永远的持续下去就好了....』

  
  
  
『不想这么快结束啊...』

  
  
  
『想看见更多的、更多的火花...』

  
  
  
大概人们都是抱持着这样的心情去面对手里那短暂熣灿的小小生命之光，却想也都阻止不了它那命定的消逝，到最后只能摇头叹息，喃喃抱怨美好时光总是以光速为单位在流失着。

  
  
想来人的生命也不过如此。

  
  
若被剩下的孤寂纠缠得透不过气来该怎么办？

  
  
从前的人只会紧紧抓着手中早已熄灭的引线，带同对已逝去的花火的渴求以及无能为力的罪疚感，永无止尽地陷入不见天日的深渊之中。

  
  
而此时此刻的周子瑜用行动给予了别样的解答。

  
伸长手臂拾起了放置在旁的那包引线，抽出一根后利索地点火、再拉过名井南的手，让她捏着新的线香烟火。

  
  
火药被点燃后发出细碎的劈啪声，晃动的火光在瞳孔里反映出一直注视着的脸，那呆愣的模样着实可爱得犯规。

  
  
  
「谢谢...」

  
  
  
「不客气。」

  
  
  
揉了揉蹲久了有点麻痹的脚，周子瑜这下索性坐了下来，把两人的距离又拉近了一些。

  
  
而名井南只是抱膝盯着那点火光不敢轻举妄动，静静地等待着周子瑜的下一步动作。

  
  
抿着唇，周子瑜闭上眼睛调整着心情，多亏了方才的小小插曲让她稍稍放松了一下，但一想到后来发生的事情，就禁不住的颤抖。

  
  
从未向人透露过的伤疤，即使已经下定决心，可当真要亲手把它血淋淋的揭开时还是会害怕。

  
  
名井南用眼角余光观察着身边人，那张极力在掩饰悲痛的脸被那道紧皱着的眉给出卖了，思想片刻，把手盖到她因紧张而微微颤动着的手上，轻轻握着。

  
  
「不要勉强。」

  
  
柔和的细语钻进周子瑜的耳朵，睁开双眼，扭头看见的是那道停留在自己脸上担忧的目光。

  
  
手背上的暖意渗透至皮肤下，一阵酸意爬上鼻头，周子瑜摇着头向名井南报以一个微笑。

  
  
「没事。」

  
  
手指不动声色的动作，紧紧地回握。

  
  
张开嘴，周子瑜平缓地继续把下半个故事说下去。

  
  
  
＊ ＊＊＊＊

  
  
呼..哈....呼........

  
  
背部受到沉重一击的人向前踏出两步才稳住了身子。

  
  
环视一遍以自己为中心的包围网，周子瑜这才发现她低估了对方难缠的程度。

  
  
虽然奋力折损了敌方不良的部分战力，可连番的车轮战也已经消耗了她近一半的体力，而对方却仍然有不少数的人把她团团包围。

  
  
情况非常不妙。

  
  
咬着牙抵住前方张牙舞爪挥舞过来的铁棍，后背缺乏防守的空档又被趁机偷袭，这次被瞄准的是右膝，身体随着疼痛作出自然反应，一下子乏力跪地不起。

  
  
「哟，看呐！咳、咳...刚才不是很有气势的吗？怎么现在倒跪下来了？」

  
  
「什么“请你们不要再骚扰我的朋友”凶神恶煞的，谁要理你啊？脑子有问题吧？哈哈哈哈哈...」

  
  
「那个小矮子那时可让我们吃足了苦头啊，不会以为就这么算了吧？」

  
  
听闻孙彩瑛，默不作声的人终于有了反应。

  
  
「请你们...不要伤害我的朋友。」整顿呼吸，周子瑜尽力令自己声音听起来如平常无异。

  
  
「哈？你都自身难保了还要管那家伙吗？」手持铁棒的人在周子瑜的身边游走，最后在跪地的人前蹲下来，语气挑衅，「如果我～说～不～呢？」把头伸到周子瑜的耳边，「你能怎么样？」

  
  
呯、哒。

  
  
电光石火间，本来洋洋得意的不良此刻正躺在地上一声不吭，手里的铁棒也瞬间易了主。

  
  
摇摆着站起来，周子瑜抓着敌方送过来的武器，喃喃自语，「那我就让你们完全打消这个念头。」  
  
  
  
待孙彩瑛顶着满头大汗终于找到周子瑜的所在地时，后者已经躺在了地上几乎俺俺一息，周围穿着眼熟的校服的一伙人倒的倒、伤的伤、只有零星几人仍然站立着。扫视一遍后已大概猜到发生了何事。

  
  
「这些人是....」

  
  
没有理会投射过来的凶狠目光，孙彩瑛焦急的跑上前察看好友的伤势，「混蛋，不是说好了不再打架了吗？还是为了我而打的...简直不可饶恕...谁让你这么做了啊...你真是个浑球啊周子瑜...」嘴里不断骂着，脑里却想着要怎么扛起她先离开这个地方，殊不知危机正从后方逼近。  
  
  
  
死命硬撑挰强着挥出最后一拳，周子瑜的身体终究是投降了，不受控制地倒在冰冷的泥水地上，连呼吸都感觉到撕裂的痛。

  
  
意识模糊，思考也变得困难。

  
  
好像有谁在说话，可是完全听不清了，连花神聆听的气力都没有。

  
  
周子瑜最后的记忆停留在此处，像挣扎着的风争一样断了线。

  
  
  
人类身体的构造尚存许多未解之谜，『记忆』这一项更是被盖上层层迷雾。

  
  
很多事情你以为已经忘了、不记得了，但其实它们只是被埋藏于更深的地方，又或者已然刻进了你的骨骼之下，潜服着。

  
  
如同灼伤一般，只要留神遗留在皮肤上的疤痕，那种仿如亲历其境的疼痛还是会悄然冒起，尽管你已经忘了于何时何地造就了这道伤疤。

  
  
皆因身体是有记忆的。

  
  
当周子瑜回想起来，在那白花花的房间里睁开双眼之后的事情，已经变得相当模糊了，大概是因为不想要记得吧。

  
  
虽然脑海中的画面零碎，可是布满身体和心脏的彻骨之痛每次都在提醒着她孙彩瑛离开人世的事实。

  
  
她只记得醒来后不顾插着的点滴，拼了命的奔跑。被医生告知消息时的绝望、全都化作疼痛与她的记忆合而为一。

  
  
『伤者不慎失足从楼梯滚下，头部受到重击，抢救无效。死亡时间为......』

  
  
  
＊ ＊＊＊＊

  
  
名井南的手被抓得生痛，没打算抽走，反而把另一只手也覆上。

  
  
抖得好厉害...

  
  
看了眼紧紧咬住下唇的周子瑜，名井南思考了片刻，没有说话，只是侧身把双手绕到周子瑜的身后，轻轻的把她按到怀里。

  
  
感觉到怀中人身体一僵，便又腾出一只手放到脑后，轻柔地抚着。

  
  
被如此温柔对待的人缓慢地放松开紧绷的神经，手也自然而然的回抱着对方。

  
  
极微的抽泣声传进了名井南的耳里，讶异之余又把拥抱的力道添加了几分。

  
  
除了在那缠绕不休的噩梦之中，周子瑜不知道自己到底有多久没有哭过了。头上覆盖着的温暖就像启动了开关一样，一直努力忍住的眼泪终于夺眶而出。

  
  
像只受了伤的小犬似的呜咽断断续续，一下又一下揪紧了名井南的心，有点慌乱的不知道要如何应对，除了把眼前人紧紧抱住之外似乎别无他法。

  
  
随着泪水的不受控制，周子瑜长久以来压抑着、不敢面对的情感也一并释放。

  
  
名井南早就设想过各种各样的情况，可直接从本人口中得知真相的冲击还是让她感到震撼。手掌顺着她的发丝，肩膀上冷凉的触感又更甚了些。

  
  
良久，还夹杂着些许哽咽的话语因为把头埋在了名井南的肩颈间而听起来闷闷的，「那之后...原本的社区已经待不下去了，到处都是有关我的流言蜚语。爸妈便、把我安置到这里。」

  
  
孙彩瑛的身亡最后被判为意外事件，闹事的不良被无罪释放。当周子瑜伤愈重返校园的时候，谣言经已在学生与老师之间传得不可开交。

  
  
从不良生事到后来直接灌上「杀人凶手」四字，从人们口中吐出的言语有时候比刀子更加锋利，拥有更加强大的杀伤力。若不是父母当机立断的安排，让儿时的玩伴金多贤能够陪伴在她身边，恐怕周子瑜早就已经精神崩溃。

  
  
「我..是杀人凶手。」

  
  
挣脱开名井南温暖的怀抱，稍微拉开了两人之间的距离，周子瑜脸朝下借着长发掩盖了表情，让人看不真切。

  
  
「你知道这些后...还愿意——」

  
  
待在我身边么？

  
  
本来要问出口的半句话被突如其来的打断，只能硬生生地把话吞回肚子里，只因对方未等她提问已给出了答案——

  
  
「我愿意。」

  
  
明显地被这三个字给吓着了，周子瑜的头一下子抬了起来，随即感到双颊被人捧着，对方的指腹来回摩纱，轻轻的拭去自己脸上未干的泪痕。

  
  
看着周子瑜瞪圆眼睛罕有的可爱模样，笑意渐渐爬上了名井南的嘴角。

  
  
「我认识的周子瑜是现在这个，平常看起来冷冷的、一副生人勿近的样子，话也不多，态度有时候还爱理不理高高在上的很欠揍的人。」

  
  
「可是. ..我认识的，同时又是这个细心、对我很温柔、在每个关键时刻都能找到我帮助我、只要有她在身边就能令我安心的人。」

  
  
说到此处，名井南顿了顿，目光与对面那双专注的瞳孔交接，鼓起勇气后又再说下去。

  
  
「我认识──不、我喜欢你，与你的过去无关亦有关。是你的过去造就了现在的你，不管是好的坏的，都是你的一部分。而我，正正喜欢着现在的这个你。我这么说，你明白吗？」

  
  
被捧着脸的人先是点了点头，而后又摇了摇头。

  
  
周子瑜呆萌的反应让名井南哭笑不得，稍稍收起笑容，名井南一字一顿地对眼前的人说着，「我，名井南。喜欢你──周子瑜。你的全部我都喜欢，无论你曾经发生过什么，我仍然是这么的喜欢你，更更重要的是──」

  
  
「你不是杀人凶手，绝对不是。你是彩瑛最为重要的朋友，我相信假如当时角色对调，你们都会为对方做出一样的决定。」语气坚定、不容置疑。

  
  
「因为你们是最好的朋友。」

  
  
「就像你想要保护她的心情一样，她也不会希望你就这样消沉下去，因为你还要替她、去完成你们当初的约定，不是吗？ 」

  
  
愣愣地听著名井南的一字一句，她的温柔有如泉水一般在她心中流淌，激起一阵阵涟漪，那种一直不断累积着的奇怪心情快要溢满，好想好想非常的想要，把它说出口。

  
  
  
「学姊...我...」

  
  
  
「嗯？」

  
  
  
「我...唔...」

  
  
  
看着周子瑜吞吐的模样，名井南忽然意识到自己不知不觉间又厚脸皮的告白了一次，脸刷的一下子变成了红苹果。在周子瑜快要把剩下的字说出来时，慌张的把手挡在对方嘴前阻止她继续说下去。

  
  
嗯？我还什么都没说...周子瑜盯着略感局促的名井南，这么想着，眉头也皱了起来。

  
  
真糟糕，看她这么难过一不小心把所有心底话都说出来了，这下好了羞死人了，衬着还没被再次拒绝前赶紧把话题转移掉吧。没错！就这样！

  
  
  
迅速于脑中得出结论，名井南打着哈哈装作要站起来，「啊哈哈哈...都这时间了、最精彩的烟火晚会要开始喽！再不起来的话就会错过最佳位.....唔...？！」

  
  
话未说完，周子瑜的脸霎那间于眼前无张限放大，唇上柔软的触感狠狠的摧毁了名井南的思考能力。

  
  
被打断话头的人本就不乐意了，对方喋喋不休显然的想要扯开话题就更让她感到烦躁，把心一横，既然你不让我说话那我只好用行动来代替了。

  
  
一把抓着她的手腕往上带，把人扯进怀里的同时向前倾去，整个动作如行云流水般不给眼前人挣扎的机会，右手轻轻的扶著名井南的腰稳住她的身子，凑上前的头微微一歪，两人的唇就这样顺理成章地贴合了在一起。

  
  
？ ！

  
  
大脑持续处于当机状态，名井南不敢相信当下正在发生的事情，若不是清晰的听见了心脏发出的呯呯巨响，她还真会以为这一切都只是一个梦而已。

  
  
可这并不是梦。

  
  
属于周子瑜的气息把她团团包围，一股异样的感觉自心中冒起，她甚至能感觉到周子瑜的唇在微微颤抖。

  
  
这个傻瓜，一定很紧张吧。

  
  
嘴角不着痕迹地勾起，名井南不再作他想，缓缓阖上眼睛，细细回应这个绵长又带点笨拙的吻。

  
  
原来亲吻喜欢的人是一件如此令人满足的事，周子瑜悄悄庆幸这次跟从了心中的悸动，这么想着，又把怀里的人再抱紧了一点。

  
  
暗自对曾经鄙视过的少女连续剧送上至深的歉意，原来那些极为浮夸的表现手法却是对这种不能描述的感觉的最佳具现化，周子瑜确确实实的感到有一朵又一朵的花儿在心中绽放开来，整个世界似乎都变成了一片花田，而周子瑜则身处其中，几乎要被这些名为「幸福」的花朵给淹没掉。

  
  
因为哭过而微咸的味道，名井南浅浅尝着，继而把手扶在周子瑜的颈间，稍微仰起头配合着使得两人的吻能够更加深入。

  
  
彼时终于迎来了学园祭的最终环节，只闻一声巨响，转眼间漫天烟火璀璨，为黑夜添置了彩霞，美不胜收。

  
  
  
周子瑜脸上挂着淡淡笑意，目光停留在名井南身上后就再没有移开过。

  
  
「学姊，今天一起回家吧？」

向身边人报以微笑，名井南点了点头。

  
  
「好。」

  
  
**38**

  
  
到现在周子瑜才发觉她到底有多喜欢把名井南抱在怀里的感觉。在休息日里她总是两人之中率先醒来的那个，这让她总是有足够的时间去观察被她紧紧搂在臂弯里的人的睡颜——就如现在一般。周子瑜把她的目光落在名井南熟睡的脸庞上，比她矮了半个头的人儿此刻把头枕在她的肩膀上，她的眼帘低垂，嘴唇微启，如果周子瑜看得足够仔细，便会发现在睡梦中的人那一点点难以发现的笑意。

  
  
她的目光往下，触及她的唇，刹那间几天前她俩坐在校园草地发生的事又再次于她的脑海里涌现，她的脸颊在想及那回忆时快速的变得炙热，她舔了舔她的嘴唇，暗暗庆幸还睡着的名井南看不见她这令人暇想的身理反应。她忆起那个有点仓卒的吻，想起名井南是怎么用手捧着她的脸，想起她是怎么温柔地用她唇上的温暖去安抚她，又想起那个吻结束后她的脸是怎么如同她现在一般的通红。

  
  
一声叹息，周子瑜把她能动的一只手轻柔地伸向怀里人的脸旁，替她整理乱了的发丝。把她额前的一撮头发给撩到耳后，她的手贴着她的脸，缓缓抚下，直至停留在她的颈际。

  
  
伴随着指尖感觉到的颤动，周子瑜看著名井南悠悠醒转，她从喉间发出一声低吟，然后又往周子瑜的颈项处蹭了蹭。周子瑜被她的发给弄得痕痒，微笑着在那颗小脑袋上落下一个吻。

  
  
「早。」她在名井南耳边低声道。

  
  
「早...」还没完全清醒，名井南在她的脖子处呢喃，吐息打落在周子瑜的皮肤上，让她不由自主收紧了抱住怀中人肩膀的手。

  
  
  
没有再说话，两人都陶醉于此时安宁的氛围之中，不愿离开对方给予的温暖。周子瑜把脸埋到名井南的黑发里，呼吸着，她让她完全沉浸在她的气味里，舒服地叹了口气。

  
  
笑着，名井南同样把脸微微抬起，给予了周子瑜的下巴一个轻吻。

  
  
学园祭的晚上两人终于互相剖白冲破了那层隔阂，确认了彼此的关系。周子瑜把手搭在名井南的腰上把她更加拉近自己，前一阵子每个失眠的夜晚和疲惫的身心似是只是一场梦，当她把她埋藏许久不为人知的痛苦全都坦白了以后，尽管不敢相信——但此时此刻的她竟感到前所未有的轻松。名井南得悉真相后表现出的理解与包容让她动容，她的温暖令她融化——说实话，她已经不记得她有多久不曾睡得这么好了。

  
  
两人在床上维持这个姿势相拥，直至一声咕哝从名井南的腹部发出，声音的来源满脸通红地把头埋到在笑着的人的胸膛，后者轻轻拍了拍她的背， 「起床吧，你饿了。」

  
  
点头，名井南看着周子瑜率先掀开被子离开了床进到浴室。她翻身仰躺在床上，回想这几天以来和周子瑜的相处，让她按耐不住地微笑。

  
  
待名井南也梳洗好走到客厅时，发现周子瑜已经在厨房忙碌着了。她安静地走到厨房，身体靠着冰箱欣赏着周子瑜俐落的身姿。高佻的少女身穿着她们二人一起购买的同款卫衣，衣袖为了方便活动已被卷了起来，头发绑成马尾，只有一点细碎的发丝被遗留在额前。她动作流畅地在厨房移动，右手把火调较好，左手侧搅拌着准备好的蛋液。当她把食材倾到到平底锅上炒着蛋时，感受到旁观视线的她扬起头，迎上了名井南的凝视。

  
  
周子瑜看著名井南不好意思地别过了头，微微一笑，对她招了招手，「过来。」

  
  
当名井南走近她的时候，周子瑜很自然地伸出一只手把人拉近，然后在她的额角印下一个吻。

  
  
在周子瑜的吻下放松，名井南也挽起了她的衣袖加入了制作早餐的行列，「昨晚睡得还好吗？」她走到咖啡机前，询问道。

  
  
「从没这么好过。」笑着回答，周子瑜把目光从黑发少女中抽离，重新投放注意力在她的炒蛋上。

  
  
两人把早餐做好后，并肩坐在餐桌前，有一句没一句地聊着天。名井南已经不是第一次发现她有多么享受和眼前的人如此平常的相处，她咬了一口吐司，正想要回答子瑜的上一个问题，却在抬头时发现对方正直勾勾地盯着她看。  
  
  
她张开了嘴想询问，可话还未说出口，对方就像逮准了机会般倾身上前，周子瑜突然的接近令她呼吸一滞，下一秒她能感觉到的就只有唇上的柔软。周子瑜歪着头让两人的唇能完全契合，她感觉得到名井南的手不由自主地攀上了她的脸把她拉近，她的呼吸在她的触碰下骤然变重，周子瑜的舌头轻轻舔过名井南的嘴角，在快要控制不住前抽身而退。她调整着呼吸，看著名井南滴血的耳根，玩味地舔了舔自己的唇，品尝着刚刚从名井南嘴角舔走的那一点果酱。

  
  
名井南感到有火在她的脸颊上燃烧，她红着脸瞪了笑得开怀的始作俑者一眼，又低头继续她的早餐。她想，要是硬要说一样跟周子瑜在一起的坏处，那大概便是她很有可能会因周子瑜这些不间断的行为而患上心脏病吧。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
距离名井南和凑崎纱夏等人毕业的日子渐近，身为学生会长的名井南因为学生会的交接事项而忙得不可开交。周子瑜有些时候会出现在学生会部室里帮忙，有些时候会默默地等待她完成工作然后一起下课回家，有些时候则会先回家提前准备好晚饭等待名井南归来。

  
  
名井南把让周子瑜今天先回家的讯息发送出去后，嘴角在看到周子瑜的回答后轻轻勾起。当她把手机放回桌上准备继续完成她预定中的工作时，却遇到了凑崎纱夏疑惑的眼神。

  
  
「有什么好事情发生了么，小南？」

  
  
「嗯...我想应该是...没有？怎么了？」名井南认真地想了想，如此回答。

  
  
凑崎纱夏眯起双眼凑近名井南，观察着她全身上下，「那你这几天一款中了乐透似的容光焕发是怎么回事？可别说还有每次看完手机后那中了邪一样的笑容。」

  
  
名井南的脸在听到凑崎的提问后唰的一下子泛红，她还未有足够的心理准备去向她的好友们讨论她和周子瑜之间的发生过的事——就算是她本人也依然在试着接受她俩已经成为了恋人的事实。恋人这两个字在她的脑海一闪而过，促使她本来就红的脸此时更像是被火烧一样，她支吾着，努力地试图转移凑崎的注意力，「呃...我.. .噢对了，今天怎么不见多贤？」

  
  
果不其然，听闻多贤的名字，凑崎的神态一下子就变了，她的嘴角泛起一抹笑意，「她啊，好像和子瑜一起先走了，有点事情要找她谈来着。」

  
  
  
＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
「——所以说啊，我们给学姊们办个庆祝毕业的合宿好不好？」金多贤兴奋地拽着周子瑜的手臂，询问道。

  
  
周子瑜低头专注地选着食材，脑里思索着晚餐的选择，设想著名井南的不同反应，完美地无视了金多贤的喋喋不休。当她的手臂又一次被晃着的时候，才终于抬起头注视着眼前的白豆腐，「你说什么？」

  
  
「我—说—」金多贤把她的头凑近周子瑜，确保她听得足够清楚，「学姊们快要毕业了吧？我们要不要给她们准备一个毕业合宿让大伙儿一起去玩一下，留下一个美好的回忆？」

  
  
金多贤金光闪闪的瞳孔释放著名为期待的光芒，周子瑜歪头想了想，然后很快地给予了回答，只见她点头道，「好。」

  
  
「拜托了子瑜这是唯一的——等等，你刚说什么？好？」金多贤有点讶异地问，似乎对周子瑜的回答感到非常意外，「你同意了？」

  
  
周子瑜看着金多贤的反应挑起了一边的眉，「你难道想要我拒绝？」

  
  
「呃，不，我只是...没想到会这么，嗯，顺利？」金多贤琢磨着合适的用词，她本已准备了各种各样的理由去说服她的好友，却是万万没想到她竟然一口答应了。

  
  
周子瑜的脑海里浮现起名井南的脸庞，她的语气也顿时柔和了不少，「像你说的，我们都该留一下点什么去回忆是不？趁我们还能够的时候。」

/

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**39**

  
名井南匆忙的从弓道部的更衣室走出来，边向学妹们道别边快步推开了部室的门——今天是星期五，是她和子瑜约好了每周一次的电影之夜。可是她却因为太过于投入指导弓道部一个刚刚加入的小学妹而忘记了时间的流逝，待她回过神来时发现早已过了社团活动应该结束的时分。她在内心大喊糟糕，对小学妹说了声抱歉后便连忙解散了剩下的社员，收拾好一切离开。

  
  
当她刚好踏出学园的大门时，口袋里传来手机的震动引起了她的注意，名井南边维持着她的步速变掏出手机查看，目光在触及屏幕上的名字时立时变得柔和起来。

  
  
“晚饭好了，今天晚上我们来看哈利波特怎么样？”

  
  
笑着，名井南的手指在手机屏幕上飞快的舞动。

  
  
“我的天，子瑜，我们已经连续看了三周了！”

  
  
“是的，而且我们还会继续看，直到完成七部曲为止。请准备好再次进入你的魔法之旅，名井南小姐。”

  
  
名井南看着周子瑜传过来的讯息，好笑地摇摇头。自从某天不小心让周子瑜发现她从来没有真正的看过这部著名的系列后——说实话，她小时候能够去接触这种消遣娱乐的机会实在少之又少——周子瑜便一直试图把这个属于——套她的原话——「正常人」的童年回忆带回来给她。

  
  
她走着，和周子瑜用讯息聊着，想起来她那个时候一脸不可置信地看着她的脸，然后义正严词地拉着她坐到沙发上开始挡放哈利波特第一集的情况，脸上不由自主地溢出一个大大的笑容。名井南察觉得到现在的周子瑜正在渐渐的褪去她那一层习惯了的伪装，和她初识时她不时会表现出的隐忍和她瞳孔里的痛苦在慢慢的消失——现在的她看起来更加自由、甚至快乐，她开始懂得向别人展露她的情绪、她的想法，而不是只会把它们埋藏。

  
  
想到此处，她欣慰地微笑，同时间再次加快了步伐——她想要尽快的看见她、拥抱她。在一个转角拐弯，低头看着手机的名井南意外地撞上了什么人，她站立不稳，退后了几步，下意识地开口道歉，「抱歉，我——」

  
  
话音未落，她发现一双手扶稳了她的身体，伴随着一把熟悉的声音打断了她，「小姐。」

  
  
她抬起头，在看清了声音的来源后，脸上的笑容逐渐消失，「黑田叔？」

  
  
高大的男人朝名井南点了点头，他看着站在他面前的少女，看着她的神态在看见他的出现后从轻松变为戒备，就像是准备迎接任何她预想里的坏消息一样。他叹了口气，欠身道，「借一步说话？」

  
  
名井南跟随着黑田坐到了车里副驾驶座，她在打开车门后发现里面并没有那道预期之中的身影，这使她悄悄松了口气。坐在她旁边的男人似乎读懂了自家小姐的想法，于是向她解释，「老爷先行一步到那边替小姐您打点好一切，他希望您能收拾好——」

  
  
没有给予黑田说下去的机会，名井南焦躁地开声中断了他，「如果没记错的话，我们说好了我还有一个暑期的时间。」

  
  
「是的，他只是想要确保——」

  
  
一声嘲笑，名起了嘴角井南看着车窗外的景色扯起了嘴角，「告诉他我不会逃，不需要再派你来监察我。」她说着，回过头来，目光对上黑田担忧的双眼，小声地补充，「时候到了我便会走。」

  
  
「小姐——」

  
  
没有停留，名井南打开了车门快步离去。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
站在周子瑜的家门前，名井南深吸了一口气，她甩了甩脑袋调整自己的心情，在确保脸上的表情得到控制后，才把门推开。

  
  
「我回来─」她只把门推到一半，晃眼之间便感觉到有人拉了她一把，下一秒她整个人便栽到了一个温暖的怀抱之中。她闻着周子瑜身上的沐容香气，放松地发出一声叹息，自然而然地把手环到对方的腰上。周子瑜呆在家里愣愣地等待她归家的画面浮现于她的脑海，尽管她们现在每天相伴，但对方依然与她一般每一刻都渴望着她的这个想法让她感到一阵热流充盈她的身躯，难以言喻的感觉填满了她的心房，她的双臂坚定地把她团团包围，踏入家门前的阴霾几乎在转瞬之间被一扫而空。

  
  
周子瑜一手把名井南身后的门关上，另一只手则贴在她背上，「怎么那么久？」她低头在她耳边问道。

  
  
「社团的事情。」名井南心虚地小声回答。

  
  
把两人的距离拉开了一点，周子瑜仔细地观察比她矮的人的脸庞，她的双眼直勾勾地看进名井南的瞳孔，她在小心翼翼的端详、她目光里的温柔覆盖了她脸上的每一寸肌肤，让她心颤。名井南能从对方深棕色的瞳孔之中看见自己朦胧的倒影，里面没有任何其他人事物，只有她。

  
  
周子瑜试图在名井南的脸上找出她走进家门时双眼表露出的郁闷的线索，但对方显然刻意的把那抹情绪收藏起来，于是她只是盯着她，等待着。直到对方双颊的温度因为她的凝视开始上升，她才收回她的目光。周子瑜如同过去的那么多天一样，就着身高的优势往她的额印上一个轻吻，然后才放开她的怀抱——尽管不太愿意。

  
  
「去洗澡吧，晚饭能吃了。」

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
晚饭过后，两人依偎在沙发上，周子瑜的一只手把名井南搂到自己怀里，后者则舒适地靠到她的肩上。随着电影的播放，两人有一句没一句地聊着情节，名井南遇到看不明白的地方时会小声的向旁边人询问，周子瑜便会轻轻扭头，把唇贴到她的耳边向她简单的解释。

  
  
周子瑜看得专注——名井南记得她曾提起过孙彩瑛有多么的喜欢这个系列，而这很显然地感染了她。她的手指没有意识地拨弄著名井南披在肩上的发丝，另一只手则与名井南的交叠着，黑发少女的拇指轻轻摩挲另一位少女的手背，如此自然，她们互相触碰，身体靠着身体传递着温暖，仿如两颗完美契合的齿轮。

  
  
电影进行到一半，名井南发现她再难以把注意力放到面前的电视机上，她的所有感官都被身旁的人夺去，她悄悄地侧过头，打量着周子瑜的侧脸。这不是她第一次被眼前的这张脸吸引，但却是第一次那么迫切的想要抱她给牢牢刻划于脑海之中——尽管她拖延着，努力让自己分神不去接受，但现实还是残酷地追逐着她——她们才刚刚开始，周子瑜才刚刚开始学会做回实正的她，她们才刚刚开始习惯每个夜晚都有对方的温暖伴随着入睡——可是时间已经无多，属于她们的时间在一分一秒地逝去。她把她的脸埋在周子瑜的颈窝，呼吸着她的气味——她想要记住现在，记住这一切。

  
  
她让自己沉浸在她的悲伤里，直至她的肩被轻轻摇动，周子瑜把她扶起，她的手托住名井南的脸让她抬起头来，名井南听见她充满担忧的声音，「南，你怎么了？」

  
  
「我—我怎么了？」听不懂周子瑜的意思，名井南迷惘地询问，她的目光模糊，几乎要看不清眼前人的脸庞。

  
  
「你在哭。」周子瑜的脸变得严肃，但语气却无比柔和，她的拇指轻柔地拭去从名井南眼眶滚动下来的泪珠，「发生什么事情了么？」

  
  
「没，没事。我只是——」名井南慌张地抹去脸上的眼泪，她支吾着，注意到电影正在播放哈利波特带着西追的尸体从迷宫里走出来的剧情，连忙摇着头解释， 「我只是—看得太投入了，」她看着周子瑜存疑的眼神后又再强调，「我没事，真的。」

  
  
两人的视线交错，半晌，只听到周子瑜发出一声轻微的叹息，她倾身向前，她的手把名井南的脸拉近，她的唇落在对方的脸颊上，一点一点地吻着遗留在那上面的泪痕。名井南感觉到来自周子瑜双唇的温热覆盖了她，每一个轻微的触碰都滚烫地烙印于她的心脏。

  
  
她轻咬下唇，在下一个吻来临之前，她抑起脸，用自己的唇去迎接对方的。这个举动显然把周子瑜吓了一跳，可是她很快便反应过来，她歪着头，把名井南拉近自己，原本只是单纯安抚性的轻吻随着两人快速上升的渴望变得炙热，名井南的手攀到对方的后颈，她的手窜进了对方的长发之中紧紧攥着，把她更加用力地按向自己。她们开始啃咬、吸吮对方的嘴唇，温热的喘息在吻与吻之间打落于对方的唇上，这并不是她们第一次带有欲望的吻，但周子瑜却能在其中感受到怀里的人前所未有过的迫切，她的每一个回应都在挑衅她的理智，就在周子瑜把名井南压到沙发上时，她觉得她几乎消耗掉了毕生的勇气去让自己稍微从身下人的温暖之中脱离。

  
  
她们喘着气，目光相交，周子瑜能听见从两人胸口之中发出的失衡的心跳声，她抚著名井南滚烫的脸，看进她的双眼，感觉得到有什么不太对劲，于是她再次尝试向她低语，「你能告诉我任何事情，你知道的。到底发生什么了？」

  
  
我不能，我做不到。名井南几乎立即在心里给予了回答，她沉默着，等待着胸口急速的起伏逐渐归为平稳，然后她张开双臂把身上的人抱紧，她在她耳边低声央求，「我困了，我们去睡觉好不？」

  
  
没有任何言语，周子瑜点头——她决定配合、等待，就像过去名井南为她做过的一样。她落地，然后俐落地把名井南抱起走到睡房之中。

**40**

  
  
「好！大家辛苦了！休息一下，午休过后回来做最后一次彩排，现在解散！」训导拍了拍手，她的声音在礼堂里回荡，学生们纷纷闻声离去。她们手挽着手嬉闹着，年轻的活力、对未来的憧憬全都化为笑意在她们每一个人的脸上荡开，名为青春的气息此刻充盈于这所女子学园。唯独一人让自己与身边的欢声区隔开来，她缓慢地从台上走下来，在台下密密麻麻的椅子里随便挑了一处坐了下来。她的手上攥着写满她清秀优雅字迹的毕业致辞，她皱着眉，两眼盯着台上布幕显眼华丽的一排字——『紫藤女子私立学园109学年度毕业典礼』。

  
  
她下意识地叹了口气，端坐着出神，过于投入在思绪中的她甚至没有听见身边的椅子被拉开的声音。于是当身边的人把手搭到她肩上的时候，毫不意外的把她吓得差点要从椅子上弹起来。她按着心脏的位置吸着气，对在她身旁微笑依旧的友人翻了个白眼，「我的天，凑崎纱夏！你吓到我了。」

  
  
「那可不是我的错，我可是有先打过招呼的，」她把搭在名井南肩上的手收回来放到膝部，语气调侃，「只是某人的灵魂看来不在地球上？」

  
  
她的脸尴尬地泛红，把额角的一缕头发拨到耳后，她扭头看向她的好友，却在迎上那道熟悉无比的柔和的目光后暗暗在心里叫着不好——不、不、不，不是现在——她咽了口水，「纱夏，我——」

  
  
「走吧，」凑崎纱夏摇了摇头打断了她，她站起来，把名井南从座椅上拽起，在看见名井南松了口气的表情时又补了一句，「我会问的，只是在我们都填饱了肚子之后。桃子该饿得在叫救命了。」

  
  
被拉着走，名井南感激地看着凑崎纱夏的背影，第数不清有多少次地默默对拥有这么一个善解人意的好友感到感恩戴——对此她经常怀疑她是否拥有洞悉别人思想的超能力，要不然怎么每次她都能够发现她的心神不宁？她记得她曾经忍不住把这个困扰她多时的问题说出口，换来的是凑崎纱夏独有的甜美笑容——我只是喜欢观察，她是这么说的。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
当她们解决了午饭来到学园的后花园时，名井南便知道她再也躲不过去了，她的目光停留在她的鞋子上，轻轻地发出一声叹息，艰难地组织着言语，想着该从哪一部分说起。

  
  
「所以，这是有关你跟周子瑜同学的事情，对不？」凑崎纱夏的声音传递到她的耳中，无比轻柔，却对她的心脏造成了重击。她抬头，脸上的表情充分表现出了她的诧异，「你是怎么——」

  
  
凑崎纱夏摆了摆手，没好气地笑着，「噢，拜托！」她用手朝自己的双眼比划着，「我有眼睛，好吗？我的意思是，你们看着对方的眼神就像桃子看见猪蹄一样，呃，抱歉这听起来有点——但你懂我的意思，这太明显了。 」

  
  
如凑崎纱夏本人所说，不同于平井桃的粗线条，她是一个心思细腻、非常善于观察的人——这让她没有错过每次周子瑜出现在学生会活动室时名井南整个变得光明起来的瞳孔，她也同样没有错过前者从头到尾只锁定在她好友身上、那道与别不同的目光。凑崎纱夏对于她的这个意外发现是高兴的，她庆幸名井南终于能够由心而发的微笑，她庆幸那位外表看起来强硬的学妹终于能放松她紧绷的肩膀，她也庆幸这两颗明显互相牵引着的星星终于能够找到彼此——毕竟她从来都不是喜欢悲剧收尾的那一类人。

  
  
「那么，」凑崎纱夏听见自己缓慢地发问，「有什么事情正在困扰着你？」

  
  
名井南吸了口气，这几天缠绕着她的忧虑已经严重的影响到了她的情绪，她发现她甚至重新开始刻意地躲开周子瑜的目光，她知道她反常的行为正在伤害着她重视的人，她知道这是不对的，她知道她不应该如此，但她控制不了自己，她控制不了的去逃避，她不知道该怎么去处理，这一切都不是她想要的，但她对此却无能为力，她只能无助地看着所以事情朝着最坏的方各发展。

  
凑崎纱夏温暖的手心温暖了她冰凉的手，她迎上对方鼓励的眼神，终于张开了嘴，「你记得那天我告诉你们我要去美国的事情不？」

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
当名井南颤抖的声音伴随她最后的一个字归回静默后，凑崎纱夏思考了一会，组织着她刚刚接收到的讯息，只见她的眉轻轻聚到一起，「所以，你没有告诉她的打算？」

  
  
一阵沉默，名井南叹了口气，「我不知道，」她把脸埋在她的掌心，声音沙哑，「我有想过，但——我，我不知道该怎么办，纱夏。」她说的是实话，当初她得悉她将会前往美国这个消息时，她和周子瑜之间还什么也没有，硬要说的话也只有她这边单方面的感情，那个时候的她觉得那便是她俩关系的尽头了，就算她要离开，受影响的也只会是她。她们会各自前进，拥有各自的生活，名井南在周子瑜的生命里充其量也只会是一个匆匆停留又离去的过客。所以那时候的她决定对此事闭口不谈——因为那并没有意义。

  
  
可现在不同了，事情没有如她预料中的那样发生，一切都不一样了——周子瑜对她有着同样的情愫，她在这段感情里并不是孤单一人。她太过于沉醉在周子瑜给予她的温暖、甜蜜，尽管她脑海里有一把小小的声音经常在告诫着——你这样是自私的，明知道这段关系不可能长久，你不应该接受她，这是错的——可是她选择了无视，她选择了眼前虚假的梦境，而忽略了作出这个错误选择后所接踵而来的后果。

  
  
目睹名井南的痛苦，凑崎纱夏轻声说，「你该告诉她的。」

  
  
听到凑崎纱夏的话，名井南有点激动地直起了身，「我该告诉她什么？『噢我喜欢你没错，可是我们到此为止了，我将会在两个月后离开你，是的，你又要剩下自己一个人了，抱歉让你对我们的关系产生希望，忘了我吧。』这样？她会恨我的，她会的。」最后的几个字在名井南的口中化为呢喃，周子瑜会恨她的这个想法彻底刺痛了她，她的眼眶泛红，眼泪止不住地滑落，她难以控制自己不去想像周子瑜得知这个消息时的反应——她会觉得被玩弄、被背叛，她看着她的眼神不会再如现在一般温暖，取而代之的将会是心碎、愤怒，以及对她的失望——她清楚知道自己并没有承受那种眼神的勇气。

  
  
凑崎纱夏沉默着，等待她的好友把那些积埋在心底的情绪发泄出来，她的一只手轻轻抚着她的背给予她此刻极度需要的安慰。她专注地听着她的话，在其中捕捉到了一个值得注意的地方，「小南，告诉我，为什么你觉得这会使你们结束？」

  
  
名井南愣了愣，这么回答，「异地的关系一般都——她不可能会接受——」

  
  
「为什么不？小南，你一直在设想她的想法和反应，那些都是正常的推断，我知道，但那同样很显然地都是你认为的，这对周同学来说未免太过不公平了。为什么你不给予她一个机会？或许事情没有你想像中那么的糟糕，你只需要把这一切告诉她，小南，没有什么比不辞而别更伤人的了，你知道的。」

  
  
或许事情没有你想像中那么的糟糕。名井南在心里默默重复读着这句说话，那是有可能的吗？一个人闯进你的生活，把自己变成你的习惯，她融化你，改变你，她使你快乐，当你的整颗心都被她所霸占以后，她却选择离你而去，连带着你的心，你的感情，你们的回忆，独留你空洞的身躯停留在原地——她难以想像这还会有「没那么糟糕」的走向。

  
  
「你觉得...她会有什么样的反应？」名井南带着鼻音小声的问道。

  
  
「我？要是我来说的话，她会震惊，她会悲伤，是的，或许会有那么一点点的生气？我不知道，但我确信的是她绝不会恨你，小南，我是说，她看着你就像看着全世界一样！」

  
  
「你的意思是就像多贤看着你一样？」看着好友在这句说话后变红的耳廓，名井南的唇终于稍微上扬了几分。

  
  
「噢，可别忘了还有就像桃子看着猪蹄一样——嗯，虽然最近的俞定延有把这个位置取代的趋势...」

  
  
听到凑崎纱夏的调侃，名井南破涕为笑，两人笑着，聊着，当她们意识到快要到达集合时间时连忙站了起来，名井南在凑崎纱夏迈步前轻轻拉住了她，「谢谢你，纱夏。」

  
  
对方回了她一个柔和的微笑，「无论发生什么事情，我和桃子都在。小南，你不是一个人，知道不？」

  
  
「嗯，我知道。」

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
\- 毕业典礼当天 -

  
  
「那么，现在有请学生代表名井南同学上台致词！」

  
  
在一片掌声之中，紫藤的学生会长一步一步地走上台阶，端庄地站到讲台后。阳光透过大礼堂两旁的玻璃窗洒落于里面每一张青春的脸庞上，周子瑜仰起头来凝视着台上的那道身影，她束着一条短马尾，身上的制服一丝不苟地穿戴得整齐，她的声音温柔却不带一丝犹豫，在言谈间的她站得毕直，在阳光的衬托下显得英姿焕发，就如同她第一天勇敢地走到她身前向她伸出手的时候一般。

  
  
时间过得真快，周子瑜想，她们初见的那一日还仿如昨天，她们从陌生人变成朋友，再成为...更特别的存在，而在眨眼之间她便坐在这里，观看着她的毕业礼。周子瑜看得出了神，甚至没有把她的演讲听进耳中，直至她发现对方的目光忽然与她的交接起来，才骤然被拉扯回到现实世界之中。

  
  
名井南轻易地从台下密密麻麻的脸孔之中搜索到了那张熟悉的脸，对方似是讶异于她的目光一般呆愣着。她看着她微笑，在吸了口气后，说出了她演讲词的最后一句说话，「最后，我想我们都要感谢这所学园，她见证了我们的青春时光、我们的成长，她给予了我们每人与别不同的回忆，那些都是珍贵的礼物，就算我们离开了，这些曾经在我们生命里闪耀过的人事物都不会被遗忘，他们会一直在我们的心中，直至我们老去。感谢紫藤，让我找到了最重要的东西，我的归属，无论发生什么事情，这一点都永不会改变。」

  
  
掌声雷动，名井南向台下鞠躬，身影消失于后台。

  
  
周子瑜的目光依旧停留在名井南离去前站着的位置，她猛然的吸了口气，才发现刚刚的她竟然忘记了呼吸。她回忆，发誓在名井南转过身以前，她捕捉到了她眼眶里的光芒，艰辛地抑制着冲出去寻找她的冲动，周子瑜陷入了沉思。

/

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**41**

  
毕业典礼结束后，周子瑜在校园里模索了好一会儿才终于在校园后方的一棵树下找到那道身影。她缓慢地接近，碍于两人身处的地方，周子瑜竭力地甩走想要把眼前人拥进怀里的想法，与黑发少女保持着适当的距离，可还是忍不住伸手替她拨去搁浅在她头发上的落叶。

  
  
「毕业快乐，咳嗯，学姊。」周子瑜看著名井南，轻声祝贺。刚才台上名井南双眼之中一闪而过的伤感似是错觉，此刻抬头迎上周子瑜目光的她手里捧着学生会的后辈们一同赠与的花束，笑得一脸和熙，「谢谢。 」她微笑着回道。

  
  
周子瑜察觉得到因为她的靠近，导致其他想要走近名井南的学妹们纷纷躲到了一旁，只暗暗的朝她们行注目体，似乎是生怕招惹到她。她叹了口气，不好意思地挠了挠后脑，「呃，要不我先回去好了——」

  
  
「不，」在周子瑜迈步的同一时间，名井南几乎立即扯住了她的衣角，「留下来。」

  
  
得到出乎预料之外的反应，周子瑜顿了顿，回头看了对方一眼，名井南看来也被自己的行为吓到了，她不好意思地撇开了眼神，然后松开了捏着周子瑜衣服的手。

  
  
没有过多的猜测，周子瑜很快便顺从了对方的要求，「好。」她点头，轻轻地回道，退身回去站在名井南的身边，两人的肩头相隔开一段比平常要稍微远一点的距离。

  
  
有好一会儿两人就那么在树下站立着，名井南若有所思地观望着不远处各自和朋友家人庆祝着的毕业生，周子瑜则出神地注视着身旁的人。她凝望旁边比她娇小的少女，她的目光缓慢地描绘着她侧脸的轮廓，那双如湖水般静谧内敛的眼眸，那些随着她眼皮张合轻轻颤动的睫毛，那双一如她以往认真思考时习惯性微启的薄唇——她想起来当那双眼对着她微微弯起的时候，是怎么如同阳光一般照亮了她，她想起来那片唇是如何的温暖柔软，每次都能轻易地带走她的呼吸。周子瑜轻咬下唇，拼尽全力不去实施现在在她脑海里喧嚣着的念头，毕竟她依然充分地意识到她们正身处何地。

  
  
她毕业了，她想，从今天开始她的身影将不会出现在这所校园里，强烈的不舍瞬间伴随这个想法侵占了她。没关系，她安慰自己，她还是会继续在自己身边，她还是能够在学园以外的地方牵着她的手，她们还会继续制造更多的回忆，对吧？

  
  
突然，她想起了什么，嘴角勾起了一抹笑意。

  
  
「子瑜，我有事情想——」整个人紧绷着想要说点什么的名井南忽然感觉到有什么在接近她，当她回过神来时周子瑜的手已经来到了她胸膛的位置。心跳漏了一拍，红晕自她的脸颊浮现，她很快的瞟了一眼周围有没有人注意到她的动作，在确认没有引起注意后，连忙低声询问，「你在干什么？」

  
  
「嘘...别动。」感觉到名井南身体的僵硬，周子瑜笑着，手指顺着她的制服缓慢地往下移动，然后稍微施力，俐落地拔掉了她制服上的第二颗钮扣。

  
  
她把钮扣捏在手心，看着依旧呆愣着的黑发少女，笑得狡黠，「我会好好珍藏的，学姊。」

  
  
了解到这个动作背后意义的名井南知道她现在的脸一定红得像快要滴出血来，她把手按在钮扣被夺去的位置，嗔道，「谁会这样自己动手取的？」

  
  
闻言的周子瑜耸耸肩，「反正结果都是一样的，不是吗？」看著名井南脸上变得更为明显的好看的颜色还有抿着唇不回话的默认，只感到自己的笑意更甚了，她暗暗的想，眼前的画面她估计这一辈子都不会看腻。

  
  
「对了，你刚刚想要说什么？」她把钮扣小心翼翼地放到胸前的口袋里，问道。

  
  
「噢那个...」话题突然的转变让名井南心跳加速，她的眼神闪烁，在顿了一顿后才缓缓回道，「我...我忘记了。」

  
  
这个回答似乎没有预想中的那么有说服力，只见周子瑜挑起一边眉，正要开口追问，却被一声喊叫给打断了。两人同时把目光从对方身上抽离，看向声音的来源，只见金多贤等人站在远处对她们挥着手，「子瑜！小南！快过来一起合照！」她们听见凑崎纱夏的呼唤，很快的交换了一个眼神后，笑着一起朝她们的朋友们走去。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
打着呵欠，名井南擦去眼角的泪水，站在沙发前收拾着背包。周子瑜悄无声息地走到她身边，轻轻把她扳过来面对自己，她低头观察对方双眼之下有点显眼的黑眼圈，担心地道，「这已经是你起床以来打的第三个呵欠了，睡不好么？要不要在家休息——」

  
  
「我很好，子瑜。」名井南捏了捏对方的肩膀想让她安心，毕竟她可不能告诉她最近的她一直处于失眠的状态，她不敢想像周子瑜会因此而多么的担心，「你把东西都收拾好了么？」

  
  
皱着眉，周子瑜没有被名井南的话语带走她的注意力，她依旧坚持着，「你看起来累坏了，南。你确定——」

  
  
「我确定。」名井南再一次在周子瑜把话说完以前打断了她，「我很期待今天，你知道的，」她的手抚上周子瑜的脸颊，踮起脚尖往比她高的少女的唇角印下一个轻吻，满意地看着对方放松下来，名井南提起了她的背包，「我们能出门了不？她们应该都准备好了。」

  
  
「嗯......我想想，好像还欠了点什么？」

  
  
对方富有深意地回答，在名井南挪开步伐前，她发现自己被扯进了一个结实的怀抱，周子瑜的脸向她逼近，使她下意识地闭上了眼睛。一个温柔的吻这次瞄准于她的嘴唇上，周子瑜的双手扶住她的腰把她拉近，名井南感觉到她全身的血液都因为这个温柔得过份的亲吻而活跃起来，她配合着她爱人的索求，仰起头，把自己的身体迎上周子瑜的，直至完全抹去了两具身躯之间的空隙。

  
  
纵使两人都不愿停止这个甜蜜得足以使整个世界天旋地转的吻，但人类的生理需求使得她们不得不分开好去获取足够的氧气而免于昏厥。周子瑜把额头抵在对方的额上，喘息着。名井南的双眼依然紧闭，她艰难地呼吸，两人的唇呼出的温热气息互相融和，她轻舔下唇，舌头得到的干燥触感让她再一次确认周子瑜的触碰对她来说到底有多么强大的影响力。当她们终于控制住心腔的跳动频率后，周子瑜率先回过神来，她的嘴角扯起了一个好看的弧度，快速的亲吻名井南的额角，「现在我们可以走了，你准备好了么？」

  
  
名井南清了清喉咙，此刻所有的睡意都因为刚才的吻而消去无踪，难以言喻的热流贯穿了她的心房，一直捣至她的下腹，这让她花费了好些时间才调整好自己的状态。再一次舔了舔变得干燥的唇，她睁开眼睛迎上周子瑜柔和的目光，轻轻点头，「嗯。」

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
「噢耶！我们到了！」金多贤兴奋地呼叫着，奔向前方的营区。

  
  
为了庆祝名井南等人的毕业，金多贤筹备多时的合宿之日终于来临。她们来到了郊外一个闻名的避暑胜地，朝着早已预先订好的小木屋前进。暑期才刚开始，但她们已经能看见营地里充斥着各式人群，场面十分热闹，这使几人的情绪也一同高涨起来。

  
  
她们进入小木屋，纷纷整理着行李。周子瑜、俞定延两人在放下沉重的背包后，拿着带来的营具一同走到木屋外的她们的营地里，开始动手搭建帐篷——虽然她们有一间木屋，但在金多贤强烈的坚持下，根据本人所说——「露营的话一定要有帐篷！这才有感觉！」，对于此大家也共没有异议，最后便决定把帐篷也一同带来。

  
  
两人快速地把营地打扫干净，清除掉所有尖石等不平整的阻碍物，选定一个平坦的地面后，俞定延熟练地铺设地面垫，用钉子把它固定，周子瑜则紧接着把支柱设置好，最后两人再一同调极帐篷的主绳，角绳等，不消一会儿的功夫便俐落地建好了一个帐篷。

  
  
当她们准备开始第二个时，在屋子里休息过后的其他人也一同出来帮忙，名井南微笑着接过周子瑜递过来的另一份帐篷，在她的教导下尝试该如何搭建帐篷。在指导的期间周子瑜正好瞥见俞定延朝她俩投放的视线，她迎上那道带着笑意和了然的目光，回了她一个不太显眼的微笑。

  
  
几乎忙碌了一个中午，几人才终于把一切给安顿好。

  
  
她们一伙人到处逛着，完全让自己享受于郊野的自然景致。这边厢平井桃回头望了望一直走在队伍最后方几乎形影不离的周子瑜和名井南两人，然后一脸发现了什么天大秘密似的转回来对走在她身旁的凑崎纱夏小声的说，「纱夏啊，我说，南和子瑜是不是...」

  
  
「是啊。」拿起纸巾替身旁别冰淇淋吃得津津有味的金多贤擦去她嘴角的残留物，凑崎纱夏回答得若无其事。

  
  
「为什么你一点都不惊讶？你早就知道了？」

  
  
凑崎纱夏对此翻了个大白眼，「噢，也就只有你看不出来而已，桃子。」

  
  
平井桃皱起眉，又扭头看去在她右边的俞定延，接触到平井桃怀疑的眼神后，只见对连忙挥着手摇头，「没有没有，我也是才刚知道！」看见平井桃眯起双眼盯着她，急中生智的俞定延当机立断地往不远处的沙滩一指，提议来进行一场排球大赛，顺利的转移了平井桃的注意力。

  
  
大伙儿听见这个提议，一下子就来了劲。不知道是否被目前轻松愉快的气氛所感染，周子瑜少有的对着黑发少女发出邀请，「不知道我们完美的名井会长大人会不会打排球？」

  
  
没有忽视对方逗弄的语气，名井南挑起一边眉，嘴角上扬，「这是一个挑战吗？周子瑜同学？」

  
「如果我说是？」跃跃欲试的光芒从周子瑜的瞳孔里闪过，她向名井南伸出手，等待着她的回覆。

  
  
脸上的笑意更甚，名井南欣然地握住了对方递过来的手，任由她领着自己往她们的朋友走去，「那么它被接受了。」

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
周子瑜发誓她很久很久没有笑得这么开怀过了，她的下巴因为不断的笑容而变得酸痛，她觉得几乎都要把这种感觉给忘掉了。

  
  
她们六人在沙滩上嬉闹，除了一开始因为周子瑜和名井南两人的争胜心而认真地打了几场后，后面的发展简直就是一团乱。她们放声的呼叫、欢笑，恣意在沙地上打滚、抑或把球当作武器互相攻击——进行到一半已经不能把这叫作沙滩排球了——可是管它呢？

  
  
替名井南挡掉一记排球攻击的周子瑜倒到地上，她躺着，笑着，没有任何要站起来的打算。很快，不知道是否因为累坏了，其他的人也加入到她的行列，一并躺到沙地上仰望着逐渐昏暗的天色，喘着气休息起来。

  
  
感觉到有人握着了她的手，周子瑜别过头，映入眼帘的是满头大汗、笑靥如花的名井南。被那道笑容给晃了眼睛，她的整个世界都仿佛被吸进了名为名井南的漩窝里，她手心往她传递着的温暖，她注视着她时目光里蕴含的强烈的情感，都似是一枝箭般毫不留情地贯穿她的胸膛。周子瑜感觉到自己变得紊乱的呼吸，再也难以控制自己爱恋的眼神，她目睹名井南本来就因为运动而绯红的脸因为她的凝视而变得更红，纵然害羞的她，却依然未有断开与周子瑜相交的视线。

  
名井南感到手被一个力道回握，周子瑜的嘴唇缓慢地张合，无声地对她诉说着什么。

  
  
专注地看着，名井南意识到那是三个字。

  
  
『谢谢你。 』

  
  
累透了的六人回到她们的营地，当她们吃过晚饭团团围着营火休息的时候，天色已经变得昏暗。众人闲谈着，也不知道是谁先起哄，向在她们旁边营地的年轻人们借来了一把结他，俞定延便被半推半就地开始了她的弹奏。

  
  
她不好意思地清了清喉咙，灵活的手指在琴弦上拨弄，一把令人陶醉的声线伴随着结他声围绕于她们几人的耳际——

  
  
#  
  
如果说你是海上的烟火  
  
我是浪花的泡沫  
  
某一刻你的光照亮了我  
  
如果说你是遥远的星河  
  
耀眼得让人想哭  
  
我是追逐着你的眼眸  
  
总在孤单时候眺望夜空  
  
#

  
  
沉淀在俞定延的歌声里，周子瑜的视线一直没有离开过名井南。营火舞动，映射于名井南身上使她的脸庞若隐若现，她看呆了，再一次被眼前人的美所震慑，她想着，怎么会有人能够如此美丽？感受到炙热目光的名井南抬起头来，转瞬间便被眼前看见的画面夺去了呼吸。她看进周子瑜的眼睛，发现里面的星火，她凝望自己，在那双灵魂之窗里她察觉到了渴望、崇拜、宠爱，她看着她就像看着全世界，名井南发现周子瑜深邃的眼里住了星空，美丽得让她心颤。

  
  
两人就那样靠着营火互相凝视，直到名井南再也承受不住，她突然站了起来，不发一语地往沙滩的方向走去，周子瑜想也没想，几乎立即跟了上去。

  
  
想要把两人唤回来的平井桃还没有开口，便被凑崎纱夏阻止了，「给她们一点时间。」她摇着头说。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
两人缓慢地在海边一前一后的走着，名井南低头沉默地向前步行，周子瑜则在她的后方跟随着她走走停停。

  
  
直到二人来到了一颗大石头处，名井南缓慢地背靠着石头坐了下来，很快，周子瑜也坐到了她的旁边。

  
  
两个人有好一会儿就这样依偎着，欣赏海浪层层推进，嗅着海风，享受着对方的陪伴。

  
  
直到周子瑜感觉到靠住她的人在微微颤抖，她保护性地把一条手臂环住了她，把她紧紧的搂到怀里。半晌，她听见了怀里人同样颤抖的声音，「子瑜，我有事情要告诉你。」

  
  
「嗯？」周子瑜从喉间哼出一个音节回应。

  
  
名井南咬紧了牙，她没想到这会有这么的困难，她让自己更加贴紧周子瑜，她的脸埋在她的颈窝，呼吸着周子瑜的气味，努力地收集她的勇气。

  
  
「我......」

名井南一口气把她要跟随她父亲前往美国的事情告诉了她，她的心脏狂跳不止，当她把最后一个字吐出后，便立即紧闭起双眼等待着周子瑜的任何预期中的反应。可是过了良久，周子瑜都只是沉默着，直到她终于按奈不住睁开双眼去一窥究竟之时，一声叹息声传进了她的耳里，同时只觉得围绕着她的怀抱变得更紧了。

  
  
「子瑜？」她试探性地低声询问。

  
  
「我们还有多少时间？」她听见周子瑜沉稳的声音问着。

  
  
「两个月...那边开学的时候我便要...子瑜你为什么——」一点都不惊讶？后半句说话还未吐出，便已被打断。

  
  
又是一声叹息，「我早就知道了，南。」周子瑜低头对上名井南因为讶异已震荡的瞳孔，「我不清楚你什么时候要...但我早就知道了，只是在等你告诉我。」

  
  
「怎么会——」

  
  
「从你表现得反常的那天起我已经有怀疑了，而且——」她回头遥望她们好友所在的营区，「看来我们的朋友们对保守秘密都不是太在行？」她扯起了一个虚弱的微笑，尽量让自己的语气显得轻松。

  
  
「子瑜我——对不起，对不起对不起，我——我知道这会有多困难，如果你不想要我的话，我能理解——」名井南紧紧攥着周子瑜的衣服，她发现自己说不下去，眼眶里忍着多时的泪水随着她变得沙哑的声音而一发不可收拾，她的眼泪顺着她的脸颊滑落至周子瑜的肩窝。皮肤冷凉的触感触动周子瑜的心脏，她深吸了一口气，拼命地去忽略名井南的话语所带给她的疼痛，她把两人的距离稍微拉开了一些好让她能看见对方的表情，她抬起名井南的下巴，使正在哭泣的女孩，她的女孩，面对自己。

  
  
# 我可以跟在你身后  
像影子追着光梦游 #

  
  
「我不会放弃，」让她惊讶的是，她发现她的嗓音竟也同样的嘶哑，「那代表你也不能，名井南，我不会放弃你，不会放弃我们。」

  
  
# 我可以等在这路口  
不管你会不会经过 #

  
  
「我从没有一刻不想要你，」

  
  
# 每当我为你抬起头  
连眼泪都觉得自由 #

  
  
「我曾经迷失过，我曾经以为我的生命里大概就只会剩下漆黑一片，是你——」她用双手捧起已经哭成泪人儿的人的脸蛋，感受到同样的温热从自己的眼眶流淌，「是你为我带来了光，是你照亮了我，是你给予我重新开始的勇气，」

  
  
# 有的爱像大雨滂沱  
却依然相信彩虹 #

  
  
「所以，拜托了，」她把额头抵住对方的，「相信我，相信我们，这是很困难没错，但我们可以的，我们能够做到的，所以，不要再说那种话，南，不要想着离开我，在我已经不能没有你的时候。」

  
  
周子瑜发自肺腑的告白一下又下撞击著名井南的心脏，当她的话音落下后，她发现自己再也不能忍耐更多，她在颤抖的手伸向周子瑜，环住了她的脖子狠狠地把她压向她，两片互相渴求着的唇几乎立即贴到了一起，迫切的想要吻去对方的悲伤。在名井南张嘴呼吸之时，周子瑜的舌头捸准了机会窜进了她的口腔里，呜咽从名井南的喉间溢出，更加鼓舞周子瑜的探索，她用力地抱名井南按向自己，两人的头都在寻找着合适的角度好能更加的深入品尝对方。

  
  
她们在快要缺氧时才不情愿地分离，周子瑜的吻不断地落在名井南布满泪痕的脸上，殷切地想要替她拭去所有的不快。名井南闭上眼睛感受着对方给予她的满满的感情，她的手也同样抚上对方，用拇指轻轻擦去残留在那张好看的脸上的眼泪。

  
  
良久，在两人都逐渐平伏下来后，周子瑜看著名井南的双眼，小心翼翼地询问，「所以，我们达成共识了不？接下来的时间我们会笑着渡过。」

  
  
「嗯，」名井南抚摸着周子瑜的脸，在这么多天以来第一次感到真正的轻松，她们可以跨过去的，只要她们想的话。名为希望的种子种在了她的心房上，她并不是一个人，这一切或许到头来真的没有她想像中的那么糟糕。

  
  
她钻进周子瑜的怀里，小声的说着，

  
  
「谢谢你。」

**42**

如那个晚上答应好的，名井南和周子瑜两人没有再浪费哪怕一秒钟的时间去惶恐──她们都知道对未来来知的担忧和恐惧会把两人吞噬。于是她们决定把这些顾虑通通给抛到明天，现在的她们只须要去把推当下──把握还在她们身边的人。

  
  
「嗯.....子瑜，早...」名井南在床上翻了个身，把自己埋进了身旁温暖的来源，脸往周子瑜的怀里蹭了蹭。

  
  
名井南在刚刚醒来时慵懒又软糯的嗓音总是能刺激周子瑜的心脏，更别提在这种声音里听见自己的名字了，有时候她甚至想偷偷把这句名井南每个早上都会对她说的话给录下来，好使日后的她依然能够从她的这副嗓音里醒来。

  
  
没有等来周子瑜的回应，名井南费劲地张开了她的双眼，仰起头去一探究竟，结果迎上的是对方微弯泛着笑意的眼眸，这对好看的眸子显然已经盯着她看了好一段时间了。

  
  
「在看什么？」挑眉，名井南明知故问，眼里都是玩味。

  
  
「嗯...」周子瑜歪头装出思考的模样，「在看某只粘人的小懒虫？」话毕的人在被轻轻拍打手臂后小声的咯咯笑了起来。

  
  
「我哪里粘人又懒了？周子瑜小姐？」名井南鼓起了包子脸，不满地瞪着笑得开怀的人。

  
  
「噢你该看看我们现在的姿势...」周子瑜边说边把名井南再抱紧了点，「然后再看看外面...现在都快中午了，名井南小姐。」

  
  
闻言的人低头看向被子底下两人交缠的身躯，这才发现她不自觉地把一条眼给搁到周子瑜的腰上，就像只树熊一样把身下人钳得严实。脸上泛起可疑红晕的名井南也没多辩解，只是重新低下头把脸藏到周子瑜的肩窝里，默认了自己确实挺「粘人」的事实──但这也并不能怪她，对吧？

  
  
看着怀里人的动作，周子瑜的脸上扯起了一个大大的笑容，这个女人还能够更加的可爱么？

  
  
「尽管我非常喜欢我们现在这样的状态...」周子瑜说着，微一用力把怀里人给再拉近，直到她完全躺到了自己的身上，「很遗憾地我们必须要起床了. ..」仰起身子承托两人的重量，周子瑜不太费力地把两人的姿势调整，变成了她坐着，名井南则整个人跨坐在她的大腿上。她的双手扶住身上人的腰，微微抬起头看进对方的眼睛，她对她低语，「别忘了我们今天还有安排，对吗？」

  
  
两人现在过份暧昧的姿势使得名井南面红耳赤，周子瑜与外表反差的力气总是能让她惊叹──尤其在她看起来不费吹灰之力把她抱起来的时候──那实在是该死的有够吸引她。为了平衡身体，她的双手搭在身下人的肩头上，四目相接。尽管双颊滚烫，名井南还是设法在羞涩与热情两种情绪的包围之下抓住了她的理智，她的脸上扬起了跟对方一样的笑容，「我想知道，周同学，我们哪一天是没有安排的？」

  
  
这是实话，自从她们在合宿的那个晚上说开了一切之后，周子瑜和名井南便想尽各种方法去创造两人之间专属的回忆──无论去哪儿、做什么，她们都几乎形影不离。她们有时候会花一天的时间在图书馆学习──按周子瑜的要求，她想要追上她错过了的东西。对此名井南是欣慰的，因为她知道周子瑜正在为未来打算──现在的她的世界里有了「未来」，而不是像从前般活一天算一天。

  
  
她现在算是彻底的察觉到了周子瑜的变化有多么的大，甚至有过怀疑那个冰冷面瘫的人和眼前这张堆满笑容的脸到底是否属于同一个人。当她注视那双饱含爱、珍惜、宠溺的双眸时，她禁不住会去想──她的这些改变都是因为她。这个想法让她心潮澎湃也同时令她的心脏疼痛，她不知道如果她们没有相遇的话，那么她和周子瑜是否会继续着她俩各自痛苦灰暗的生活。她庆幸她们有了彼此，她庆幸她能够有机会去看见周子瑜的另一种面貌──任何人都不曾接触过的、深深埋藏在她伪装里，与别不同的另一面──这个周子瑜是她，名井南，独自拥有的。她感激周子瑜为她的转变，这让她暗自决定，她绝不会令这张脸上的笑容消逝，她不会允许哪怕一点点的机会，令这笑起来能驱散所有阴霾的她最喜欢的脸庞蒙上任何悲伤。

  
  
更多的时候，她们会一同到外面的世界发掘、探索。周子瑜更为此买下了一部拍立得，用以记录她们的点滴和回忆。她们曾到两人都未曾去过的游乐园，周子瑜会恶作剧地捉弄怕高的她的学姊，然后成功地以此换来一个被吓得脸色发青气坏了的名井南；她们又曾去滑冰场游玩，名井南会再次发挥她的教育精神去指导第一次尝试滑冰的小学妹，她会在目睹周子瑜四肢滑稽地挥舞平衡身体却力不从心趴到地上后控制不住地笑到流泪；她们也会如一般情侣那样去看电影、逛街、约会，她们会在看过一部呈开放性结局的电影后，在街头牵着手，热烈地争论到底哪一方认为的才最为合理，直到完全说服对方为止──很容易预料──败下阵来的总是可怜的周子瑜。她们享受、珍惜每一刻跟对方相处的时间，努力地在脑海里刻划对方的每一个神态、每一个表情、每一帧画面、每一句说话──她们需要这些美好的记忆去填补日后分离的虚缺，去代替彼此支撑她们身心因失去对方扶持而失衡的重量。

  
  
「如果你想要一整天像现在这样渡过...我是没有意见的。」周子瑜的手搂紧了身上人的纤腰，注意到名井南发烫的耳根，眼里的神彩增添了几分戏谑。

  
  
看着周子瑜那抹不怀好意的笑容，一阵不甘突然从名井南的心中冒出，为什么总是只有她感到难为情？为什么周子瑜总是显得那么游刃有余？这也太不公平了！想到此处，一个想法划过了她的脑际，要不她来反击看看？随着一抹意味不明的笑意从名井南的脸上一闪而过，她大胆地执行了此时跃于她脑海里的念头。

  
  
「嗯...我想我们是该起来了...但在这之前...」名井南把她的声音压低，她本来按在周子瑜肩上的双手向前伸展，把身下人的脖子团团围住，她的臀部向前移动，身体也紧接着压向周子瑜的，她的脸朝下，目光充满目的性地锁定住她的目标——那张因名井南突如其来的亲近而惊讶得半启的嘴唇。

  
  
名井南眼神的变换让周子瑜忍不住倒抽了一口气，她的身体在感受到名井南的贴近和唇上的柔软后彻底的僵住了，名井南罕有的大胆举动使她惊呆——同时超出预期地燃点了她。名井南趁周子瑜反应过来之前，逮准了机会，她的舌头入侵到对方的口腔——她能感觉到周子瑜的身体因此而微微颤动。她把双臂收紧，让两人的身躯更加紧密，很快，她感受到腰上同样收紧了的力道，周子瑜的反应出乎她意料之外的热烈，她用力把名井南搂得不能再紧，她的呼吸变的急促，她的体温明显地在快速的飙升。房间里的气氛伴随两人的热吻瞬间变了调，此起彼落的喘息和细微的呜咽充斥了整个空间，名井南把整个人的重心靠前，把本来坐着的周子瑜压倒回床上，两人的唇依旧没有分离。就在周子瑜完全沉入了名井南的气息之时，身上的温暖忽然被抽离，名井南撑起身子拉开了一段距离，泛红的脸上扬起了似是胜利般的微笑，她盯着还在状况外的某人，低声说，「早安吻。」话毕，在周子瑜的脸颊上印下一个轻吻，便翻身下床，步履轻盈地走到了浴室之中。

  
  
被遗留下来的周子瑜躺在床上，愣愣地对着天花板发呆。她把手按在左胸，想要平缓那里发疯似的跳动——这种早安吻应该要每天都要有才对——尽管那意味着她要冒上心脏衰竭而亡的风险。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
时间流逝，名井南要离开的日子逐渐接近，两人更多的选择留在家中，单纯的享受对方的陪伴。她们有时候会依偎在沙发上一起看电影，有时候名井南会专注地在一角看书，而周子瑜则在一诚静静地盯着她看，有时候她们会在网络上查看不同的食谱，然后一同到超商购买食材，尝试各种菜色...在这种温馨平静又幸福的日子里，眨眼间便来到了期限的前一天。

  
  
尽管两人都充分的意识到明天是什么日子，可是没有人主动把它提起，她们就像这两个月来的每一天一样，聊着，依偎着，亲吻着对方。

  
  
随着天色变暗，她们的心情也一同渐渐往下沉，当两人都梳洗过后回到床上，周子瑜伸手把人给紧紧搂到怀里的时候，名井南再也压抑不住，她把脸堆进周子瑜的胸膛，眼眶内溢出的泪水沾湿了对方的衣物——名井南在周子瑜坚实的怀抱里颤抖着泣不成声。

  
  
一声叹息，周子瑜在听见名井南断断续续的呢喃「我不想走」后，把怀里的人抱得更紧。她的手轻柔地抚摸她的背，嘴里小声地说着什么安慰她——若不是感受到周子瑜有力的怀抱和坚定的声音，名井南很肯定她的心会因为这即将要分离的恐惧而分崩离析。她的手搭在周子瑜的腰间回抱着她，她的嗓音沙哑带着哭腔，「为什么你可以这么冷静？」她吸了吸鼻子，不解地询问。

  
  
再次叹了口气，周子瑜侧过身面对她，她心疼地扬起手拭擦名井南脸上的泪痕，向她低语，「因为我知道这不是结束，而是一个新的开始，」她低头吻向她，然后又故作轻松地补充，「再说，我猜我并不是爱哭的那一类人？」她庆幸房间内的黑暗很好地掩盖了她双目泛红的事实，只有她知道她的心现在有多么难受，她难以想像从明天开始她将再也不能去触碰到她，她将不会再感受到她的温暖，也将不会再有机会品尝到她的味道。

  
  
想到此处，她控制不住，再次低下头去牢牢地吻住了她的嘴唇，她把所有的情感都倾注在这个缠绵的吻里，她们互相触碰，迫切的想把对方融进自己的怀抱里，直到呼吸困难时才不情愿地分离。

  
  
最后在周子瑜的一声低语，「睡吧，明天要早起。」之下，哭累了的名井南才终于肯放弃挣扎，乖乖闭上眼睛入睡。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
站在机场的离境大堂前，两具身躯紧密地贴在一起，周子瑜用力地把名井南按到怀里，后者的双臂则死死地环住了对方的腰。周子瑜的一只手把怀里人的头按在自己的肩膀上，她亲吻她的太阳穴，然后仰起头，拼尽全力去克制即将要夺眶而出的眼泪。

  
  
她咬紧牙关，无助地小声呼喊，「天啊。」她的声音颤抖，即使她一直都在为了这天而建设她的心理准备，但当这个时刻终于来临之时，才发现这是有多么的困难——她一点也不想要放开这个女人，一点也不。

  
  
她让自己的脸埋进名井南的发里，用力地呼吸着专属于她的气味。

  
  
名井南吻着周子瑜的脖子，她拉开一点距离想要最后再看一次周子瑜的脸，却意外地目睹从她脸上滑落下来的泪水，她伸手抚摸着她的脸，扬起一个虚弱的微笑，「是谁说她不爱哭来着？」

  
  
「我说谎了。」周子瑜回道，又重新把人给牢牢抱紧，不想让对方看见自己悲伤的表情。

  
  
这下换名井南拍着她的背安抚她，她闷闷的声音从周子瑜的胸膛传到她的耳中，「我会回来的。」

  
  
「嗯，我知道。」重重的一声叹息，周子瑜松开了她的怀抱，她在名井南的额头上印下一个吻，然后从她的衣服里掏出一个精致的小盒子，塞到名井南的袋子里，她小声地向乐嘱咐，「到机上才把它打开，知道不？」

  
  
名井南惊讶地睁大了眼睛，「子瑜！你不需要送我东西——」

  
  
唇上柔软的触感打断了她的说话，周子瑜深深吻住了她，名井南觉得自己快要被吻得融化掉了，假如时间能够永远停留在这刻该有多好？

  
  
嘴唇分离，两人都微微喘着气。周子瑜温柔地把名井南乱了的一撮头发给撩至耳后，小声地坦白，「我偷偷收起了你最喜欢的外套，算是赔罪？」

  
  
闻言，名井南笑了——因为她也做了同样的事情——她悄悄的把周子瑜最常穿的卫衣给放到了行李当中。

  
  
还想要说点什么，一直站在不远处想要给予这对即将分离的小恋人一点空间的黑田在看了看时间后，逼于无奈地轻声提醒，「小姐，是时候了。」

  
  
知道自己必须要离开了，名井南吸了口气，踮起脚尖，把周子瑜拉下来给予她一个绵长的吻，「等我回来。」她轻声说，然后缓慢地往后退开，两人的目光依旧锁定在对方身上，她们牵着的手随着拉远的距离渐渐分离，周子瑜一动不动地站在原地目送名井南缓缓变小的身影，直到她最终隐没于人群之中，才转身离开。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
坐在飞机上的名井南把袋子里周子瑜塞给她的小盒子掏出来，她捧着它盯着看了好一会儿，在深深吸了一口气后，才鼓起勇气把它给打开。

  
  
里面放置着的是一颗被制作成项链的黑色钮扣和一张被折起来的小纸条。名井南伸出正在颤抖的手把它拿起来打开，映入眼帘的是属于周子瑜的字迹——

  
  
『 致我的南：

  
  
我知道假如在这之前对你说了的话，我们会更加的难以分离，所以只能在这里告诉你，原谅我。

  
  
我爱你，名井南。

  
  
子瑜字』

  
  
那简单的三个字毫不留情地把名井南勉力维持住的逞强给撕成了碎片，她把那条项链和纸条紧紧攥在胸口前，她的心脏疼痛得无以复加，名为悲痛的情绪淹没了她的所有感官，她无力再作任何反抗，最终整个人倒在黑田的怀里，于无声之中崩溃大哭。

/

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**43 (终)**

  
  
— 四年后—

  
  
一个普通的星期五晚上，街道上一名神色匆忙的少女急步走着，拐过几个街口后，直径走到了一间位置比较偏僻的酒吧内。

  
  
她往里瞧了瞧，在昏暗的灯光下眯起了眼睛，花费了一点时间才在吧台旁找到了她搜索的目标。快步走上前去拍了拍那道身影的肩膀，少女低头双手合十向等待多时的友人赔罪，「抱歉！被一些事情耽误了。」

  
  
坐在吧台前没什么表情的长发少女睨了她一眼，「我看是被凑崎纱夏给耽误了吧？」

  
  
涨红了脸，金多贤拉开了少女旁的座椅一屁股坐了上去，顺道向酒保要了杯柠檬梳打水──这是她一直以来的习惯，她不能冒着回去遇上一个生气的凑崎纱夏的危险。她支吾着支开了话题，「呃哈哈哈...那个，咳嗯，俞定延那家伙呢？」

  
  
小嚼了口杯子里的威士忌，周子瑜扬了扬手里的手机，「她来不了，正在赶几份死线。」

  
  
「唉，」金多贤叹了口气，摇了摇头，「真不知道你们这些医学生怎么活的，要约齐人比登天还难。」

  
  
「毕竟除了医学院，她还有个平井桃要应付。」周子瑜耸耸肩回答──当然，应付后者的难度系数可比前者高了去了。

  
  
陪随着酒吧内播放的柔和曲调，两人开始放松心情，你一句我一句的聊着大家的近况，享受这几乎已成为每月例行，属于金多贤、周子瑜和俞定延三人──呃，现在三缺一的相聚时光。

  
  
有人或许会好奇为何俞定延的名字会出现在其中，嗯，简单来说，是因为孙彩瑛吧。她们因为一个对各自来说同样重要的人而认识，起初的周子瑜经常不自觉地在俞定延身上寻找那人的影子，后者亦如是。而巧合的是，不知道是否两人都对人类脆弱的生死有着深刻的体验——她们的志愿都是想要成为一名医生。同样考进医学院的周子瑜和俞定延顺理成章地成为了学姊妹——再继而成为了朋友。久而久之，双方对大家的感知不再只停留于对旧人的怀缅，而是真真正正的有著名字能在对方生活里占一席位的人。

  
  
俞定延对周子瑜来说就像是姐姐一样，无论在生活上还是学业上，都总是在她迷惘的时候给予她指点和帮助，在她艰难的时刻里起了很大助力，让她能够继续前行。而在俞定延眼中就仿如多了一个妹妹，周子瑜在失去名井南的陪件之下或多或少有点打回原形，她隐忍，想要把这些痛苦独自承受──虽然她们知道周子瑜并不是刻意去隐藏她的情绪，她只是长久而来习惯了──这使得俞定延想要尽可能的去照顾她，因为她知道造成周子瑜这种性格的根本原因。

  
  
这两人的互相接近有意无意地代替了在她们生命里逝去了的人，逐渐填补了对方心中的一个缺角。她们有时候会遥望星空，天马行空地想，这或许冥冥之中，是那调皮鬼孙彩瑛在替她们安排也说不定。

  
  
金多贤偷偷地观察周子瑜的侧脸，看着她悠然自在地喝着酒、向她搭话、必要的时候嘴角还会微微上扬，不由得暗自感叹——这家伙真的挺过来了。金多贤禁不住去回忆，名井南走后的前一段时间，周子瑜简直就是一团糟。她记得名井南离开的当天，周子瑜就那样毫无预兆地出现在她的家门前，默不作声，紧紧地抓着她，抓得她吃痛——紧接着的她，颤抖着，靠在金多贤的肩膀上哭了好久、好久。她完全被吓着了，只是僵硬地站在原地不敢有任何动作——她从未见过周子瑜这个模样，看起来那么的悲伤，那么的无助和弱小。最后就像被周子瑜强烈的情感传染了一样，金多贤不知怎的也一起哭了起来，她心疼地抱着眼前从没有如此脆弱过的好友，陪着她大肆释放，渲泄。

  
  
那天后的周子瑜就没再哭过。她仿佛找到了一个能使她分心的方法——她几乎不眠不休，把她的所有时间都投放到学业上。她甚至还设法当上了紫藤的下一届学生会会长——那时引起了学校里相当的轰动，臭名昭著的不良学生竟在一年的时间里改头换面成了优等生，这能堪称为奇迹了──而更为奇迹的是，她还竟被著名的医学院取录了──这是她们在一年前从来没有预料过的。

  
  
（显然老师们都把这项「奇迹」归功于那学姊学妹互助制度，金多贤还打听到校方似乎有意把这项成效如此「显著」的制度在未来的几年里继续推行──可她们大概不知道的是，这个世界上其实就只有那么一个周子瑜和那么一个名井南。)

  
  
她依然记得那个时候的周子瑜像是著了魔一般，整天就埋首于书本和作业里，金多贤费了好大一番劲才能偶尔把她拽起来，并且在俞定延的帮助下强迫这货去休息和吃饭，去干点一个正常人类必须要干的事——天知道那时的她到底瘦了多少公斤！更别说她本来就不怎么长肉！ ——这也是这三人每月聚会形成的前身，金多贤和俞定延甚至暗地里替这个聚会起了一个非常适合的名称——周子瑜濒危拯救互助会。

  
  
想到这里的金多贤忍不住轻笑出声，意料之中的引来了身旁人的侧目，「在傻笑些什么？」

  
  
「没有，」金多贤摇摇头，喝下了杯子里最后一口梳打水，又向酒保要了另一杯，才开口感叹道，「只是觉得，时间过得真快啊，你说对不？」

  
  
「嗯。」周子瑜小声哼着回应，她扭头看着那颗依旧童颜的白豆腐，「凑崎纱夏的咖啡店怎么样了？」

  
  
「噢！说起这个！」听到关于她的恋人的话题，金多贤一下子就来了劲，「纱夏欧尼的店明天就正式开张了！」她的一只手伸过去搂住周子瑜的肩摇晃她的身体，「你一定要来捧场啊！知不知道！明天的咖啡一律免费！让你喝个够！」

  
  
说起来，在这几人之中，凑崎纱夏的选择是比较出人意表的，尤其在众人都以为她会跟随她父母从事法政事业之下──她却打算经营一间属于她的咖啡厅。把这个决定付诸于行动的过程自然是历尽艰辛──她不但要说服她的父母，也要在一边读书一边打工的情形下独力去进行筹备。不过多亏了凑崎纱夏在高中时代就已经展现出来的过人的头脑和她的三寸不烂之舌，终于成功游说了她的父母对她的「生意」进行投资，并承诺不久的将来他们将会得到足够的「回报」，而条件则是她需要在她大学毕业后空出部分时间到她父母之间任一的事务所兼职。

  
  
对凑崎纱夏来说她接下来要面对的挑战可真是够呛的──但很幸运的是她身边还有个全心全意支持和陪伴着她的小小白豆腐。

  
  
「对了，听说你们打算搬出来一起住？」周子瑜看着她的好友询问，她的嘴角翘起，眼神里透着一丝揶揄。

  
  
闻言，金多贤的脖子果不其然迅速地被染上红色，她顿了一顿才忸怩地回道，「呃，嗯...是的，我们打算搬到店的附近，你懂的，方便一点. ..呵呵...」尴尬地笑了两声，金多贤清了清喉咙，「咳嗯，别、别说我了，那个——」她在吐出接下来的名字前咽了口水，小心翼翼地观察好友的表情，「名井学姊...还是没有消息吗？」

  
  
拿着杯子的手一滞，里面的冰块发出轻微碰撞的清脆声响。

  
  
周子瑜抿着唇，小幅度地点了点头，「嗯。」

＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
跟金多贤道别后，周子瑜打车回到了她的家。

  
  
推开门后的她没有开灯，在一片寂静中，摸黑在家里移动着。差不多半个小时后，人已经躺到了被窝之中。

  
  
她深深吸了一口气——不知道是她脑部刻意制造出来的错觉还是真有其事——四年过去了，但她却总能在这个空间里的每一个角落，感受到属于名井南的气味。

  
  
一如以往的每一个晚上，她打开了床头柜，从里面掏出了一张照片。

  
  
****

  
  
那是她和名井南在家里初次尝试新买的拍立得而随意拍的——同时也是周子瑜最爱的一张，所以当名井南任性地想要把她们所有的照片全数带走时，她也笑着随她——只要她把这一张留下。

  
  
相片里的两人笑得多么的自然、多么的幸福。有时候，周子瑜甚至会妒忌那个相片里的自己，妒忌那个时刻的她能够永远笑着，妒忌她能够触碰、感受到名井南的温暖——这很可笑，她知道，但有些时候她真的非常渴望能够重返那个时刻，然后一遍遍地拥抱、亲吻相片中的另一个女人，告诉她她有多爱她。

  
  
她的拇指轻轻抚过相片中名井南的脸，重重地叹了口气。

  
  
名井南和周子瑜临别前，曾经很认真地讨论过，并且为此而订下了一个承诺——她们只能以书信来往。不能视讯，也不能以手机联络，只能用书信。理由很简单，她们希望大家能够专注于自己当前的生活，不被对方影响。她们能想像异地的恋情有多痛苦，每一次看见对方的脸，听见对方的声音后，回归于现实所带来的孤独和空虚感都将是煎熬。她们不希望因为一通错过的来电、一个因忙碌而被拖延的回覆，而加剧两人分隔两地的不安和猜疑，她们也不希望对方为了迁就时差而舍弃睡眠——这些不安定的因素都会像毒液一般慢慢侵蚀她们的内心，使两人的关系生出裂缝——她们不能冒这个险。

  
  
于是乎两人决定用书信代替，用亲笔的文字去倾诉思念——名井南会每隔两、三个星期寄给周子瑜一封信，有时候只有寥寥数字的「我想你」，有时候则会长篇大论地向她抱怨她的父亲到底有多不可理喻，或简单的告诉周子瑜她最近遇到的趣事——每次收到淡紫色信封的那天都会是周子瑜心情最为高涨的一天。

  
  
而本来就不善言辞的周子瑜的回覆则更为简洁，她会把最近的照片放到信封内，就那样回寄给名井南——有些时候是她自己的独照，有时是她与金多贤等人的合照，有时则会是一些她到过的地方的风景照片。

  
  
想起来也奇怪，她们两人竟就这样过了四年，靠的就仅仅只有对大家，及对自己的信心。不知道你们有否经过这种心境——尽管对方不在自己身边，尽管你们几乎没有交流——但你们就是知道对方依旧在，一直都在，因为你们的心早就连在了一起。

  
  
当然，一开始是最难熬的，她也曾经有过那么一段浑噩的日子，但多亏着身边的人，她走过来了。

  
  
目光依旧定格在照片里那张可人的笑脸上，周子瑜的眉轻轻皱到了一起。她已经有三个月没有她的消息，嗯，准确来说，是没有「来自她本人」的消息——她曾私下联络黑田确认她的安危，得到的是对方肯定的答覆——这并不算破坏承诺，对不？

  
  
有可能只是寄失了，她想。

  
  
把眼神抽离，重新收起照片，周子瑜闭上眼睛，带着一丝丝担忧和不确定，辗转了好一会儿才终于睡了过去。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
— 翌日 —

  
  
周子瑜按时来到凑崎纱夏咖啡厅的地址——金多贤昨晚为了再三强调她出现的重要性而用这个地址轰炸了她的手机——到现在她已经能把它给背诵下来了。

  
  
她站在店的不远处观望了一会，手里提着提前准备好的花篮，犹豫着到底要不要进去——适逢周日的正午，加上任人一听都会双目放光的「免费咖啡」，凑崎纱夏的店才一开张就堆满了形形色色的人群，场面热闹得使周子瑜却步。

  
  
她站立在一棵大树下，正午猛烈的阳光穿透她头顶的树荫洒落在她身上，来自太阳的热力温暖了她全身，她舒服地享受着暖阳的洗礼，在这个距离看进店内，从店身的大玻璃窗中，隐约瞧见了几张熟悉的脸孔，她们似乎在讨论著什么好笑的事情，只见貌似是平井桃的女人正笑得前仰后合，倒到了身边的短发女人身上，另一边，站在正门前的店的女主人和她家的，呃，小忠犬？则忙着招乎着蜂拥的客人，凑崎纱夏好看的脸堆满了满足的笑容，金多贤的脸上也同样映照出名为幸福的神彩。她看见她忙着帮她的纱夏欧尼跑来跑去的，那张小白脸蛋儿闲时也不忘晃头晃脑地左右张望，掏出手机来按着什么。

  
  
眼前的画面美好得让周子瑜忍不住微笑——几年过去了，她的好友们的生活似乎都已步入了正轨。想到此处，她的目光暗淡了下来——只有她，一直感到格格不入，一直感觉她的生命缺少了点什么。

  
  
甩了甩头，叹了口气，在感受到裤袋里的手机第不知道多少次在接收到金多贤催促的短讯而震动时，她才终于抬腿往咖啡店走去。

  
  
「恭喜，纱夏欧尼。」周子瑜费尽心力挤到店内站在柜台旁悄息的老板娘身前，然后把手里的花篮递给她，轻声祝贺。

  
  
「子瑜，你来了！我们差点就以为你不会出现了，谢谢你！」凑崎纱夏笑得明媚，两手接过周子瑜买来的花篮，「答应我，至少喝过一杯咖啡后才逃，好不？我保证它是值得的。」她朝周子瑜眨了眨眼睛，笑着说。

  
  
「我会的，」周子瑜点了点头，回头扫视了一遍店内的环境，「现在，需要帮忙么？」

  
  
「噢，我还以为你不会问！」凑崎纱夏给予了周子瑜一个wink，「不然你以为我为什么要把你们叫来？」

  
  
翻了个白眼，周子瑜好笑地摇了摇头，当然，聪明如凑崎纱夏哪会放过任何一个享用免费劳动力的机会？

  
  
挽起了衣袖，周子瑜很快便投身到这临时的「侍应」工作去了。

＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
「这是你点的蔓...蔓...咳嗯，蔓越莓果干布朗尼。」周子瑜把甜点奉上，对客人点了点头，然后退到一角松了松筋骨——这份「工作」对从来不喜欢甜点的她来说简直是煎熬——什么达拉然布朗尼、奶油乳酪核桃布朗尼、香蕉巧克力布朗尼....说真的，谁能把这些名字都记下来？不都只是布朗尼么？现在的她宁愿回去埋首于她的医学书堆里背诵那些艰难的医学名词！

  
  
抬眼看了眼时间，现在竟才特么的只过去了一个小时。

  
  
听见从正门传来清脆悦耳的风铃声——这表示又有一位新的客人需要招待。叹了口气，她听见凑崎纱夏的声音，「欢迎来临！请——」

  
  
预想里的「请问多少位？」被突如其来的中断，取而代之的是几声惊讶的吸气声——这不寻常引起了周子瑜的注意力，她挑起一边眉，缓慢地转过身，当她的目光穿越所有客人、所有摆设，落到了距离她不远处的正门前的那一道身影时，她整个人在触及那张意想不到的脸孔时，彻底的僵住了——

  
  
那是名井南。

  
  
虽然神态与她每日每夜所思所想的人有着轻微的出入，但没有错的，那是名井南，那特么的是名井南。

  
  
周子瑜曾想像过任何一种重逢的画面，想像自己的心情和行动，却万万没有想到当这天终于来临时，她所能做的就只有睁大了眼，张开了嘴，像个傻子似的愣在原地。

  
  
当她与名井南四目交接时——她觉得她的整个世界和时间都仿佛静止了。她仿佛听见了凑崎纱夏和平井桃的惊叫声，她看见了她们两人同时朝站在大门的人扑了过去，她看见名井南笑着回抱着她的挈友们，她听见她们在喋喋不休的说着什么——从头到尾，两人相交的目光都未曾断开。

  
  
在震惊的余波中逐渐平伏后，她感觉到有人从背后轻轻推了她一把。犹豫地回头，看见的是俞定延充满鼓励的眼神，「还在等什么？」她听见她小声地说。

  
  
又回过头去，她发现名井南的视线依旧停留在她身上。吸了口气，周子瑜尽可能学快速调好整心情，鼓起勇气朝正门的方向走去。尽管仅仅只有好几步的距离，但周子瑜感觉到她走近名井南的每一步都在使她的心律更加的失去控制——她快速的凭着这短短几步端详对方的变化— —她从第一眼看见她时已察觉得到这个女人有什么东西不一样了——她本来及肩的发变长了，对比起当年的她，现在的名井南浑身散发著成熟的魅力，她的眉眼之间甚至展露了那么一点的傲然不屈——四年前婉顺谦卑如小绵羊一般的人已然成为了一个自信干练的女人。

  
  
这个发现吸走了周子瑜的思绪，回过神来时，她已经站到了对方的身前。名井南凝聚她的眸子眼波流转，方才仅存的那么一点傲气随着周子瑜的接近而消去无踪，取而代之的是周子瑜记忆里的情愫，就像迷路了的小孩终于找到回家的路一样——她眼里的是紧张、激动、安心——和爱。

  
  
不敢相信地倒抽了一口气，我的天，周子瑜在内心呼唤——这个她朝思暮想的女人真的正站在她面前，在对着她笑。名井南离开之后，这几年以来周子瑜头一回真真正正地觉得自己能呼吸了——她的每一寸肌肤，身体里的每一个细胞都因为名井南的那么一个眼神而全部活了过来——她——周子瑜——活过来了。她对外界的感知逐渐恢复，她能感觉到自己身体的重量，她剧烈的心跳，这个世界的色彩——全都以名井南为中心回归到了她的身体里。

  
  
思忖着要说点什么，周子瑜的嘴角扯起了一个好看的弧度，低头对似乎还在调整着自己的人轻声道，「嗨。」

  
  
似乎没料到她们重逢的第一句说话会给此的稀松平常，名井南噗哧的一下子笑了，「嗨。」她迎上周子瑜的视线，也小声地回道。

  
  
正当两人正准备再说点什么时，凑崎纱夏没好气的声音从里面传来，只听她对她们唤喊着，「你们两位！别站在人家的门口闲话家常好不？给我出去找个地方玩儿去！」

  
  
闻言，两人心照不宣地相视一笑，周子瑜推开名井南身后的门，小心翼翼地询问，「我们出去走走？」

  
  
「嗯。」名井南点点头，两人一同离开了咖啡店。

  
  
＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
并肩在街上随意地走着，周子瑜柔声问道，「你...什么时候回来的？」

  
  
「三天前。」

  
  
没错，名井南是在三天前，在没有通知任何人的情况下从美国回来的，当她一安顿好后就已经想要去找她——那个她想得快要死掉的人，但当真的要实行时，她却意外的却步了——她竟然感到害怕。

  
  
很可笑吧？明明那么的想要见她，那么的想要重新接近她，但她竟然胆怯了——她突然想到，万一周子瑜已经忘记了她，万一她已经有了别人，万一她对她已经没有了感情，万一她等累了放弃了，万一她已经搬走了——万一现实不如她所想像一样的话——该怎么办？

  
  
于是她用了近三天时间自个儿在纠结、犹豫，直到她想起来今天是凑崎纱夏曾经向她提起过她的店的开张日子，迟疑了一整个早上后，抱着碰碰运气的心态，来到了这里——而事实向她证明，她这几天所有的担心都是多余的。

  
  
在她推开咖啡店的玻璃门，看见那道落在自己身上的目光后——所有的担忧、所有的不确定都在目睹那个眼神后便完全抹去——那是与她记忆之中重叠在一起的，熟悉不过的，饱含着满满情感的一双眼睛。

  
  
两人边走边聊，周子瑜的声音放得很轻，像是不知道是否该问一样，她张了张嘴，「你这次回来——」

  
  
「不会再走了。」名井南坚定的声音打断了周子瑜的问句。

  
  
听见这个肯定的答覆，周子瑜发现自己狠狠松了口气——她甚至不知道是何时开始摒住了呼吸。

  
  
「你怎么做到的？你的父亲...」

  
  
「嗯，我跟他做了一个交易。」名井南眨了眨眼睛，开始向周子瑜解释她能回来的原因。

  
  
说起来事情的发展方向是完全出乎名井南预料的——当她气势汹汹地冲进名井阳的办公室连珠发炮地向她的父亲提出条件——她给他所期望的提前接手处理家族生意，但要先从韩国的开始，以换来她毕业后得以立即回国。当她一口气地说完她要说的话后，微微喘着气的她没有等来名井阳一贯冰冷的拒绝或是震怒的谩骂，她得到的是让她惊得接连几天都合不上的嘴巴——她的父亲，那个私下严肃，苛刻，在名井南心目中犹如魔鬼一般的男人——竟然笑了。

  
  
不是冷笑，而是真真正正的乐呵呵的笑了。

  
  
当时的名井南被眼前的景象震惊得呆住了，她差点以为不是自己疯了，便是她把她老爸给搞疯了。

  
  
当她的好老爸终于呵呵呵呵的笑够了以后，他对着已经石化了的名井南点了点头，只简单地回覆了两个字，「好啊。」

  
  
「什——什么？就，就这样？」名井南不可置信地瞪圆了眼睛。

  
  
她看见名井阳朝她投放了，呃，如果她没有解读错的话，那是像是欣慰又抱有些许赞许的眼神，「小南，你知道刚刚是你自出生以来头一回主动向我谈条件不？」他边说着边摆了摆手，「你长大了。现在，回去干你该干的事，别忘了你刚才承诺的，去吧。」

  
  
直到名井南呆愣着退出去的时候，名井阳的嘴角依然保持着一个微弯的弧度——名井南这才蓦然惊醒他父亲从前所做的一切到底是为了什么。

  
  
于是乎，名井南在那之后便忙着在公司与学业里切换奔走，终日不眠不休地为她回国的事情做好准备——这也解释了为什么她有整整三个月的时间失去了踪影。

  
  
「那个自私的老家伙把所有事情都抛给我后，说什么从前没有时间，现在要带着妈的照片去环游世界，他可会享受了。」名井南挥了挥手，抱怨着，可即使她的语气听起来有多么的不满，脸上却是始终挂着浅浅的笑意。

  
  
打开了话匣子，两人坐到了某个公园的长椅上，开始互相倾诉这几年内大家的经历，迫切地想要重新了解对方，去填补这些年来的空缺。

  
  
名井南耐心地聆听周子瑜的一字一句，她的目光不由自主地从眼前人的身上搜索，不可否认地周子瑜在这四年间起了很大的变化——在好的意味上。她以为脑海里的周子瑜好看的笑容已经是世界上最能够吸引她的画面了，但现在——这个成长后的女人的一颦一笑都比从前更加的牵动她。那个时候还留存在周子瑜脸上的稚气已然褪去，本就清秀俊美的脸庞变得更加轮廓分明，现在的她神态自若，谈及她的医学之路时眼里透着精光，整个人富有生命力——她的所有变化都让名井南感叹——她们已经有整整四年没见了，现在坐在她身旁的人既熟悉又陌生，这种感觉着实奇妙得难以形容。

  
  
在两人都互相更新了对方的不少不能在书信里交代清楚的信息后，天色也晚了。

  
  
周子瑜暗自叹气，不希望两人的会面就这样简单的结束——而名井南看来也在琢磨着该怎么延长她俩的时间——于是她咬着嘴唇，略显不安地轻声向对方提议，「那个...嗯，你，要来我家坐坐不？」

＊＊＊＊＊

  
  
当周子瑜领著名井南进入她的家时，映入名井南眼帘内的是她与她记忆里相差无几的画面——除了多了整整一柜子的医学专书之外。

  
  
她站在玄关处摇头晃脑地到处张望，想要发掘她走后的变化。她听见周子瑜在她背后关上了门，以及一声能令她的心脏颤抖低唤，「南...」

  
  
她还没有反应过来，下一秒便发现自己被扳过了身——然后整个人被抵在了门上。

  
  
周子瑜突然的举动使她急促地惊呼了一声，不过在她感觉到对方压向她的身体时立刻屏住了呼吸——到现在这一刻她又发现了周子瑜的另一个变化，她在对方的包围下设法扬起了一只手，在两人的头顶来回比划了几下，在那双热烈的目光注视下，咽了口水，小声地说着，「我们子瑜好像长高了不少？」

  
  
「嗯。」周子瑜从喉间哼出一个音节回应，显然整副心思都不在名井南的话语上。

  
  
她的一只手攀上了名井南的腰——单单是这样简单的触碰已经引起了名井南体内的一阵热流通过她的全身——另一只则把对方举起来的手也一并给按到门上。周子瑜缓慢地向名井南迫近，她富有目的性的目光在对方的双目与嘴唇间游走。

  
  
跟随着周子瑜强烈的注视，名井南下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，她感觉到周子瑜的身体正在紧贴她的，她低头抵住了她的额，两人之间的距离正在不断地缩短——「子瑜...」在她终于忍受不了低吟出对方名字的时候，马上紧接而来的──唇上温热柔软的触感霸道地夺去了名井南的呼吸。

  
  
在两唇相触的一刹间，周子瑜与名井南两人早些时候的伪装和隐忍都被她们之间燃点起的炙热给迅速撕破，周子瑜用力地把自己压向她，她抓著名井南的那只手自然地轻轻往后带，把怀里的人更多的拉近自己，名井南的手则紧接着纠到周子瑜的长发里，她的另一只手同时提起抚上对方的脸，同样地用力把人给按向自己。

  
  
再次亲吻爱人的感觉美好得让两人都禁不住舒服地叹息，她们深刻的思念此刻都已化成了唇齿间的吸吮、啃咬，名井南轻力咬住了周子瑜的下唇，后者一个激灵，歪着头，寻找角度以加深这个激情澎湃的吻。

  
  
两人短暂的分开，急促地呼吸着，周子瑜此时的眼神充满着与别不同的神彩，名井南从那里看见了欲望、渴求和快要溢满出来的爱意，这使她按奈不住，又把周子瑜重新按下来，给予她另一个缠绕热情的吻。

  
  
周子瑜到现在才真正的察觉她到底有多想念她，每一个吻，每一个触摸，看来都不足够弥补这些年来的经历的煎熬——不够，还远远不够。她拉开了一点距离，蹲下了一点，微一用力把名井南给整个抱起，后者在惊了一下后则很快反应过来，她轻笑着，把她的双腿用力地缠在周子瑜的腰间支撑自己身体的重量，在这短暂的停顿里，她低下头，双手捧着这时比她低了一点的脸，眼里是满满的爱慕。

  
  
「我好想你。」她说。

  
  
「我知道。」她回道。

  
  
「我爱你。」她的手指轻柔地划过对方的下巴，她对着她的唇低语。

  
  
「我也爱你。」她两臂紧紧抱住她，同样低声回应。

  
  
接下来两人一边吻着，一边跌跌撞撞地从玄关移动至卧室内，周子瑜动作温柔地把名井南安放到床上，她宠溺地抚著名井南的眉，她泛红的脸颊，再下至她因为激烈的亲吻而有点肿胀的嘴唇，欣赏着很前这副赏心悦目的画面，周子瑜再一次低头吻住了她。

  
  
「欢迎回来，南。」

  
  
「我回来了，子瑜。」

  
  
至此，学生会长和不良学生的故事正式结束。

  
  
不过，属于名井总裁与周急诊医师的故事才刚刚拉起序幕──当然，那都是后话了。

/

  
  
**— 全文完—**


	16. 番外01 ─ Valentine's Day ─

晚上9点。

今天的首尔翱翔医院气氛总有那么一点的不寻常，该怎么说，人们脸上的笑容变多了；颜色鲜艳各异的花束出场率暴涨200%；医生护士们停留在时钟上的视线频率变高；没有要值班的人员忽然都准时下班了──简单来说，整间医院──噢不──整个地球在这一天都不约而同地弥漫着一股恋爱的酸臭味。

嘛，想来这也是理所当然的，毕竟今天可是个特别的节日。

只是看起来有一个人似乎对这些变化显得无动于衷。

一名小护士偷偷摸摸的走到急诊部单位医疗人员的办公室前，贴到门边探头探脑地往里面瞅了几眼。

小护士在目睹那个明明不在值班表上却依然还在工作中的身影时，心内窃喜──她果然还在！

急忙整理好自己的仪容，小护士脸上扬起了她认为最好看的笑容，鼓起了勇气便朝正专注填写着病历、绑着马尾的年轻实习医师走去。

「嗨！周医生。」小护士悄悄站到胸前别着「周子瑜」三字的名牌的实习医师对面，两手忸怩地纠到一起，腼腆地向她打招呼。

可对方似乎太过于全神贯注没有反应，直到小护士按耐不住，轻力敲打了下台面，她才因为这一记声响而蓦然惊醒，俊秀的脸庞抬起来面对站在她对面脸颊绯红的人，疑惑地挑起了一边的眉，「是朴护士啊，怎么了？」她说着，放下了手里的笔，耐心地等待对方的回答。

_噢天哪这个挑眉，我要死了。噢还有她的眼睛──真的太美了！那些什么曾经是不良学生的传闻绝逼都是假的！长得这么干净又温柔的人怎么可能呢！_

小护士在心内花痴地呐喊着，她涨红了脸，结结巴巴地提出她前行的目的，「呃...嗯...周，周医生你今天晚上...有空不？ 」

闻言的年轻医生歪了歪头，好看的眉轻轻地皱起，看起来在认真地思考着，过了半晌，才小幅度地摇头，「没有，是有什么需要帮忙的吗？我可以──」说着，人已站了起来。

「噢不，不不，没有么事情...只是，呃，只是...」

「只是...？」

「周...周医生，你...知道今天是什么日子不？」

「嗯？今天？今天不就是2月14──噢。」

看着眼前的人晃然大悟地睁大了双眼，小护士才完全相信对方确实是把这个日子还有身边所有明显的蛛丝马迹都完美地忽略掉了，「所以，嗯，那个，我── 」

当她正想要再次提出她的邀请时，却被台面上手机的震动给打断了，她下意识地向声音的来源瞟了一眼，影入眼帘的是极为简洁的一个字──『南』 。

只见身材高挑的人拿起了手机，然后，呆在一旁的小护士便目睹了这位实习生自加入他们医院以来，最为丰富的表情变化──当年轻的医生眼光触及到手机屏幕上的名字时──她笑了。她的唇角向上微微翘起，原本认真严肃的眼神刹那之间柔和了下来──现在站在小护士面前的人眉梢眼角都是柔情──最要命的是她能够看出来这些都是这位年轻医生下意识的反应──因为当她再抬起头来时，那个表情转眼间就消失了，这几乎要让她以为自己看见了幻觉。

还没等她再说些什么，对方已经先开口，「抱歉，朴护士。我有点事情要处理，先走了。」

愣愣在原地看着实习生旋风一般动作俐落地收拾好东西，只见她在踏出房间前回头对她点头，微笑着说道，「啊对了，谢谢你的提醒，朴护士。情人节快乐。 」

  
脸上扬起一个尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑，我们可怜的小护士挥了挥手目送对方扬长而去，然后独自在房间里风中凌乱──意义上的。

真是瞎子都能够看的出来这位年轻貌美的急诊室实习医生已经名花有主了。

呃，这就是传说中的......未恋先失吗？

在毫无防备之下接受到甜蜜暴击的小护士抚着她受伤的小心脏，一脸欲哭无泪──邀约不成还被虐狗，天理何在啊？ ！

＊＊＊＊＊

更衣过后的的周子瑜离开了医院，走到大街上才发现到处都是冒着粉红泡泡，一双一对的情侣夫妻，脑海里立时浮现起自己恋人的脸庞，想起刚才接收到的来自她的讯息──

_我还要再加班一会儿，你下班的话就先回去睡吧，别又熬夜等我了，知道不？_

想像那人从以前到现在都不曾变改的工作模式，不加思索，周子瑜伸出手，拦了辆计程车坐到其中，「名井集团大楼。」

＊＊＊＊＊

晚上10点20分。

电梯门打开，周子瑜踏入已经来过无数次的大楼顶层，整层办公室一片寂静，也只有零星的灯光正在担任起照明的工作。熟稔地穿梭于整个楼层间，来到一个广阔的空间，偌大的房间前靠墙的一方有个长形的办公桌，坐在那里面的人一如周子瑜所料还没有离开──那是名井总裁的万能秘书，Nancy。

说是万能是真的丝毫不夸张，周子瑜曾不止一次听名井南提起这位秘书小姐有多么的能干──她是极小数能掌握她老板的办事模式并且能够没有障碍地跟上她节奏的人(其中一位理所当然的是周子瑜本人)，她的办事能力之高足以让她能够把名井南所有的公事、日程、乃至人脉关系都打理得井然有序──顺带一提这些庞大的工作量曾逼疯/逼哭了好几名前任总裁秘书。几乎每一次周子瑜来到这里找名井南都总会遇见同样还没有下班的Nancy，久而久之，对方似乎也对经常来到总裁办公室进进出出的周子瑜见怪不怪，两人也因此而熟络起来。

「嗨，Nancy，你怎么还在？」周子瑜一边朝她打着招呼，一边走到了秘书桌前站定。

「周小姐。」Nancy微笑着向周子瑜点头示意，看她的表情似乎对于这位年轻医生的来访感到毫不意外，「我还有点工作要完成，所以...」她耸耸肩，然后在办公桌上安置的一个机关按了一下，总裁办公室的门随即发出了咔的一声，Nancy接着朝房间抬了抬下巴，「她在里面，你随时可以进去。」在周子瑜道谢准备迈步时又补上了一句，「噢，还有，周小姐，请想办法让她停止工作一个晚上吧，她该好好休息一下了，毕竟今天是个特别的日子。」话毕，还朝周子瑜发射了一个意味深长的眼神。

瞧，这就是为什么名井南和周子瑜都喜欢她。

「我会的。」

＊＊＊＊＊

总裁办公室的门被推开，周子瑜踏入了这个对她来说并不陌生的地方，看见了一帧并不陌生的画面──宽敞的空间内，首先影入眼帘的是正对着入口的一幅大型玻璃幕墙，室外的月光穿透玻璃挥洒入内，与位于幕墙前方正中央大形办公桌上台灯散发的微弱光芒两相烘托，端坐在其中的脸庞微微朝下，姣好的容颜在光亮的映照下展露无遗，她的两眉紧皱，唇也紧抿成一线，看来极其聚精会神于工作里，以致于没有注意到这「不速之客」的来临。

  
  
周子瑜轻轻把身后的门关上后，用了好一段时间就那样站着去欣赏眼前如此美好的画面──无论是从前的学生会会长还是现在的集团总裁──她发誓她这一辈子也不会看腻名井南认真工作的模样。

  
  
她甚至觉得自己可以坐到一旁的沙发上就那样盯著名井南看一个晚上。轻微地摇了摇头，周子瑜在心里提醒自己来到这里的目的。于是她迈步，悄悄移动到辨公桌的前方，抬起手捂着嘴轻声咳嗽了下，想要引起对方的注意。

  
  
对方意料之中被突如其来的声音吓得抖了一下，她的那一点惊恐和被骚扰而展现出的烦躁在她抬起头看见那个始作俑者时，便转瞬间被一种名为惊喜的情绪所全盘取代。 「子瑜，你怎么来了？」不过那话语里的喜悦又随之而转变成带着担忧的不满，她站起来把自己从一叠叠的文件中抽离，走到周子瑜的面前站定，把双手盘到胸前，挑起一根眉毛，语气温柔地斥责这个不太听话的人，「不是让你先回家么？」

  
  
噢她有说过她有多爱这个「霸道总裁模式上线中」的名井南么？ (虽然根据可靠消息来源的爆料，现在名井南的霸道指数似乎只是她平常在职场上的万分之一。)

  
  
现在的名井总裁为了方便工作把她的一头长发通通随便地盘了起来，她的黑色西装外套被挂到了一旁的衣帽架子上，她身上只穿着一件纯白色的衬衫，头两颗扣子被随意地解开，暴露在空气中好看的脖子线条与那该死的诱人的锁骨──咳咳，清了清喉咙，周子瑜阻止自己继续发掘下去，勉强收回在名井南身上游走的目光，迎上那对能够轻易地勾走她心神的眸子，「嗯，我也很高兴看见你，南。」她忍不住把这只炸毛的猫咪拉到怀里，吻向她的额角，调侃道。在感觉到怀里的人在她的吻下放松下来后，又再补充，「再说，我并没有刻意要熬夜，名井小姐，我只是──」她扬起了八字眉，睁大眼睛，装出了如小狗般楚楚可怜的眼神儿，「没有你在旁边，睡不着。」

  
  
「周子瑜！」名井南终于按耐不住，本来想要强调她的严肃而抿成一线的嘴角向上弯起，甜甜的笑了──她发现周子瑜实在太了解她的弱点了， 「这不公平！」她呼叫着。

  
  
扬起了一抹狡黠的笑容──仿佛刚才的可怜兮兮只是幻觉，周子瑜没有理会名井南的抗议，小心地从包里掏出一盒巧克力和一瓶红酒，说出了她来到这里的目的，「我在想，还没有过12点，现在稍微庆祝一下也不算太迟？」

  
  
闻言的总裁愣了愣，茫然的眼神从巧克力、红酒，及周子瑜的笑脸上来回移动，似乎反应不过来周子瑜所指的是什么，她张了张嘴，不确定地重复对方的话，「庆祝？」

  
  
周子瑜只是对她点了点头，眨了眨眼睛。

  
  
名井总裁过人的头脑此时快速地转动着──整理所有线索，排除所有不可能的因素──周_年纪念日？不是。两人的生日？不可能。巧克力。红酒。巧克力。 2月。 **2月14**。_

  
  
「喔──」名井南瞪圆了双眼，「今天是──天！子瑜，抱歉，我完全忘记了！」她扶着额，又突然想起了什么，小声地呼喊，「Nancy ！她还在对不？噢我早该让她先下班的，我真是个糟糕的上司！」她连忙侧身往台面上的电话按了几下，然后对着那方的人下达指令，「Nancy ，你赶紧回去吧，我可不想要继续拉起你丈夫对我的仇恨！」

  
  
电话扩音传来对方的笑声，「那没关系，老板，我只是不习惯中断我的工作，我现在准备离开了。祝你和周小姐有一个愉快的晚上。」

  
  
通话结束后，名井南回过头，看见一个正在微笑的周子瑜，只见她挑起一边眉毛，打趣道，「看来这里并不只有一个工作狂？」

  
  
「哈，」名井南看向周子瑜的眼神同样满是揶揄，「如果你说的是某位经常差点就留在医院里过夜的医生的话，是的，这里不只有一个工作狂。」

  
  
两人看着对方，都咧嘴咯咯的笑了起来──这大概就是金多贤非常固执地认为她俩是天生一对的原因(撇除外貌因素)。周子瑜把手里的东西放到名井南身后的办公桌上，踏前了半步收窄了两人之间的距离，在闻到那熟悉的属于她的名井南的气味时，满足地叹息，「我想你了。」

  
  
名井南也同样让自己沉淀于周子瑜的气息把她包围的感觉中，她抬头望向那双深邃柔和的眼睛，无奈地叹了口气，「我也很想你。」

  
  
虽然这两个人住在同一屋檐下(两人在过去一年一起物色了新的住处)，但各自忙碌的工作导致她们的见面时间被完美地错开，名井集团最近正在筹备的收购计划搞得现任的年轻总裁焦头烂额废寝忘食，周子瑜更不用说了，身为急诊部门的实习医生，无论上班还是下班也要随时待命，加上还有那些无穷无尽的文书工作，几乎就没怎么休息过─ ─所以，今天这个一年一次的特别日子正好给予了周子瑜一个完美的契机，得以让她打破目前胶着的状态，而又不会让名井南对她生气──纵使她生气起来在周子瑜眼中依然可爱得过份。

  
  
「抱歉我忘记了今天是什么日子。」名井南懊恼地道歉。尽管这两个人的性格都不是需要于这些节日特别地去隆重庆祝的人，但适逢这些时节她们都会抽空约会，可能只是简单的吃个饭，看场电影，去体会和感恩对方的存在和陪伴──那是对她们来说最简单的幸福。

  
  
「不要紧，我本来也给忘了，要不是有人向我询问──」说着，注意到名井南眉梢间微妙的变化，周子瑜噤声，意识到自己不小心地暴露了什么。

  
  
「哦？看来我们的周医生...」方才的歉意消失，现在的总裁眼神充满玩味，她的声线危险地沉了下去，手擦过周子瑜的手臂攀上了她的脖子，玩弄着她后颈从马尾上松散下来的发丝，「在医院里挺受欢迎的？告诉我，这是第几个了？」

名井南在她脖子敏感的皮肤上若有似无的触碰让周子瑜的身体禁不住打了个哆嗦，她感觉到名井南的身体贴向了她的，在如此接近的距离下，拥有身高优势的人只要小幅度地低头，便能把身前人躲藏于那单薄衬衫之下、若隐若现的雪白肌肤给尽数收纳到眼里。

  
  
在这触觉和视觉的双重刺激之下，周子瑜顿感口舌干燥，她使劲地咽了口水，「呃，我...」把手伸到她买来的那盒巧克力中捏起了一小颗圆珠形状的巧克力球，她把它递到两人之间仅存的一点空隙，低声说，「要不要，呃，吃颗巧克力？我在你最爱的那家店里买──」

  
  
话未说完，名井南便以行动回答了她──她轻轻往前靠，半启的嘴唇缓慢地接近周子瑜愣在半空中的手，她的舌头带有目的性地把她两指之间的巧克力球舔了舔，然后才灵活地把它卷进口里，途中还不忘有意无意地用舌尖舔过周子瑜在微微颤动的手指头──整个过程自始至终，名井南都没有断开与周子瑜相交的目光。

  
  
指尖上湿润温热的触感与名井南充满挑逗性的注视制造了一股名为快感的强烈电流通过了周子瑜的全身──她甚至没有意识到自己正在轻微地喘息。

  
  
总裁似乎很满意她爱人身不由己的反应，她的舌头玩弄着口里正在因为热力而溶化的巧克力，意味深长地勾起一抹笑容，「怎么？你不吃吗，子瑜？」

  
  
周子瑜的呼吸变得更沉重了，她的下颚紧绷，眼神也逐渐变暗，「你不知道你正在做什么，南。」她的喉咙干涸，噪音嘶哑地沉声警告着。

  
  
「不，子瑜...」名井南的声线同样沙哑，她注意到周子瑜盯着她的目光里正在急速窜升的渴求和欲望──那让她体内名为情欲的弦线被难以置信地撩拨起，她踮起脚尖，把自己再往周子瑜的怀里送，「相反，我完全清楚自己正在做什么...」现在她的两只手都已经挂到了周子瑜的肩膀上，两人的唇瓣只隔了一个硬币的距离。

  
  
名井南混合着巧克力香气的吐息随着她的一字一句扑打在周子瑜的唇上，她胸前的柔软透过轻薄的衣物紧贴在她的身上——这一切都成为了致命的催化剂— —周子瑜难以抑制地从喉间发出一声低吼，现在的她不再需要任何言语，她让本能接管身体的控制权——她迫切地倾身，低下头堵住了名井南柔软诱人的唇，如饥似渴地亲吻着她那令人难以抵抗的爱人。

  
  
两人双唇相触的一刹那间，都不由自主地发出一声满足的叹息，仿如终于品尝到等待已久的美食。周子瑜的双手似是拥有了自己的意识一般，它们从名井南纤细的腰肢缓慢又有力地顺着她的曲线滑落至她的臀部，把女人紧紧按向自己。她的舌头富有目的性地勾勒名井南嘴唇的线条，在名井南因为她手上的动作而轻微呻吟出声时，歪着头更加用力地吻向她，加深了这个火热的吻，她让自己完全深入名井南的口腔里，残留的巧克力透过舌头的交缠、吸吮，把原来就令人头晕眩目的吻变得更为甜腻。沉醉在周子瑜毫不掩饰的占有欲和对她的欲望里，难以想像的愉悦冲刷名井南的全身，她的身体控制不住地发颤，皮肤上的每一根汗毛，体内的每一个细胞，无一不在呼唤着──更多，她还需要更多。

  
  
名井南的双臂死死地扣住了周子瑜的颈动项把她拉得更近，两人此起彼落的喘息、不自觉的低吟与衣物磨擦的声音都使她们的情绪越见高涨，周子瑜把自己更多的压向名井南，直至把她完全挤到了办公桌上──途中显然把什么东西给扫到了地上──但她们已经没有闲心去管，此时此刻两人的注意力全都只集中在对方身上。

  
  
周子瑜把名井南压在台面上，她感觉到名井南的双腿很快便缠上了她的腰身，她的双手放到身下人的臀部把她轻轻抬起，使得对方能够更加轻易地扣紧她。两人的核心因此而隔着衣物紧贴在一起，一股温热自她的心流淌至她的腹部，使她控制不住地从嘴里溢出一声轻吟──名井南的身体大概是她所认知里的最为柔软的东西，她想要从那里索取更多──她需要更多的名井南。现在，马上。

  
  
周子瑜从牙缝里挤出几个字，向身下人命令道，「抓紧我。」

  
  
没有任何回应，名井南马上顺从地勾紧了她的肩，几乎是同一时间，她感觉到自己被整个抱起──周子瑜强壮的臂捧着她的胯部，抱着她后退了几步，然后一下子坐到了那张名井南平常用以小休的名贵沙发上。

此时的名井南呈现跨坐在周子瑜大腿上的状态，她的胸口急促地起伏，双手依然环在对方的脖子上，她看进周子瑜的眼神变得迷蒙。看着对方同样被情欲所占据的瞳孔，名井南听见自己颤抖的声音在询问，「...子瑜...这里？」

  
  
周子瑜的嘴角勾起了一抹意味深长的笑，只见她抬头对著名井南微启的唇低声回答道，「...我一直想要和你试试这张新的沙发...」

  
  
噢上帝。名井南早已乱成一片的大脑想，这一定是她有史以来听过最性感的一句说话！

  
  
她下意识地咬着她的下唇，这个动作显然刺激到身处她下方的人，因为名井南发觉自己的唇再度被对方所霸占，她的舌头与她的缠绕在一起，她放在她腰上的手抓得更紧，明显的生理反应持续地聚集于名井南的两腿之间。周子瑜没有浪费更多的时间，她把手挪到名井南的衣服里，想要藉由指尖感受爱人温热柔嫩的肌肤，她的一只手从名井的腰往上移动，当触及到那些碍事的布料时，周子瑜灵活的手指在眨眼间的功夫便已把最为私密的衣物解开，然后又从她光滑的背向下滑至她的股沟，她的另一只手也并没有闲着，手指快速地解开名井南衬衫的钮扣，在两手天衣无缝的配合之下，转瞬间，名井南赤裸的上半身就那样暴露在她眼前──周子瑜的每一个触碰都像火焰一样燃点起名井南的欲望，她只觉得皮肤似被火烧一般炙热，难受地把头搁在周子瑜坚实的肩头上，名井南难受地呼唤她爱人的名字，「瑜...... 」

  
  
「嗯？」周子瑜在名井南的脖子处种下一个又一个热情的吻，她的一只手握住了她胸前的柔软，另一只手侧贴在她大腿内侧来回摩擦──她享受着对方在她手下里的颤动，以及那些断断续续悦耳的呜咽。她知道当名井南只喊她单字时代表着什么，可是忽然玩心大起──她想要听她亲口说出来，她使坏地舔舕她爱人敏感的肌肤，「我亲爱的南，你想要什么？」

  
  
「我...」因为周子瑜温热的舌头和她手里的动作而难以思考，名井南迫切地轻咬住周子瑜的耳垂，「我想要你，瑜。」她轻得仿如气息的声音吐进周子瑜的耳里，「我想要你进入我。」她的手捧住了对方的下颚，她喘着气，毫无保留地向她索求，「我需要你。现在。」

  
  
这就是周子瑜所需要的。

  
  
她再次吻向了名井南，她顺着她的唇角，她的下巴，她的颈，一路吻到她胸前早已因情动已变得坚挺的凸点，她先是用舌尖环绕着那点粉红画着圆圈，然后用嘴唇轻力的吸吮，用牙齿适宜地啃咬──她感觉到名井南在她的口里颤抖，她的腰肢因强烈的快感而不自觉地扭动──周子瑜充满欲火的目光锁定住她身上的女人，花费了好一会儿就那样去欣赏这个只有她，才能够看到的另一面的名井南──只有她。

  
  
这个想法为周子瑜带来难以形容的满足感，她让她的手顺着对方的胸膛，下至她的小腹，再继而进入那一片最为私密的地带。

  
  
如预想一般，名井南的那里早已湿得一团糟，她的手指熟练地逗弄著名井南肿胀的中心，换来对方从嘴里溢出的呻吟和曼妙摇动的身姿──名井南已失去了思考的能力，她用力地紧抱着周子瑜的头，口里呼喊着她的名字。很快，她听见周子瑜从喉间发出一声类似咆哮的声音，下一秒，名井南便感觉到对方进入了她。

  
  
周子瑜把两根手指顶进了名井南，她几乎马上感到对方的手紧紧抓住了她的头发──她本来绑着的马尾已不知在何时松散了下来──她强壮的手臂前后推动，她的手指一下又下地深深顶进名井南的核心，她能够感觉到她的手指被紧紧包裹着──她拥有这个女人，她使两人成为了一体──这种感觉真是...

  
  
世界上再无任何事物能令周子瑜更为沈醉。

  
  
随着周子瑜的挺进，名井南不受控制地弓起了她的背，她的头因为周子瑜带给她那无与伦比的愉悦而往后仰──窗外透洒进来的月光勾勒著名井南的线条，她的每一个动作，每一个角度，每一次的喘息──全都被刻划于周子瑜的脑海里──这是她一辈子也不会忘记的画面。周子瑜的抽插，名井南的前后摇动，两人很快默契地找到属于她们的节奏，名井南在快感不断的冲击之下，勉力使自己睁开眼睛，她抑制想要仰起头的冲动，深深地看进那双深色、被强烈的情感所淹没的眸子里──在这一刻，周子瑜和名井南两人在各个方面上，都已连结成了一体──这真的是...太完美了。

  
  
她们二人仿如拼图般完美地结合，随着她手里的动作，周子瑜感到名井南的体内在续渐收缩、紧绷，于是她一手扶着她的腰，好使另一手感够更深入地顶进她，直到名井南的身体在她手里完全释放──周子瑜把她推上了最高点，汹涌的潮浪侵袭她的每一条神经，名井南的整个身躯都在颤栗，无论是她的身体还是她的情感都要不堪重负，她感觉到周子瑜的手紧紧环住了她的腰，她瘫软在她爱人的身上，胸口剧烈地起伏，一时间难以从那至高的快感之中平复下来。周子瑜总是在带给她欢愉这方面极为得心应手，每次都让名井南惊叹这个女人到底有多么的了解她。

  
  
周子瑜的手指还留于她的体内，两人的身体都被汗水沾满，恳切地亲吻著名井南的发，周子瑜小声地在她耳边昵喃，「情人节快乐，南。」

  
  
筋疲力尽的人已经完全失去了说话的力气，名井南只是在周子瑜的肩窝里虚弱地点了点头。

  
  
假如是这样的话──她倒是不介意人们所说的每天都是情人节。

  
  
名井南这么想着，嘴角荡开了一个甜蜜的笑。

/

  
  
**END**


End file.
